


Against Better Judgement

by sloop_slorp



Series: ABJ [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't actually go into detail of it happening, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knock Out isn't great at the confort part, Knock Out/Smokescreen could be read as either romantic or platonic, M/M, More Hurt, episode rewrite, forget episode rewrite, it’s gotten to entire season rewrite by this point, just the aftermath, might be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 71,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloop_slorp/pseuds/sloop_slorp
Summary: Smokescreen was dizzy and mildly confused when his optics came online. It didn't take him long to figure out whose sultry voice had awoken him and where he was. He tried to move, but he found himself restrained securely to the berth he was on. He glanced up to meet the optics of the ostentatious medic that had woke him up and none other than the Decepticon leader himself.What could go wrong?~~~aka, how I think 'Inside Job,' and the events that follow, would have gone if Transformers was a lot darker, Megatron was a lot crueler, and Knock Out cared more, even though he doesn't really express it.
Relationships: Knock Out & Team Prime (Transformers: Prime), Knock Out/Smokescreen, Smokescreen & Team Prime (Transformers:Prime)
Series: ABJ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966987
Comments: 215
Kudos: 138
Collections: Knockout joins the winning team, Smokescreen gets hurt





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently, mostly because of the fact that I'm stuck at home with nothing else to do, I've been rewatching Transformers. All of it. I love the classic cartoons, but Prime is still my favorite. A lot of it has to do with the fact that Prime was the first one I watched, but it's also because it's just so good.
> 
> Anyway, as I've been rewatching, I've also been thinking about how things could have gone differently in some episodes. I turned to fanfic to see if there were any that had what I was looking for. There were a few, but even then, they weren't exactly what I was looking for. So, I decided that I would write it myself. Now, where else would I start except for one of my favorite episodes?
> 
> Be expecting more fics from me. I've had a lot of ideas about how I could change things up. I hope you enjoy it!

A lot, apparently.

A lot could go wrong.

Well, to be fair, Smokescreen hadn't known what to expect in the first place, so he didn't really have a definition of _what_ had gone wrong, but it had.

He wasn't sure how the last Omega Key had gotten _inside_ him, but the question now was how they were going to get it out.

"Remove it swiftly," Megatron ordered.

"With pleasure," Knock Out smirked as he transformed one of his servos into a buzzsaw. "I do so resent a finish flashier than my own."

_That's one way._

Knock Out's saw inched closer to Smokescreen's chassis so slow it was almost painful. The humans referred to it as 'building suspense.'

Smokescreen tried to wriggle his way away from the saw, hoping to prolong the inevitable damage that was to be done to his frame.

Then it stopped. Just when it was about to pierce through the plating.

"Made ya squirm," Knock Out teased as the saw shifted back into his clawed digits. Then he raised his wrist, once again showing off the phase shifter that he had removed off Smokescreen's wrist. He proceeded to show off the shifter's abilities by phasing his servo through his other arm.

Smokescreen already knew what it did. There was no need for the show.

"Trippy~" then he stomped on the floor, making sure to be dramatic about it, "and intuitive. Proper grounding ensures that the user won't phase through the floor-"

"I said," Megatron cut him off with a slight growl, "swiftly."

Knock Out didn't say anything, but Smokescreen watched his face shift just slightly in annoyance. The annoyance was quickly filtered out, replaced by Knock Out's usual poker face before Megatron could notice the change.

Then, thanks to the phase shifter, Knock Out stuck his hand straight through Smokescreen and into his gears.

The sensation wasn't painful, per se, but it wasn't a comfortable feeling either. It made him squirm a bit.

"Get your stinkin' hand out of my gears," Smokescreen grumbled.

His protests didn't deter the medic from his efforts.

"And~"

Knock Out's fishing through gears stopped along with Smokescreen's squirms as he latched onto the relic.

"Got ya."

Knock Out began to pull.

That's when it started to hurt. It wasn't unbearable pain, more like severe discomfort, but as his gears shifted to fill in the space the relic had once taken up the pain increased from severe discomfort to mild pain. He felt himself arch off the table as Knock Out pulled the last of the relic out and showed it off to Megatron.

Then Smokescreen fell back down feeling strangely hollow without the key lodged withing his plating. He hadn't even known it was in there, but he felt like it... belonged.

Megatron looked at the key, then to the Autobot on the berth. "Tell me the function of these relics."

Smokescreen gave his best shrug given the fact he was restrained. "Doorstops? Shavers? Bling? Beats me."

Megatron growled at the young bot's stubbornness.

Knock Out raised the phase shifter. "It's a shame I can't just use this to pluck out the information we need."

"But luckily, we have other methods of getting said information," Megatron said, baring those sharp denta of his in a crooked smile accompanied by an evil gaze.

Smokescreen felt a chill run through his systems. He didn't want to find out what that meant.

"Would you like me to prepare the patch, my lord," Knock Out asked.

"No," Megatron didn't remove his gaze from Smokescreen. "I have something else I want to try."

Smokescreen fidgeted under Megatron's stare. If Smokescreen knew the warlord, 'something else' was not going to be enjoyable.

"Of course," Knock Out said with a slight bit of surprise. "What would you have me do then, my lord?"

"Take the relic to the vault," Megatron ordered. "I trust that even _you_ can complete such a simple task."

Knock Out opened his mouth to speak in protest, but stopped the moment Megatron gave him a taste of the same stare that had made Smokescreen go silent.

"Right, my liege, I'll take care of it right away," Knock Out reluctantly said as he picked up the relic.

"And make sure that I am not bothered while I take care of our... _guest,_ " Megatron added just before Knock Out left.

Knock Out turned his helm in mild confusion, but nodded anyway. Then he left the room, doors making a strange click behind him that Smokescreen could only guess was the doors locking.

They were left in silence.

Smokescreen stared at the closed door, then he eventually felt his optics drawn back to the red ones of Megatron.

The silence didn't last long.

"Well, Autobot-"

"Smokescreen."

He didn't have time to stop himself from speaking. At least it was only his name and nothing of actual importance.

Megatron raised an optical ridge.

"The name's Smokescreen."

Megatron smirked. "This will be easier than I thought. You're already cooperating and I haven't even started."

Smokescreen was afraid to ask _what_ he hadn't started.

"Well then, Smokescreen-"

Smokescreen didn't like the way his name sounded coming from Megatron's mouth. It gave him another chill.

"-Seeing as you've been so willing already, how about you keep it that way and tell me what I want to know."

Megatron stepped closer to the berth and Smokescreen realized just how large the warlord was. He was undoubtedly taller than Optimus and he was certainly bigger in every other aspect as well.

"Well?"

Smokescreen kept silent and continued to stare at the Decepticon leader.

Intrigue and entertainment spread across Megatron's face and he laughed a little.

"I think I'm going to enjoy breaking you, _Smokescreen_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, no, I don't hate Smokescreen. In fact, Smokescreen is one of my favorite characters (second only to Knock Out). But what type of writer would I be if I didn't let my favorite characters get hurt a little bit? That's why I made an entire collection dedicated to Smokescreen getting hurt. I intend to make more fics and I intend on making Smokescreen go through a lot.
> 
> Sorry, Smokey, I love you, but that's just how it's gonna be. I will give you some comfort and a shiny red boyfriend though. How does that sound?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought writing a softer Knock Out that cares about his patients, even though he doesn't express it, would be great. He may be sassy and act like he only cares about his finish on the outside, but I think that on the inside, like every doctor, he feels sympathy, even if it's the smallest amount, for each of his patients. He’ll probably be a little out of character because of that though.

Knock Out had been waiting outside the medical bay for Megatron to finish his... interrogation.

When the Decepticon warlord had finally exited the room, his clawed servos were dripping energon and he had a wicked smirk on his face.

It looked like he was getting results.

Knock Out stayed silent, but he gave Megatron a questioning look.

"I'm not done with him yet," Megatron said. "Fix him up. I don’t want him dying on me."

"Right away, my liege," Knock Out replied, raising his hand to his chest and bowing slightly in a formal salute.

Megatron made his way down the hallway.

Knock Out dropped his hand and made his way into the medical bay in order to take care of their Autobot prisoner.

"Alright, Smokey~" Knock Out sung as he entered the room. "Let's get-"

He stopped once he laid eyes on the young mech.

Knock Out's optics widened in shock and horror.

Claw marks raked his frame. His arms, his chest, his legs. Everywhere. Energon draining from the wounds, onto the berth, and onto the floor.

Then his gaze fell to Smokescreen's interface panel. It looked half torn off, but it looked like Smokescreen had managed to close it after the event that Knock Out was fairly certain just took place.

Knock Out had seen his share of injuries. In fact, he had seen every injury. He was the only medic on board. But nothing... nothing quite like _this._

He couldn't even _see_ that finish he was so envious of. The energon covered it all.

If the Autobot wasn't clearly shaking, Knock Out might have thought he was already dead.

He walked closer, careful not to step in the slow-growing puddle of energon on the floor.

"Dear Primus, what did he do?" Knock Out mumbled. He already knew the answer. If it wasn't so clearly visible from the outside, he could see it in Smokescreen's half online optics. They told the whole story between their flickering.

Then, per usual, Knock Out felt the pang of sympathy bubbling in his spark as he watched the drops of the glowing blue liquid fall to the ground.

He was a doctor, how could he not feel bad for each and every bot that he's treated. Decepticon or Autobot.

He was usually quite good at pushing down that feeling. He's felt it so often that he hardly even recognizes it anymore.

But this made him realize that he'd started to take a liking to the Autobot, despite the fact that he was exactly that.

An Autobot.

Knock Out knows that he shouldn't be worrying, much less _caring_ about an Autobot, but right now, it didn't matter.

He was merely a doctor. This was merely his patient.

In this room, they were merely two Cybertronians.

He was allowed to care about his patient.

"Smokescreen," Knock Out whispered gently.

Said mech slowly turned his optics to Knock Out.

He could see the fear much clearer when Smokescreen’s gaze was aimed at him.

The poor bot was absolutely terrified.

Further adding to the proof of Megatron's actions.

Knock Out raised a servo slowly.

Smokescreen turned away quickly and tried to shrink away from the medic's reach.

Knock Out looked at his servo, then lowered it in realization.

"Smokescreen," he tried again. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

Smokescreen turned back to Knock Out. "...Help?"

His voice was barely a whisper. It was raspy and shakey.

"Yes, now I'm going to put you into stasis so I can operate," Knock Out said.

"No!"

Knock Out was taken aback by Smokescreen's sudden outburst.

"No, please don't," Smokescreen's voice went back down to a whisper. "I don't- I don't... not again... please."

Knock Out's spark wilted at the Autobot's broken state.

To think that such an energetic and high spirited bot could be reduced to shaking and begging in less than a cycle.

Well, this _was_ the work of Megatron. The warlord had no definition of patience or remorse. If he wanted something. He got it. Whatever it took.

Knock Out didn't even want to know what Megatron had done while the bot was helpless.

"Alright, I won't," Knock Out complied. "But I'll let you know, it is going to hurt a lot more."

"It already hurts like the Pit," Smokescreen laughed slightly and a small smile formed. "I'm not sure you could make it much worse."

Knock Out might have smiled. _Might_ have. But given the circumstances, he didn't find it appropriate.

Smokescreen seemed to be returning to his usual self though. It was a such a sudden shift that Knock Out wasn't sure if he should find it comforting or disheartening.

It could mean that Smokescreen looks a lot worse than how it actually is, or it could mean that Smokescreen is trying to put on a brave face and tough it out, which, in Knock Out's experience, is never good.

Given the Autobot's lack of torture experience and Megatron's ruthlessness, it was likey the second.

Dealing with outside injuries was easy, but if Knock Out didn't do something about the psychological injuries they would only get worse.

Knock Out debated whether or not he should call Smokescreen out on his act.

However, the argument that there were more pressing issues than Smokescreen hiding his fear and trauma won out.

Trauma could be dealt with later, even if it did pose the risk of even worse trauma in the future, but the fact that Smokescreen's energon supply would probably leak out soon could not.

So Knock Out set to work repairing the mech.

"Don't worry," Knock Out whispered.

The Autobot made no sound or movement of acknowledgment. Knock Out didn't mind. He trusted that the mech was listening.

"I've got you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice. Finally to the comfort part. Well, not entirely comfort, but Knock Out tries his best. He's not super great with feelings or emotions. Anyway, he's definitely a little out of character in this chapter, but that's sort of the point.

Knock Out felt himself wincing every single time Smokescreen did.

He couldn’t help the fact that he was a sympathetic pain feeler. Especially when it came to damage done to a finish to rival his own.

Knock Out felt himself place a servo in his own chassis. He couldn’t imagine what it felt like to have Megatron’s claws raking down his plates. He shivered a little.

A few words came to mind.

Painful. Agonizing. Excruciating. Tormenting.

Knock Out was trying to be careful in order to cause Smokescreen the least amount of pain possible, but the fact that Smokescreen didn’t want to be put into temporary stasis made it a little more difficult.

He could understand Smokescreen’s reasoning. The poor bot was traumatized by what Megatron did to him. He was on a Decepticon ship with no way out and no way to contact his team. He was surrounded by enemies. Anything could happen if he went offline. It made sense, but it sure made his job as a medic harder.

He did his best though, but there was no way he could fix every single scratch without causing the injured mech some pain.

"You alright?” Knock Out asked as he took a temporary pause from his work.

He had found himself asking that question almost every time Smokescreen made any indication that he was in pain. Smokescreen didn't usually respond, so after a klick, Knock Out would get back to work.

"Why do you care?” Smokescreen asked. Half of it sounded like Smokescreen was actually serious about his question. The other half sounded like Smokescreen was just being snarky and rude.

At least he had said something this time.

Knock out almost pressed against Smokescreens wounds just to spite him, but he thought better of it. The kid’s been through enough pain.

"Is a doctor not allowed to care for his patient?” Knock Out replied as he got back to work.

"It’s just... you know... Decepticon. Autobot,” Smokescreen answered as he winced again in pain. "We don't really mix. I didn't think you'd care."

"Well, against my better judgment, I do,” Knock Out said.

"Why?" Smokescreen's voice was back down to a hesitant whisper.

Knock Out looked at him with a soft, sympathetic gaze.

Smokescreen was serious.

Did he not have anyone to care about him? Has no one ever told him _why_ they care about him?

Of course he has. He's an Autobot. Autobot's do nothing but care about each other.

But if they really cared for him, they wouldn't have let him get captured in the first place.

"I'm not entirely sure," Knock out mumbled.

Smokescreen's optics fell.

Knock Out looked away from Smokescreen and continued working on the wounds. Avoiding eye contact made talking about how he feels about others a lot easier.

"But it might be because I've taken a liking to you."

Smokescreen was probably waiting for more of an explanation, but that wasn't Knock Out's style, so he continued his work in silence.

Working in silence had always been his forte.

Nothing to bother him. Nothing to distract him. Nothing but his patient and his thoughts.

Just how he likes it.

Smokescreen winced as Knock Out began welding a particularly deep scratch on his leg.

"Don't worry, I saved the worst for last," Knock Out said. He still didn't pull his eyes away from his work. "Once I'm done with your exterior injuries, I'll move on to examining your internal ones."

"Internal?"

Knock Out looked away from the scratch and glanced at Smokescreen's damaged interface plate.

He felt Smokescreen tense beneath him.

"Do... do you have to?" Smokescreen was back to whispering.

"Yes," Knock Out said firmly as he finished sealing the final scratch. He moved a servo to hover over the panel.

Smokescreen made no action to slide it open.

"Smokescreen, I can't help you if you don't let me," Knock Out said.

"I'm fine," Smokescreen grimaced as he spoke.

An obvious lie.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Smokescreen still did nothing.

Knock Out sighed. "I just want to make sure there's nothing wrong. Lord Megatron is quite a brute. He might have caused some damage. It's my job to make sure he didn't. And if he did, it's my job to fix it."

"I don't... I don't..." Smokescreen couldn't seem to find the words. His vents had started increasing their intake and he had started shaking again.

He was hyberventalating.

Knock Out caught on quickly. "Hey, hey," He gently touched Smokescreen's arm. "You need to calm down. Slow down your breathing. Ok? Follow my breathing. In. Out. In."

Smokescreen wasn't listening.

"Smokescreen!"

The Autobot in question flinched. His optics snapped up to meet those of the Decepticon medic.

"Listen to me! You need to do what I do. Breath in deeply."

Smokescreen took in a shaky breath.

"Now out."

Smokescreen let out the air.

"In."

In.

"Out."

Out.

"There we go. Better already." Knock Out smiled at Smokescreen. "Keep that up until your breathing has gone back to normal."

It took a few more klicks before Smokescreens ventilation had normalized completely and the shaking had stopped.

Knock Out turned back to the interface panel.

"Smokescreen, do you trust me?" Knock Out asked. "Not as a Decepticon, but as a doctor. As _your_ doctor. I'm not going to do what Lord Megatron did. I only want to help, but you need to trust me."

Smokescreen stared for a moment.

"Do you trust me?" Knock Out repeated.

Another moment of silence and staring, then finally, Smokescreen turned his head to the side to avoid Knock Out's gaze. Then his plate slid open.

Knock Out's servo left Smokescreen's arm slowly.

"I'll be careful. I'm only going to see _if_ you're hurt, which you might not be."

Smokescreen nodded.

"Tell me if anything hurts."

Another nod.

"Thank you."

Smokescreen looked back at the medic.

"For trusting me."


	4. Chapter 4

Knock Out wasn't sure why he was surprised by the third time Megatron had come out of the medical bay looking the same way he did the first time. Energon soaked servos and a smirk.

"Have you found what he need yet?" Knock Out asked.

After three consecutive rounds of torment with only a break for Knock Out to treat Smokescreen must have provided some results.

"Oh, I'm not looking for information," Megatron said. "If I wanted information, I would just go to the patch."

"Then... what... why are you still torturing him?" Knock Out questioned.

There was a hint of annoyance in Megatron's face at being questioned by the medic, but he answered anyway. "I intend to break him." Then after a small pause. "Then I plan to rebuild him."

Megatron walked away.

"Physical and psychological torture," Knock Out mumbled. "Nasty stuff. Low for even you, Lord Megatron... It is effective though. Especially for the task of breaking an opponent."

Knock Out entered the medical room to complete his part of this routine.

The first two times Knock Out had laid eyes on Smokescreen, he looked the same. Scratches and dents all over, energon pouring from every opening.

This third time was different.

Yes, the scratches were still there, so where the dents. But everything was so much... _worse._

Knock Out could actually _see_ Smokescreen's spark through all the damage.

The fact that it was dim and flickering was everything but a good sign.

It looked like Megatron had ripped a hole right through Smokescreen's chassis to pull out his spark.

From the way Smokescreen's spark looked, Knock Out would say that Megatron almost did.

Luckily, they needed Smokescreen alive, so the young mech had some time left before he actually had to worry about all that.

But that wasn't all. There was the armor plating that had been torn from Smokescreen's frame strewn about the room.

Knock Out remembered the time Optimus Prime had forcefully torn out his door.

He only mentioned how hard it was to replace, but it also hurt like the Pit.

In several places, including his throat, his plating had been crushed.

The Autobot on the table was completely still.

"Smokescreen?" Knock Out called out.

His spark was, barely, glowing, so he wasn't dead.

His optics were offline.

Perhaps it was the same as the rest of him.

Another bad sign.

Knock Out debated if he should wake Smokescreen or let him remain offline.

With Smokescreen offline, it would be much easier to deal with his injuries. However, if Knock Out operated on Smokescreen while he wasn't aware, that could cause Knock Out to lose the trust he had worked towards.

And as his doctor, Knock Out needed his patient to trust him.

Knock Out looked at the door.

Or perhaps... there was no real harm in letting Smokescreen power back up in his own time.

Not only would that give Knock Out some time to thoroughly assess the damage, but it would also give Smokescreen a longer break from what Knock Out was sure would be a round four from Megatron.

To be honest, the kid needed a break.

Megatron was ruthless.

Knock Out was surprised that Smokescreen hadn't suffered any internal damage because of the warlord.

Hopefully, it would stay that way.

Knock Out knew how to deal with external injuries, but he lacked medical experience in the internal area.

There was a war going on. The only injuries he ever saw were scratches, blaster wounds, shrapnel, dents, crushed systems, holes, missing limbs, etcetera, etcetera.

He knew how to treat internal injuries, of course. He had to learn everything in order to become a medic. If he really needed it, he could dig it back up from his memory banks.

In fact, he could do that right not while Smokescreen was still offline.

Just in case.

How long ago was it that he first started learning to be a medic? Was it before the war started?

Well, it had to be. Megatron recruited him because of his medical skills.

But how much longer before the war was it?

Knock Out sat down, allowing him to focus on nothing but searching for what he needed.

Was it something he learned as a beginner?

No. They wouldn't make a beginner learn those techniques. Those were too advanced.

Knock Out watched as memories of his days back on Cybertron when he was still a trainee play through his processor. The memories were extensive and detailed.

It might take a while.

"Knock... Out...?"

Knock Out immediately pulled himself out of his past and into the present.

He had lost track of time searching for information. Smokescreen was back online.

Knock Out nearly jumped to his feet to get to Smokescreen's side.

The Autobot's optics weren't focussing properly. He was shaking like a wet dog. He was breathing in shaky and loud breaths. His systems were working overdrive trying to keep him stable.

"You di-idn't..." his voice was weaker than Knock Out had ever heard and it glitched slightly.

Megatron really didn't hold back this time.

At least his voice box was probably only damaged instead of completely removed, like the Autobot scout that could only talk in sequences of whirs and beeps.

"While I-I-I was... ou-out?" Smokescreen kept talking, but he cringed at every glitch.

Knock Out was pretty sure he had a good idea of what the bot was trying to say.

"You said you didn't want me to work on you while you were offline," Knock Out answered. "What doctor would I be if I didn't listen to my patient."

Smokescreen tried to smile, but the action seemed to cause him pain, proved by the grimace that replaced it.

"You ca-an... now..."

Knock Out nodded and started his repairs on Smokescreen.

He started with the scratches. Those could easily be fixed with a welder.

He could easily reattach the missing plating.

But the damaged voice box and the gaping hole in Smokescreen's chest might be a bit of a problem.

He had spare metal thanks to the Vehicons he had dismantled for parts. It might not be incredible, but it would work until Knock Out could find a permanent replacement.

But the voice box?

That was something else Knock Out didn't have experience in.

He could easily replace Smokescreen's voice box, but somehow, he knew the Autobot wouldn't like that.

But a voice box isn't easy to fix.

He might not even know how to fix it.

Smokescreen flinched, pulling Knock Out from his thoughts.

His patient was in pain.

 _No_.

Someone he cared about was in pain.

 _It doesn't have to be that way,_ the voice in the back of his head told him.

Knock Out ignored it.

_You can get him out._

Knock Out shook his head, trying to dismiss his thoughts.

_You know you can. You just have to wait for the right moment._

Knock Out looked at Smokescreen, who was staring back at him.

_You can save him._


	5. Chapter 5

Knock Out had covered the hole revealing Smokscreen's spark with the help of the spare metal he had. He had welded every scratch closed and reattached every plate. He had sanded and buffed out every line the welder made.

Except for the fact that he could use a new paint job and his voice box was still damaged, Smokescreen was good as new.

On the outside at least.

Knock Out knew there would be some lasting psychological effects of the events that had taken place.

But for now, he could gloat in the fact that he had, once again, done an incredible job at restoring the Autobot.

Now that Knock Out looked at Smokescreen's new chest plate, he had a thought as to why Megatron had destroyed it.

Smokescreen no longer had his Autobot insignia.

His elite guard insignias on his shoulders had been clawed out after the second time.

Megatron really was trying to break Smokescreen's Autobot spirit then rebuild him as a Decepticon.

Knock Out was almost disappointed when he saw Megatron enter the medical bay.

He had spent so much time rebuilding Smokescreen and he had done it so well that he was mildly upset knowing that Megatron was just going to ruin all his hard work again.

Smokescreen refused to look at Megatron, but no one missed the way he flinched each time Megatron spoke or took a step.

In fact, Megatron smirked each time it happened.

Knock Out had worked for Megatron for quite some time. He knew how Megatron worked.

Megatron had already broken Smokescreen, no doubt about that. But in order to build Smokescreen back up, he needs to be encouraged to be rebuilt instead of remaining in his broken state.

Fear makes a powerful motivator.

"I want you to repaint him," Megatron ordered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Knock Out asked in confusion.

"You heard me," Megatron growled.

"Yes, I did, but... I'm not quite sure I understand."

"He's been so good for me, don't you think?"

Knock Out looked down at Smokescreen, then back to the warlord.

"I think he deserves a reward," Megatron finished.

Smokescreen finally looked at Megatron. It was probably the last thing the mech was expecting.

With the foundation in place, the bricks come next.

A little bit of kindness goes a long way.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Knock Out said.

Megatron left the room.

Not too long after, two Vehicons entered with white and blue paint, then they left without a word.

"Why?"

Knock Out looked down at Smokescreen.

"Why wo-ould he?"

Knock Out glanced at the door.

"It's part of his plan," Knock Out said.

Smokescreen tilted his helm to express his confusion instead of straining his broken voice.

"His plan to break you, then build you back up," the medic continued.

Smokescreen offered a small nod, but the bot was still clearly confused.

Knock Out sighed. "He's trying to turn you into a Decepticon," he finally said.

Smokescreen's optics widened. "N-n-no... I-I won't."

"I know."

Once again, Smokescreen stared.

"I won't let him."

"How?"

"I'll explain it all later. Let's get you repainted first."

Knock Out remembered exactly what Smokescreen's paint job looked like. He had spent quite some time staring in envy at the white and blue finish.

He had plenty of experience painting and buffing his own finish. He hadn't done it for anyone else. Breakdown never let him and he sure as the Pit wasn't about to ask Soundwave, or Primus forbid, Megatron.

It would probably be much easier working on someone else where he could actually see and reach everything he was painting.

Painting in itself wasn't hard, but having to wait for the first coat to dry, then the second. Then, of course, sealant and wax needed to be applied to protect the fresh paint job and make it look extra shiny.

Once the work was complete, Knock Out stepped back, once again admiring his incredible work.

He really is good at what he does.

"Good as new~" Knock Out sang.

Though he doubted it would last long. He knew Megatron had more in stock for the Autobot.

_Not for long._

There they were again. Knock Out's thoughts that would cost him his spark if anyone heard them.

"You sa-aid... you won't-t..."

Knock Out looked at Smokescreen.

"I won't let him turn you into a Decepticon," Knock Out repeated his statement from earlier. "I believe I owe you an explanation."

Smokescreen nodded.

"I'm waiting for the right moment. I haven't found it yet, but I will."

Knock Out leaned down to Smokescreen's audial receptors and dropped his voice. Even though they were alone, Soundwave was everywhere.

"I'm going to get you out."

Knock Out leaned away and smirked slightly at Smokescreen's shock and confusion.

"Wha-at!"

Knock Out raised a finger to his mouth to shush the Autobot.

"Why?"

Knock Out sighed. "Didn't I already tell you?"

He took Smokescreen's silence as a sign that he had forgotten.

"I've taken a liking to you."


	6. Chapter 6

The fourth time was different.

"There's no need for your services," Megatron informed the red medic.

His servos were clean. That smirk was still there, but... had Megatron really not damaged the Autobot?

But if Knock Out couldn't see Smokescreen, he couldn't set his plan into action.

"I still need to perform a simple examination," Knock Out lied. "It shouldn't take too long, I just need to make sure that he's still stable."

"Is that so?" Megatron asked.

"We do want him to join us, correct?" Knock out didn't wait for Megatron's answer. "Well, we need to keep him in good health in order for us to do that. There may not be any damage on the outside, but there could very possibly be internal and mental damage. Not to mention that I want to work a little more on his voice box."

Megatron stared at Knock Out. His gaze held a hint of doubt, but who was he to question the only medic on the ship?

"Make it quick," Megatron finally said. "Inform me when you are finished. I want him transferred to his own room as soon as you're finished."

His own room? Had Megatron already succeeded? Was Knock Out too late?

"Of course... Lord Megatron," Knock Out answered hesitantly, then he quickly turned to enter the medical bay.

He waited until he was sure Megatron had walked away and the doors were closed before he spoke.

"Smokescreen?"

"Ye-eah?"

It was the first time Smokescreen had actually replied to Knock Out's call. It wasn't loud, but it was there.

"You're... alright?" Knock Out asked. It wasn't quite a question, but not entirely a statement either.

Well, 'alright' is a broad term.

"I mean," Knockout corrected, "he didn't hurt you? At least not this time."

"No."

"Then... what did he..."

Knock Out trailed off.

It didn't look like Megatron had even done anything. Smokescreen was just as pristine as Knock Out had left him. No leaking energon or transmission fluid from his interface plate.

"We t-t-talk-ked," Smokescreen said softly.

"That's all?" Knock Out asked.

Smokescreen shook his head, but he didn't say anything.

Whatever it was that Megatron had done, it had shaken the bot. It clearly wasn't what Megatron had done the first three times, but it was something that would push Smokescreen closer toward joining their side.

"What did you talk about?" Knock Out changed the subject instead of pushing it further.

"Get-ting my own roo-oom."

"And you said yes," Knock Out sighed with slight disappointment.

Had Smokescreen really given up on escape?

"When the-they take me, we-e-e get ou-out," Smokescreen said with the beginnings of a mischievous grin.

The rookie was smarter than Knock Out gave him credit for, that's for sure.

"That's perfect," Knock Out smiled. "It's the perfect chance for you to 'slip away' from me."

Smokescreen stared at him with confusion and sadness in his optics. "You're not... you're not comin-ing?"

How could Knock Out say no to that face?

"Why would I?" Knock Out asked softly. "I'm a Decepticon. This is where I stay."

"But is-s-s it where you _want_ t-t-to stay?"

Knock Out's opened his mouth, then he closed it. Some questions were better left unanswered.

"Come with-ith me."

"I... I can't"

"Why?"

"Lord Megatron-"

"To the Pit with Megatron! We can protect you!"

Knock Out figured he was talking about the rest of the Autobots.

"Just come with me... please."

Smokescreen's voice box hadn't falter once.

"You just _had_ to say please," Knock Out sighed.

Smokescreen smiled.

"You'll come th-th-then?"

The glitches were back.

Knock Out sighed again, but he didn't say anything.

Of course he wanted to leave, but Megatron had used the same foundation to build Knock Out.

Fear.

Megatron ruled with fear.

Effective to keep people in their places, but also effective at inducing hate within those people.

And once the fear was gone, only the hate was left.

But the question was... was that fear still left inside of Knock Out?

What did he fear more, what Megatron would do if he left, or what Megatron would do if he stayed and let Smokescreen get away?

Or did he fear seeing Smokescreen hurt again more?

If Knock Out was at Smokescreen's side, he could always be there for him. If he stayed, he could keep Smokescreen safe from his end.

But Megatron was on his end.

And without a doubt, he feared Megatron... so maybe it wasn't so bad an idea.

Smokescreen did have a point. The Autobots could help him.

Well, if the Autobots didn't try to kill him first, that is.

He was a Decepticon after all. Not to mention that the Autobots weren't too trusting.

One got deed wouldn't make Knock Out worthy of a second chance.

He'd done so much to hurt the Autobots, they would be better letting him die at the hands of Megatron.

Well, leaving with Smokescreen didn't necessarily mean _joining_ him.

If he left on his own, he would be safe from both Megatron's rath and the Autobot's judgment.

Starscream's managed to survive on his own this far, so how hard could it be?

If he found the right recourses and proper shelter, then maybe...

"Well-l-l?" Smokescreen asked.

"Alright." One last sigh was elicited from Knock Out. "I'll come with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little long. I got carried away a bit and wrote a lot, but I'm sure none of you are going to be complaining. Enjoy!

"Lord Megatron," Knock Out spoke over his com. "I've finished. He's ready for transport."

"Very well," Megatron replied. "I am sending Vehicons to your location to assist you in moving our _guest._ I'll be meeting you in his new room."

"Understood," Knock Out said as he gave Smokescreen a glance, asking the silent question 'are you ready?'

Smokescreen gave him a nod in return.

Knock Out had retrieved the phase shifter from his room. It would prove useful in their escape. Knock Out had also grown quite attached to it. It would be a shame to leave it in the hands of Megatron. He'd bet that Smokescreen would like to keep it as well.

"You remember to wait for signal?" Knock Out asked.

They had planned everything beforehand. They only had one shot, so it had to be perfect. If they messed it up, then Megatron would be a lot more careful. Knock Out would likely end up in a holding cell and Smokescreen would likely end up chained to a table once again.

Luckily, Knock Out still had use to Megatron as a medic, so he wouldn't be killed, but there would be nothing he could do to help Smokescreen, who would likely continue suffering this torture from the warlord.

"I-I-I'm not that st-tupid," Smokescreen said. There wasn't any animosity in his voice though.

"I just want to make sure," Knock Out replied as he fiddled with the phase shifter on his wrist. "I... I'm..."

"Nervous?" Smokescreen finished.

"Yes... well..." Knock Out sighed, "just... what if something happens? What if we don't make it out? What would happen then?"

"Don't think abou-out that-t."

"Easy for you to say. You're an Autobot. You probably have settings against thinking negatively."

"Th-that's not it-t-t. It's just, wh-when you think about what cou-ould go wrong, it-t usually does-s-s."

Knock Out opened his mouth the reply, but he was cut off by the doors to the medical bay opening.

They both looked toward it.

Three Vehicons stood at the door.

One began to speak. "We're here to help escort the prisoner-."

Another punched his side lightly.

"-The _guest_ ," the Vehicon corrected himself.

"Ah, yes," Knock Out said. He gave Smokescreen a look out of the side of his optics. "Let's get him moving then."

The Vehicons stepped into the room.

Knock Out began removing Smokescreen's restraints, but he quickly replaced the ones around Smokescreen's wrists with a stasis cuffs.

They had to make it at least _seem_ real.

"You three follow behind me. Keep your blaster's trained on him to ensure that he doesn't try anything," Knock Out ordered.

The Vehicons nodded, then switched to their blasters. Two stood at Smokescreen's side, then the last took the rear.

Once they were all in position, Knock Out led the way through the halls.

After several lefts and rights down the maze-like halls of the _Nemesis_ , the Vehicons began to look at each other in confusion.

It wasn't until Knock Out took another left turn that one of them finally spoke up.

"This isn't the way to the room Lord Megatron prepared," he said.

Knock Out looked at the Vehicon and gave his best innocent look. "It isn't?" he asked. "I could have sworn Lord Megatron told me it was this way. Unless maybe he gave me the wrong directions. Or maybe he gave _you_ the wrong directions."

The Vehicons looked amongst each other again. They were actually pondering if it was them who had gotten it wrong.

"Well, no matter," Knock Out shrugged. "I can just com Lord Megatron and tell him of our situation. Of course, he won't be happy to hear that we've delayed him from seeing his guest."

The Vehicon's looks got more frantic. They knew that when Megatron is upset, he usually likes to take out his anger. Most of the time, it's taken out on the spark of an innocent and loyal Vehicon.

"There's..." one of the Vehicons spoke up. "There's no need for that. I'm sure that he would tell someone like you the correct orders. He was probably teaching us a lesson in trust by giving us incorrect orders. He wanted us to trust a higher authority, even though we were told something else."

The other Vehicons nodded.

"He does always choose the most inconvenient times to teach lessons," Knock Out commented with a hint of amusement.

Vehicons were so gullible.

Knock Out turned around and continued walking, this time clasping his hands behind his back.

After a few more turns, Knock Out decided that they were far enough into the ship to be safe from being spotted or heard. He unfurled the first three digits of the loose fist he had made with his right servo, then he sent a glance over his shoulder.

Smokescreen winked at him.

In a matter of seconds, the had both turned around abruptly and taken out all three Vehicons with ease.

Knock Out removed Smokescreen's stasis cuffs, then gave him a smile.

"Now let's get out of here," the medic said.

"Actually," Smokescreen began. "I-I have an ide-dea."

Knock Out stared in shock. "What could be so important that we risk our freedom?"

"Omega K-Keys."

Knock turned his helm in confusion.

"The rel-lics," Smokescreen clarified.

"Are they really that important?" Knock Out asked.

"Yes," Smokescreen nodded. "I'll expla-plain later. Where are th-they?"

Knock Out sighed, then transformed into his Aston Martin form. "Follow me."

Smokescreen transformed as well, with some struggle, then they took off through the hallways.

The speed of both of their vehicle modes made traversing the long hallways of the _Nemesis_ much easier.

They past by a few squads of Vehicons on guard duty, but Knock Out had hoped that they were going too fast for the Vehicons to get a proper look at either of them.

Then a final right turn placed them right in front of the doors to the vault.

Knock Out transformed back to his bipedal form.

"This it?" Smokescreen asked as he carefully transformed as well.

Knock Out stared at the Autobot's struggle to transform. Was there damage done to his T-cog that Knock Out missed?

He'd have to examine him again after they were out.

"I'll grab the keys," Knock Out said, activating the phase shifter, then walking through the doors.

He emerged shortly after with the two relics in hand.

"Only t-two?" Smokescreen questioned.

"Yes. We only have the two," Knock Out said. "Wait... how many do you have?"

Smokescreen raised a single digit.

"Then... where's the last-" Knock Out cut himself off. "That traitorous little-" He cut himself off again.

Wasn't he technically a traitor now?

An alarm sounded.

"Scrap," Knock Out cursed. "We gotta go."

Knock Out handed Smokescreen the keys, took him by the arm, activated the phase shifter, then ran through the wall with the Autobot in tow.

Running through walls made traversing the massive ship much easier, but Knock Out had no idea where he was going. He didn't even know where he _should_ go. He was just hoping they ended up _somewhere_. Anywhere, really.

Well, away from Megatron would be preferable. For all they know, they might be on their way to the bridge right now, where Megatron is most likely residing.

Then Knock Out saw light.

It was the sky.

He stopped running and let go of Smokescreen. They walked cautiously toward the edge of the ship. Smokescreen looked over the side. The ground was barely visible.

"You don't-t happen to b-be able to fly, do yo-ou?" Smokescreen asked.

"Not anymore," Knock Out replied. "On Cybertron, I had a flying alt, but once I came to Earth, I found that I liked their cars much better."

Smokescreen groaned.

"But if I could get my optics on a flying vehicle, then I could change back to one," Knock Out added.

"Well, i-i-if you couldn't-t tell, we don't have a-alot of options," Smokescreen said as he stepped away from the edge a bit.

"I couldn't," Knock Out rolled his optics sarcastically.

"Knock Out!"

Said Decepticon flinched and slowly turned around.

Megatron stood not too far behind them with several Vehicons and Eradicons at his side.

"What are you doing?" Megatron demanded.

"What does it look like?" Knock Out replied.

His spark was pounding in its chamber. He had never spoken back to Megatron before. But, oh, did it feel good.

Megatron looked at the edge of the ship, then at the two escapees. He raised his arm cannon at them.

"Where will you go?" Megatron asked. He seemed genuinely curious. "A guaranteed death..." He motioned to the edge. "...or a possible death." He lowered his cannon slightly. "If you return now, I _might_ be willing to overlook this mishap. Depending on your usefulness, I might even _forgive_ you for this."

They both remained silent, so Megatron continued.

"Smokescreen..." he said in a low, menacing, rumble.

The Autobot tensed.

"You want to go back to your Autobots?" Megatron asked. "You think that they'll welcome you back? You think that they'll _want_ you back? After they find out that you were taking my spike like a pleasurebot? After they find out that you started enjoying it? That you started wanting it?"

Smokescreen had started shaking again.

"You think they'll want you back?" Megatron repeated.

Smokescreen looked down.

"But _I'll_ take you back," Megatron offered. "Of course, there will be some punishment, but you can join me. What'll it be... _Autobot_ _?"_

Smokescreen took a step forward.

Knock Out wrapped his arm around Smokescreen's waist in order to stop him.

"We'll take out chances," the medic said.

Then he dragged Smokescreen to the edge and jumped.

Knock Out immediately regretted his decision.

He hadn't properly thought this through.

It was too late for that though. They'd just have to figure something out before they reached the ground, not to mention they had to do something about the Vehicons closing in on them.

"Smokescreen," Knock Out yelled over the wind. "Do you think you can contact your team?"

Smokescreen shook his head. He looked dazed.

"Why not? Are we still in the range of the Nemesis' shielding?"

Smokescreen shook his head again.

"Then-"

"You heard what he said!" Smokescreen cut him off. "The-they won't... they won't want m-m-me back..."

"Smokescreen, he's manipulating you," Knock Out said. "He said all those things to make you _think_ they were true. What he did to you wasn't your fault. The Autobots will gladly take you back. And if they don't, I'll beat them up for you."

Smokescreen snorted. "Good luck."

"I'm serious," Knock Out said. "Now contact them before we hit solid ground."

Smokescreen hesitated a moment, then he slipped the keys between his door wings, and activated his com link to the base.

"Ratchet, I-I could really use a ground bridge," he said with a hint of urgency.

Knock Out felt himself frown at the noticeable effort Smokescreen made to avoid the glitches in his voice. He'd have to figure out how to fix the Autobot's voice box.

Knock Out could hear the voices from the other side of the link, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

It took a few more moments, then Knock Out saw the swirling green of a ground bridge open some distance beneath them.

"Get ready, we're going t-to make an entrance," Smokescreen said.

Knock Out looked behind them. The several purple jets behind them had multiplied.

And Megatron was closing in fast.

Knock Out looked back to the bridge. They were so close.

Just when Knock Out swore he could touch the portal, a mass of nearly 6 tons of metal in the form of Megatron came barrelling into his side.

He let out a painful grunt and winced.

That would leave a mark.

That wasn't what was important right now.

He didn't care that they had missed the ground bridge. He didn't care that he definitely had a massive dent in his side.

He lost his grip on Smokescreen.

Knock Out frantically looked around for the Autobot.

He had also been thrown off course, but he was almost within reach.

"Smokescreen!" Knock Out yelled. He reached his servos out for the other mech.

Smokescreen looked at him, then did the same.

The could barely reach each other, but it was enough for Knock Out to interlock their digits and pull Smokescreen closer.

They both stared at the fast-approaching earth below.

Smokescreen tapped the phase shifter on Knock Out's wrist.

"You think th-the proper grou-ounding applies t-to actual gr-ground?" he asked.

Knock Out activated the relic. "Only one way to find out."

He squeezed his optics shut as they hit the ground.

But they didn't.

The hum of the phase shifter caused him to open his optics.

He looked around. It was dark, but it definitely looked like they were in the ground.

Smokescreen took Knock Out's arm this time and lead him out of their underground hiding place.

The sky greeted them.

Knock Out let out a happy sigh.

Smokescreen smiled, then activated his com once again. "Ratchet, we could still use that ground bridge."


	8. Chapter 8

The Autobots waited impatiently on the other end of the ground bridge. Smokescreen had been only gone around two earth days, but a lot could happen in less than 48 hours.

Including the red Decepticon medic that had walked into their base behind Smokescreen.

All the other Autobots activated their blasters and pointed at Knock Out. The only thing keeping them from shooting was the fact that Smokescreen was standing in front of him.

”Don’t shoot!” Smokescreen insisted.

None but Optimus lowered their weapons.

”Smokescreen, what is the meaning of this?” the prime asked.

Smokescreen looked at Knock Out, then back to the other Autobots.

”He saved m-my l-life,” Smokescreen explained. “If Knock Out ha-hadn’t been there, who knows how long I-I-I wo-ould have been st-stuck on that ship.”

Everyone noticed the glitches, but only Ratchet seemed entirely concerned about them.

”Your... voice,” the Autobot medic whispered.

Smokescreen lifted a servo instinctively and the memory of Megatron’s nearly crushing his voice box made the young mech tense.

”Long story,” Knock Out answered for him.

Everyone looked at him. Their blasters were all gone, but their evident mixed emotions were everywhere.

Optimus held the same neutral gaze he always seemed to have. Ratchet seemed more worried about the rookie than the Decepticon.

 _Ex-_ Decepticon.

Bumblebee also seemed more happy to have Smokescreen back, but he still looked at Knock Out warily.

Arcee and Bulkhead though, they both glared at him, not even trying to hide their hatred of him.

He couldn’t wait to see how the humans reacted.

But... this wasn’t where he belonged.

”I shouldn’t be here,” Knock Out whispered to Smokescreen, though he was fairly certain everyone else had heard as well.

”Where else would y-you g-go?” Smokescreen asked.

”I... I could have stayed.”

”If you st-stayed on th-that ship, Megatron would-d have kill-I’ll ed you.”

”He would have done a lot worse than kill me,” Knock Out mumbled.

”Stay with us-s-s,” Smokescreen insisted.

”I can’t, Knock Out whispered. “I don’t deserve it... after all I’ve done to hurt you.”

”D-don’t say that,” Smokescreen said. It wasn’t quite a yell, but his voice was rising. “If any-anyone doesn’t dese-serve t-to be here, i-it’s me.”

Now everyone as staring at Smokescreen.

”After wha-what happened on-n that sh-ship...” Smokescreen’s voice dropped again.

”No,” Knock Out said sternly. ”What happened was not your fault. What Megatron said was only to manipulate you. You-“

”It was true though,” Smokescreen cut him off with a raised voice again.

Knock Out’s optics widened in shock.

The other Autobots kept staring in confusion, their gazed flickering back and forth between the two mechs in front of them.

“What?” Knock Out asked in utter disbelief.

”Every word was true,” Smokescreen repeated.

”Did you really...?” Knock Out didn’t finish his question.

“Not until the end,” Smokescreen whispered.

The medic had known there was something different about the last time. Smokescreen hadn’t suffered any damages... so maybe that was Megatron’s way of adding more bricks. After brutally torturing and raping Smokescreen, he decided to be merciful and let Smokescreen enjoy it.

If that could even be called mercy when it’s real purpose was to break and manipulate the young Autobot.

The other Autobots began looking amongst each other in clear confusion at the situation. They all offered shrugs in reply.

“That was also part of his plan,” Knock Out said.

Arcee was the first to speak up. “What plan?”

Smokescreen looked down, so Knock Out was the one to reply.

”His plan to turn Smokescreen into a Decepticon,” he answered.

There was a long moment of silence as everyone stared at Smokescreen. They only just now seemed to notice Smokescreen’s missing insignias.

”But it didn’t work,” Knock Out said, not mentioning the fact that if he hadn’t grabbed Smokescreen and forced him off the ship, they would be short an Autobot.

”I...” Smokescreen trailed off.

”Smokescreen,” Optimus spoke up. “Whatever happened is not your fault. The only thing that matters is that you returned to us.”

”Speaking of which,” Ratchet joined in. “I would like to know what happened on that ship.”

Smokescreen had tried not revisiting the memories of what Megatron had done to him, but every time anyone said anything about the ship or Megatron, he found he couldn’t stop them from resurfacing.

Before he knew it, he was shaking again.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Knock Out was the first to react. “If you’re not ready, you don’t have to talk about it.” The medic touched Smokescreen’s arm. “You went through a lot and things like this take time to deal with. I’m sure they will understand.”

Everyone stared as Knock Out comforted the shaking white and blue rookie. They didn’t even try to stop him. The interaction was filled with such familiarity between the two that no one had the heart to interrupt.

Eventually, Smokescreen’s shaking stopped, but not after several moments of silence and gently touches from Knock Out. The medic digits carefully rubbing his arm was just so soothing that Smokescreen was almost afraid they would disappear forever, so he relished in every moment.

Then the touches were gone and Smokescreen frowned slightly.

”Ratchet,” Knock Out began. “If Smokescreen doesn’t mind, then I can tell you what I know. Of course, it won’t consist of everything. I only saw Smokescreen once Megatron was finished with him.”

“No,” Smokescreen replied quickly. “I-I’ll tell th-them when I’m re-ready.”

Knock Out nodded.

“We understand,” Optimus said.

“So, what are we going to do with the mad doctor,” Arcee said, once again glaring at said doctor.

“If what Smokescreen said about Knock Out saving is true-“

Smokescreen nodded.

“Then we owe him our thanks for returning our Autobot and the Omega Keys,” Optimus continued. The prime then turned to the bot in question. “Knock Out, you have a shelter here. If you desire to stay, then we will allow you to.”

”No disrespect Prime, but I don’t exactly think I’m welcome here,” Knock Out mumbled.

”Yeah, you aren’t,” Arcee scoffed.

”Arcee,” Optimus warned.

She closed her mouth but continued to glare at Knock Out.

“It will take some getting used to, but like all change, we will learn to accept your presence here,” Optimus said. “But... if any of my Autobots or their human companions are harmed because of you, then it will not be tolerated.”

”I understand,” Knock Out said, giving Optimus the same salute and bow had given Megatron so many times before. “I will think about your offer.”

“In the meantime, I would like to give You an examination, Smokescreen,” Ratchet said. “If that is alright.”

”I-I... uh... I would prefe-fer if Knock Out was th-there,” Smokescreen said hesitantly.

Everyone stared in slight confusion and shock at Smokescreen’s request, including Knock Out.

Ratchet merely nodded, though he seemed shocked as well, but then he turned to Knock Out. “Well, _doctor?”_

Knock Out composed himself, then straightened his posture. “Of course.”


	9. Chapter 9

Ratchet had taken Smokescreen to an empty room, upon request. Knock Out had also joined them in the room.

Smokescreen sat on the berth, staring at his clasped fingers in front of him.

The silence was deafening.

"Smokescreen..." Ratchet finally said.

The rookie flinched.

"I know you might not be ready to tell everyone else about what happened, but as your doctor, I need to know," the Autobot medic said.

Smokescreen glanced at Knock Out, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"With a-a-all due respect Rat-tchet, Knock Out was-s my doct-tor on th-the ship," Smokescreen said softly.

Ratchet looked up at the former Decepticon.

Knock Out offered a nod, confirming Smokescreen's statement.

"Isn't h-him knowing eno-ough?" Smokescreen asked. He made it seem like Knock Out knowing was a bad thing.

"But if I don't know what happened, I can't help you," Ratchet replied.

"Then l-let him do-o it-t."

They both stared at Knock Out, who was shocked at Smokescreen's request.

Ratchet took a step back from Smokescreen. "Well, you heard him, doctor. I trust that you are perfectly capable of performing the examination."

Knock Out stepped away from the wall, still slightly shocked that Smokescreen had requested him, and even more shocked that Ratchet was letting him do it.

"I'll remain right here," Ratchet said.

"Smokescreen," Knock Out said softly. "You know the drill."

Smokescreen nodded, then laid down on the berth.

"I have no problem taking care of you," Knock Out continued as he began his simple examination of Smokescreen. He doubted that much had changed since he lasted looked at him, but Ratchet also needed to know that Smokescreen was alright. "However, you're going to have let Ratchet treat you as well."

Smokescreen looked away.

"Ratchet is your _friend_ , Smokescreen," Knock Out said. "You know that he would _never_ hurt you the same way Lord Megatron did."

"I-I-I kn-know."

"I'm not going to stay here for-"

"Why not?" Ratchet interrupted.

"Sorry?" Knock Out asked.

"Why not stay here?" Ratchet repeated.

"I've told you why. I am- was a Decepticon. I've done all of you more wrong than I can keep track of. I shouldn't stay here."

"You should know that us Autobots are a lot more forgiving than the Decepticons," Ratchet said. "Because of what you did for Smokescreen, Optimus has probably already overlooked all of your other misdeeds. Arcee may hold a grudge a little longer and Bulkhead may not really like you, but what Optimus says is absolute. If he says you're one of us, then that's exactly it."

Knock Out looked away and resumed examining Smokescreen. He could feel Ratchet's optics on his back, watching him work swiftly and efficiently.

"There we go," Knock Out said as he finished the examination. "Outside looks all good. If you want your insignias back, I can start work on that. I'm still trying to figure out your voice box. Then, once you get settled back in, then I want to start figuring out your psychological injuries."

"Thanks," Smokescreen mumbled as he sat up.

"You're free to go," Knock Out said. "Go catch up with everyone else. Give Optimus the keys. Tell them that you're going to be just fine. I don't care what it is, just talk to them."

Smokescreen hesitantly nodded, then left the room, leaving the two medics in the room alone.

Knock Out glanced at Ratchet, who was staring at him, asking the question Knock Out knew was on everyone's mind.

Knock Out sighed. "I can tell you what happened from my perspective. I will leave the important bits to Smokescreen. He needs to do that himself."

"I never asked," Ratchet mumbled.

"But you still want to know," Knock Out replied.

"Yes, I do," Ratchet said seriously. "Smokescreen might not have been here long, but we've all grown attached and protective of him. He's one of us. Is caring about him so wrong?"

"Where I come from, you can get sentenced for death because of it," Knock Out answered.

"What happened on that ship?" Ratchet asked, his voice filled with genuine curiosity and sympathy.

"A lot," Knock Out responded. "A lot happened. He was on that ship less than 48 of your human hours, but that's still 48 hours."

Ratchet remained silent, in order to let Knock Out finish.

"I don't know _everything_ ," the former Decepticon continued. "I only saw the aftermath, but it was... gruesome. Almost every time I saw Smokescreen, he was on the brink of death. Lord Megatron brutalized his body and his mind. I didn't know bots could lose _that_ much energon and live. I didn't know that they could have their sparks half removed and live. I didn't know if _Smokescreen_ would live. Every moment I wasn't in the room with him was a moment I spent fearing for _his_ life. If Lord Megatron hadn't been so adamant about turning Smokescreen into a Decepticon, his body would have already been disposed of."

Ratchet stared in shock.

"Lo- no- just Megatron tore him down mentally. Megatron _broke_ him. Then he started building him back up."

"Wait, so you're saying that..." Ratchet trailed off.

"Megatron almost succeeded," Knock Out finished. "If I hadn't been there, Smokescreen would be at Megatron's side."

"It was that bad?" Ratchet asked softly.

Knock Out nodded. "Megatron does have a way with words."

"What did he say that would make Smokescreen falter? I mean... this is _Smokescreen_ we're talking about. Have you met him?"

"He played on Smokescreen's insecurities and fears," Knock Out said.

"Insecurities? Fears?"

"He's afraid of failing you. Failing Optimus. Not being enough. Not being accepted. Megatron knows exactly what to say to hurt people the most. If you're not careful, Smokescreen could fall right back into Megatron's arms, but this time, it won't be because Soundwave kidnapped him, it will because he chooses to."

Ratchet stared.

"We can fix it though. You are all going to have to show Smokescreen that even if he fails, he will always be welcome and accepted. He needs to know that he is safe here."

"If that's the case, then I think you should _definitely_ stay," Ratchet said.

Knock Out scowled.

"You've seen how he's acted since he's gotten back," Ratchet continued. "He trusts you. He feels _safe_ around you. You care about him right?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Knock Out scoffed.

"Because you brought him here. Safely. You knew what would happen if you went against Megatron, but you still did. You knew what might have happened if you came here, but you still did. If you didn't care about Smokescreen, even just a little bit, you would have never even thought about doing what you did."

Knock Out looked down.

"So if it's true, and you do care. You _truly care,_ then you would stay. You said it yourself. You know how important it is that Smokescreen feels safe, so help him feel safe."

"But, everyone else-"

"What about everyone else?" Ratchet asked. "Are you doing this for everyone else, or for Smokescreen? If it's for everyone else, then you wouldn't have even bothered coming here in the first place. You know what they would say. But if it's for Smokescreen, then you'll ignore what they say and be there for Smokescreen. So, which is it? Why are you here?"

"For Smokescreen."


	10. Chapter 10

Knock Out was more than surprised when Optimus had asked to see him. He hadn't even been here for a full cycle. Had he already messed up?

"What is it, Prime?" Knock Out asked, offering his mix of a bow and a salute.

"That is not necessary," Optimus said.

Knock Out wasn't sure if he was talking about the title or the formal salute, he raised himself regardless. "Sorry, habit." There was a small awkward pause, then Knock Out broke it. "So... you called?"

"Yes," Optimus motioned towards the two Omega Keys that they had yet to put into the vault. "You only brought back two keys."

"Yes, well, it makes sense when you take into account that we only _had_ two keys," Knock Out replied.

"Then where is the last one?" Bulkhead joined in.

Knock Out flinched. He had forgotten that the Autobot's base was so... open.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I have an idea of who might have it," Knock Out replied.

Almost on queue, the monitor beeped and an image of Starscream and a message showed up.

"That'll be the one," Knock Out said.

"Well, what does it say?" Bulkhead asked impatiently.

"I have obtained something of interest to you which seems to have no practical use to me," Ratchet read.

"So h-he does have it-t," Smokescreen mumbled as everyone began to gather around the screen.

"There's more," Ratchet said. "Bring medical kit. I only ask for the surgical replacement of my T-cog in return."

"Like we're going to give 'Scream back his wings," Bulkhead scoffed.

Knock Out squinted at the message.

He knew Starscream. Starscream would have gone to Megatron with the key first.

Unless he had somehow caught wind of the fact that Knock Out was no longer with the Decepticons.

"I trust a Scraplet more than him," Knock Out said. "There's something more he's planning. I know it."

Everyone looked at him.

"As much as I don't want to agree with the good doctor, I do," Arcee said. "It might be a trick."

Knock Out almost laughed. "Of course it's a trick! He changes sides faster than you can kill a Vehicon. And after seeing you all in action, I know it's pretty fast."

Everyone kept staring.

Knock Out straitened his spinal strut, then continued. "Anyway, I'm saying that you can't trust him. Take it from someone who's seen his backstabbing first hand."

"Perhaps Starscream does not realize the significance of what he holds," Optimus suggested, still trying to look for a reason to trust the lone Decepticon.

"That might explain why he didn't go to Megatron," Knock Out mumbled.

"We also know that he's been incapable of flight for some time," Ratchet added.

"The stakes are too great for us to ignore Starscream's proposal," Optimus concluded. "However, we will take precautions."

"Let me go," Knock Out spoke up. "I know Starscream better than anyone else, not to mention that I'm also a medic."

Optimus pondered it for a moment. "Alright, Knock Out, prepare your medical kit. Bulkhead and I will join you as well."

Knock Out nodded.

"Ratchet, prepare the ground bridge. Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, you remain to guard the ground bridge."

"Wouldn't just _closing_ the ground bridge be more effective?" Knock Out suggested.

"He's got a point," Bulkhead said.

"Replacing a T-cog takes a while. Closing the ground bridge would prevent any risk," Knock Out repeated.

"You don't want to operate on him here?" Ratchet asked.

"Pit no!" Knock Out yelled. "While I admit that it would be easier, it would be my biggest mistake since not killing Megatron when I had the chance."

"You... what?" Ratchet sounded very confused and almost slightly upset.

"Just something Starscream tried talking me into. Soundwave was the only reason I didn't let Megatron died."

When no one said anything and everyone stared, Knock Out felt himself tense.

"Well, that's in the past now, but we can keep from making any mistakes," Knock Out said, changing the subject back to the matter at hand. "Just close the ground bridge behind us, problem solved. If we really need one, we'll com for it."

"Maybe it's a good thing we kept you around after all," Arcee admitted, though she still held some resentment in her voice.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bulkhead asked. "Let's go pay the 'con a visit."

After sparing Ratchet a glance, Optimus nodded, then the ground bridge swirled to life.

Knock Out felt a hum of excitement run through him. He was finally getting out of the confines of the Autobot base.

To be fair, he hadn't been there long, but, being an ex-Decepticon surrounded by several Autobots that wouldn't hesitate to throw him back at Megatron after they got all the information they could, made the near cycle seem like days.

Knock Out found himself walking into a forest. Starscream was leaning against one of the trees. It looked like he was already dead.

Once the bridge was closed behind them, Knock Out approached the body.

"Looks like we're too late," Bulkhead mumbled.

Knock Out squatted down to look at the body.

"Ratchet, reopen the ground bridge," Optimus spoke into the com.

Knock Out heard the sound of the ground bridge forming.

"No!" Knock Out yelled, hoping the medic on the other side would hear him. "Something's wrong. According to my scans, Starscream's been dead for a while."

"But we just got his transmission," Bulkhead pointed out.

"That's why I said don't open the ground bridge," Knock Out said. "I knew he was planning something."

"Ratchet, forget what I said," Optimus said quickly. "Close the bridge. We've been set up."

Knock Out watched the bridge close, but he also saw something come out, just before it was entirely gone.

Whatever it was moved to fast for him to properly see. He turned around in hopes of see what ever it was.

And there stood Starscream, quite shocked at the fact that he stood before them. His optics widened even more once he saw Knock Out.

"Knock- Knock Out!? What are you doing with- with _them_!?" Starscream asked quickly.

"Long story," Knock Out shrugged. "Now, if you don't mind, we would like those back."

Starscream looked down at the three Omega Keys in his hand, then he turned around again and quickly began to run, trying to reach a device.

The three pursued him, but the stiletto healed Seeker.

A ground bridge of his own appeared and he blinked away moments before they reached him.

"No!" Optimus yelled.

Knock Out flinched.

He hadn't known the prime was capable of raising his voice.

Knock Out couldn't help but look down.

If only he had told them that the body was a fake. Or if only he told them not to go at all.

He gets that the keys are important, but if they want to meet with Starscream, it needs to be on their terms, not his.

"He'll go to Megatron," Knock Out finally mumbled. "We won't be able to get them back."

"Not here, at least," Optimus said.

Bulkhead and Knock Out stared at him.

"Am I... missing something?" Knock Out asked.

"Let us return," Optimus said, turning around as another bridge opened. "There is something that I must tell you all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, the end of this episode made me sort of upset. Like, they always close the ground bridge behind them, but the one time they don't, of course, is the one time that's most important. Anyway, I decided to change things up in order to make them not complete idiots, but of course, I sitll had to let Starscream get the keys if I wanted to relatively follow the actual plot.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, how long are you going to stay here?" the small, loud, femme human, who Knock Out had learned was named Miko, had asked for the seventh time since she'd laid eyes on the red Decepticon medic in their base.

The three children had come to the base while the others were out of the base, trying to figure out what their next move was.

"Until Smokescreen has recovered," Knock Out replied for the seventh time.

He wasn't exactly sure why he was putting up with the pest, but he told himself that it had something to do with the fact that Smokescreen liked her, and nothing more.

"Yeah, but he looks perfectly fine to me," Miko pointed out.

"Miko, we've talked about this," Ratchet joined in. "Psychological wounds may not be visible, but they are still very much present and are very much a threat if they are not given time and treatment." 

The Autobot medic had been put on 'babysitting Knock Out duty,' but a more accurate description was, 'making sure Miko doesn't annoy Knock Out into leaving.'

As much as Ratchet didn't want to say it, they needed Knock Out if they ever wanted to have their Smokescreen back.

The Smokescreen that had come back from the _Nemesis_ a day ago hadn't left Knock Out's side since was not theirs.

"And how long is that going to take?" Miko continued her questioning.

At this point, Knock Out wasn't sure if she wanted him to stay or leave.

"It will take however long Smokescreen needs," Knock Out answered.

Miko groaned. "Why can't any of you doctors just give a clear answer?"

"Recovery isn't something you can just give an assigned date," Ratched said. "There are many factors that go into it."

"And those are?"

"Well, it depends on the doctor, the treatment, the patient, and what happened to the patient."

"And?" Miko shrugged, then she turned to Smokescreen, who was sitting tensely at Knock Out's side. "What did happen to the _patient_."

Smokescreen flinched and looked down.

"I've been wondering that as well," the smallest of the humans said.

"Me too," the eldest said.

Smokescreen opened his mouth, but a mix of strange noises and static came out.

"Smokescreen," Knock Out comforted. "You don't have to say anything."

"B-but I-I-I sho-ould," Smokescreen whispered.

Just the mention of the ship made Smokescreen's voice get worse.

Knock Out had started to believe that it wasn't entirely physical damage because of that.

"Smokescreen," Knock Out placed both his servos on Smokescreen's helm, then turned him, forcing him to stare into the red optics of the former Decepticon. "It's been a day. _No one_ expects you to have gotten over what happens. These things take _time_ , but you need to give them that time."

"Miko, we've told you about this," Ratchet added. "Smokescreen will tell us when he's ready."

Miko grumbled, then slumped in her seat, but she didn't say anything else.

"Um..." Jack spoke up. "Knock Out, I was wondering something."

"Go ahead small one," the red medic said.

"Well... you're a Decepticon-"

Knock Out glared.

"You _were_ a Decepticon," Jack corrected. "But when Smokescreen was with you, you were still a Decepticon."

"Yes, we're all aware of my previous alignment," Knock Out rolled his optics in annoyance.

"What I'm trying to ask is, if you were a Decepticon, why would you save Smokescreen?"

Knock Out stared at the human teen for a moment. "Do you not think that Decepticons are capable of feeling emotions?"

"Well- that's not what I'm saying. It's just that... having feelings for an Autobot..."

"Trust me, I was surprised too," Knock Out said.

Smokescreen elbowed him. "Hey!"

"Watch the paint!" Knock Out barked, but there was no bit to it.

"What d-do you mean you were surpr-prised?" Smokescreen asked.

"I mean I was surprised," Knock Out answered. "There's not much to like about you. You're loud, arrogant, an idiot, and I don't even want to mention your paint job."

"You l-l-like my paint. You s-said s-so yourself."

Knock Out sighed. "Fine, I do like your finish, but I was serious about the other three."

"Well, i-if you don't l-like me, why di-id you save m-me?"

"I never said I _didn't_ like you, I just said I was surprised that I _did_."

That shut Smokescreen up quick.

"There you go again, being an idiot," Knock Out sighed. "Did you think I didn't care about you?"

Smokescreen looked down.

"Why did you think I took care of you?"

"I... I tho-ought Megat-tron had or-ordered you."

"Well, he did order me, but I found that I also _wanted_ to take care of you. I didn't want to see you hurt and I definitely didn't want to see you dead. Especially not when I could do something to help."

"When did y-you st-start car-aring?"

"I always cared. I didn't realize it until the third time, though. When Megatron almost tore out your spark. The moment I saw you half-dead on that table, spark flickering, energon leaking from everywhere, I realized that I never wanted to see that again. So I decided to make a plan to get you out because I knew it was bound to happen again."

"Actually... Megatron said th-that if I-I be-behaved, he wo-ouldn't-"

Smokescreen froze and looked around, seeming to just realize that he and Knock Out weren't the only ones in the room.

Everyone was staring, even Ratchet, who had stopped whatever he was working on. They all stared in shock and, from Ratchet, compassion.

"I'm going f-for a dri-rive," Smokescreen said quickly as he transformed and sped out of the base.

Ratchet looked at Knock Out. "Well?"

"'Well' what?"

"Go after him," Ratchet said. "Normally, I would say let him be, but right now, he needs someone."

"And you want... _me_ _?"_ Knock Out asked in disbelief. "I thought I was still on house arrest."

"Stop complaining and get him back. You said you care about him, right?"

Knock Out didn't need to be told twice, so he transformed and sped off after the rookie.

He cared about Smokescreen more than he knew he should.

Too late for second thoughts.

Knock Out felt his processor fill with adrenaline as he saw the open road in the middle of where ever they were. He could see Smokescreen quite aways from him.

So he revved his engine and tore his way down the road.

The thrill of excitement had soon been countered with worry.

It was great to be back out on the road again, but he wasn't too fond of the reason why.

Being the experienced racer he was and Smokescreen's half obedience to the human traffic laws, Knock Out was able to catch up to him quite easily.

"What do you say to a good old fashioned race?" Knock Out asked.

Racing always took his mind off whatever he was thinking about. It helped him focus on something else. It helped him relax.

"Optimus wo-ouldn't like th-that," Smokescreen said.

Knock Out was surprised the mech had replied, but he composed himself quickly, like always. "Well, he's not the one racing, is he?"

Smokescreen revved his engine. "W-where?"

Knock Out sped up. "I know a place."


	12. Chapter 12

No one, human or Cybertronian, would have believed that Knock Out could be so caring and gentle towards another, but they would all be proved wrong once they saw him and Smokescreen in the same room together.

Knock Out was always so gentle. He gave Smokescreen soft touches to comfort and relax him. He was careful when he examined Smokescreen's injuries, making sure that everything was still holding together. He was wary of what he said around Smokescreen and made sure the others did the same.

Besides the fact that everyone knew Knock Out wasn't an Autobot, it was hard to tell he wasn't an Autobot.

When Smokescreen was around, at least.

Without the white and blue mech around, Knock Out was mostly silent and judgemental. He only spoke when spoken to and half the time he only said something snarky or complained about his lack of a fresh buffing.

The Autobots were planning their next move. They at least had some time, based on the fact that Megatron didn't know that there was a _lock_ to the keys.

Knock Out didn't really bother giving his input. It's not like the Autobots would even listen to him in the first place.

"Knock Out, how long do you think we have?" Optimus asked.

The red medic suddenly focused back on the conversation he had been half tuning out. His optics widened a little when he realized that _he_ had just been asked a question. "How long until what?"

"Megatron finds out what the keys do," Optimus restated.

"Ah... well," Knock Out began, still surprised his opinion was actually asked for. "Seeing as Lord Megatron doesn't have me there to throw the task on, he'll make Soundwave do it. Unless there is some mention of what the keys do and where the lock is in the Iacon database, it might take him a while. If that's the case, I'd give him a day. Maybe two."

"A _day_ _?"_ Arcee repeated.

"We will have to act quickly, then," Optimus said.

"I'm sorry? What do you have planned?" Knock Out asked.

"Well, if Megatron hasn't figured out the purpose of the keys yet, then he'll still be on earth," Arcee explained.

"So we'll lure him out, then when he's not looking, we snatch the keys," Bulkhead finished.

"And how do you plan on luring him out?" Knock Out was almost afraid to ask. He had an idea of what the answer was and he didn't like it.

Almost everyone's gaze fell to Smokescreen, who was fidgeting nervously next to Knock Out.

"No!" Knock Out yelled as he stood to his pedes quickly. "Absolutely not!"

Everyone stared in shock.

It was rare to see Knock Out lose his composure over something that wasn't his paint job.

"It's been what, three days since he came back? And you want to send him back into the field in order to lure out _Megatron._ You know, Lord Megatron, the reason Smokescreen's so traumatized? That's the one."

Knock Out found himself standing in front of Smokescreen, blocking the younger mech from the rest of the Autobots as he ranted on.

"Do none of you realize that trauma doesn't 'get better' overnight? Healing takes _time,_ but if you don't give him time, he'll never heal. In fact, all you are doing is making it _worse_. Smokescreen will have to face Megatron sooner or later to get over everything, but not until he's ready, and as his doctor, I am here to tell you that he is definitely not ready."

"But he also won't get any better unless he gets back into the field," Ratchet intervened.

"Don't say that like you know what happened on that ship," Knock Out snapped back. "It's true that he does need time in the field, but before that he needs time. He-"

Smokescreens hand on Knock Out's arm shut the former Decepticon up immediately.

"M-maybe they sho-ould know," Smokescreen said. His voice was barely a whisper.

Knock Out returned the touch and felt himself relax. He sat down again. "Are you sure you're ready?" Knock Out asked.

"I-if it was up-p t-to me... I-I wo-ould never be re-ready," Smokescreen replied.

The base had gone silent and all optics were on Smokescreen.

It made him begin to regret his decision.

But he had to do this. If he didn't, he'd never get over it. He'd never get better. He'd never heal.

Smokescreen took in a deep breath in preparation. It ended up sounding a lot shakier and heavier than he intended.

"At- at first... he only- i-it was just- just him scr-scratching me," Smokescreen mocked the actions with his own servos. "Primus... i-it hurt."

Knock Out flinched in memory. He remembered the slow and painful process of sealing every single tear in Smokescreen's plating.

Smokescreen's servos stopped moving and fell into his lap. He began to fidget with them again.

"Every single ti-time he to-ook something f-from m-me. My insignias. M-my voice. Al-almost my sp-spark." Smokescreen paused. "Every single time he... he raped me..."

Everyone continued to stare, processing the information.

"And no... internal..." Ratchet began, but he never finished.

"Knock Out to-ook care of i-it a-all," Smokescreen answered.

Ratchet turned to Knock Out.

"Lord Megatron never did any real internal damage," Knock Out explained. "He was surprisingly... _gentle._ "

"N-n-not until th-the end," Smokescreen added. "When I-I..."

Smokescreen trailed off, but Knock Out knew what he was talking about.

Knock Out gave Smokescreen's hand a gentle and comforting squeeze.

"Thank you, Smokescreen," Optimus said. His gaze was soft and sympathetic. "We understand that you must have had a difficult time finally trusting us with this information. You are safe here. We will keep you safe."

"We'll come up with a new plan," Arcee suggested.

There was a beeping from the monitor.

"Looks like you won't have to worry about that," Ratchet said. "Dreadwing wants to meet up."

Smokescreen let out a sigh of relief, relishing in the fact that the attention had been drawn away from him.

"Uh... do you mind if I go with you?" Knock Out asked. "I might be able to make... negotiations... go smoother."

"We will all go, just in case," Optimus said. "Smokescreen and Ratchet will remain here."

Smokescreen almost complained, but staying here meant being away from everyone else.

Smokescreen was disappointed that Knock Out's servo had left his own.

"Don't worry," Knock Out whispered. "I'll be back soon."


	13. Chapter 13

Dreadwing didn’t seem surprised that Knock Out was with the Autobots.

The Autobots, on the other hand, we’re quite surprised to see that Dreadwing wielded the Forge of Solus Prime.

Every Autobot has their guns trained on the Decepticon.

”I am not here to fight,” Dreadwing said. “I’ve come to give you this.” He motioned to the Forge.

They all stared at it warily, like it was going to come alive and attack them if they looked away.

Optimus was the first to lower his weapons. “And what is it that you ask in return?”

”Only that you use it wisely,” Dreadwing replied.

Everyone continued to stare, but they slowly began to lower their weapons.

”What about the Omega Keys?” Arcee asked, finally breaking the silent tension.

”In the hands of Lord Megatron,” Dreadwing answered. “Under the heaviest guard.”

”I knew Starscream would go crawling back,” Knock Out mumbled, but everyone heard. “I’m surprised Lord Megatron took him back. I mean, after his constant backstabbing, I’d find it hard to trust him.”

”Lord Megatron was short a set of servos,” Dreadwing replied. “And now he is short another. A shadow of disgrace has been shed over the Decepticons. It is a cause I now longer wish to be a part of.”

Now it was Knock Out’s turn to widen his optics in surprise.

Dreadwing is... was Megatrons right hand man. He followed every order. He never questioned the cause. What had caused Dreadwing to suddenly change his ideals?

Optimus took a step forward. “Then I ask that you consider joining with us.”

”Betraying my kind and joining yours is not the same,” Dreadwing replied.

Knock Out stepped forward. “I’ll talk to him,” he told Optimus.

The Prime nodded.

Knock Out and Dreadwing walked out of earshot from the Autobots.

”If you are here to tell me to join the Autobots, then you’ve come to do the impossible. I am not as... open minded as you are,” Dreadwing said.

”I’ll have you know that I have not _joined_ the Autobots, I am merely using their generosity to my advantage,” Knock Out responded. “And I’m not here to tell you to join them. I only want to know _why._ You’ve always been so loyal. What happened?”

Dreadwing didn’t reply for a moment. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts. “When Starscream arrived, Megatron didn’t trust him.”

”As anyone would.”

”So they went to the patch. I observed their interaction and soon found that Starscream was the cause of my twin’s demise.”

”I thought the Autobots-“

”They did,” Dreadwing interrupted. “But Starscream disgraced my brother by reviving him from the dead and destroying the peace he had finally gained in death. Skyquake now walks the earth in a half reality as a zombie. Unable to get out and unable to return to rest.”

”I’m sorry,” Knock Out found himself saying.

”You have nothing to apologize for,” Dreadwing scoffed, mildly annoyed.

”I know that I can not control your actions,” Knock Out began after a small pause. “But I can suggest that you do not do anything rash. When Megatron finds out, and he will, he will come for you. Don’t go back to that ship or you will die.”

“Starscream deserves what’s coming for him.”

“Yes, he does. And he will get it, but you should think about this a little more. If you go back to that ship, you’re dead. You might destroy the one that disgraced your brother, but by dying, you will be wasting your life. You two have the same spark, right? That means Skyquake is in you. Don’t let him die again.”

“I will think upon it,” Skyquake nodded, then he transformed and took flight.

Knock Out watched until the blue jet was out of sight, then he walked back to the others.

“I take it he said no?” Bulkhead asked.

”He’s got something to take care of,” Knock Out half answered.

“And so do we,” Optimus said as he picked up the Forge and called for a ground bridge.

The moment they returned, Smokescreen’s face melted into relief and he let a long sigh as he was finally free from the constant questions and sympathetic stares from Ratchet.

Smokescreen could understand his concern. Ratchet was a doctor and just found out that one of his patients had been raped by the Decepticon warlord Megatron and he didn’t even know about it.

Knock Out went straight to his said. “Told you I’d be back,” Knock Out said.

Smokescreen took Knock Out’s hand in his own. The former Decepticon didn’t complain or pull away, but he stiffened at the unusual touch.

“So, what’s our next move?” Arcee asked.

“Seeing as we are now in possession of the forge and Megatron posses the Omega keys, it would be a logical decision to create a set of keys of our own,” Ratchet suggested.

”That would require a set of knowledge and skill that I do not posses,” Optimus replied.

“Then let’s hope Megatron doesn’t destroy the keys before we can get them,” Arcee said.

“Megatron may be evil, but I do not believe that he would throw away the chance to restore Cybertron,” Optimus responded.

”Then why don’t he let him,” Bulkhead joined in. “Why does it matter who restores Cybertron?”

“Well,” Knock Out started, “knowing Lord Megatron, he’d likely use the fact that _he_ was the one that did it to his political advantage.”

Optimus nodded in agreement.

”You lost me,” Bulkhead complained.

“He would portray himself as the savior of Cybertron, making the Decepticons heroes and all Autobots criminals,” Optimus explained.

”Megatron’s actions would pollute the minds and sparks of eons to come,” Ratchet added. “Not the ideal way for us to start our lives back at home.”

“But there is hope, while Megatron may have the Omega Keys, he has yet to discover the Omega Lock itself,” Optimus continued.

"Omega Lock?" Bulkhead asked.

"Wait, now you've lost me," Arcee said.

"It is what the four Relics were designed to activate. We must locate the lock before Megatron does, and secure it until we can recover the Omega Keys," Optimus explained.

"But there are no more Iacon entries to decode. It could be anywhere on Earth," Ratchet pointed out.

"It is not on Earth," Optimus said. “The lock is on Cybertron.”

"How do you know?" Ratchet asked.

"Alpha Trion revealed the location to me during the message from the Star Saber," Optimus explained, ignoring the stares of disbelief and almost betrayal everyone gave him.

"And you never thought to tell us?" Ratchet asked. He sounded disappointed in Optimus for keeping the information to himself.

"Alpha Trion did not wish it so," Optimus responded. "With the Forge of Solus Prime, we now possess the means of reaching Cybertron. I must work quickly. Our advantage will not last long.”


	14. Chapter 14

The Forge of Solus Prime was truly incredible.

Or... Optimus Prime's use of it and experience with it was incredible.

The longer Knock Out found himself staying with the Autobots, the more he found himself admiring the prime.

He was such an incredible leader. He could rally his team so easily. He led through pure leadership and respect, not through fear, like Megatron. Optimus listened to his team, even when their ideas weren't the best or brightest.

But most importantly, Optimus cared.

No one was expendable. No one was less important than the other. No one was left behind.

Knock Out might even say that he _liked_ Optimus for more than his rims.

Optimus had just finished turning their ground bridge into a space bridge

Bulkhead stared at the bridge. "I can't believe a few swings from the hammer and bam-"

"Our ground bridge is now a space bridge," Arcee finished.

Optimus had carried the forge farther down the halls, then an echoing clang filled the base.

The other Autobots looked amongst each other, silently wondering what Optimus was working on now.

The silence didn't last long. The monitor beeped and pulled up an image of the earth and the moon. There was a flashing circle near the moon.

"What's that mean?" Knock Out asked, but he somehow already knew the answer. Last time he had checked, Megatron's space bridge was in that exact location.

"A massive energy surge outside of Earth's atmosphere," Ratchet said. "It could only mean the activation of another space bridge."

"Lord Megatron's space bridge," Knock Out added with a small sigh. He knew it.

There was a final clang from the back of the base, then Optimus strolled out, wielding a newly repaired Star Saber.

"Megatron has discovered the location of the Omega Lock on Cybertron," he said. "We must hurry."

"It seems we've lost our advantage," Ratchet said.

"But, with Megatron unaware that we now possess the means of space travel, the element of surprise remains in our favor," Optimus explained. "We must embark on this mission with every resource at our disposal. Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and..." Optimus paused, his gaze lingered on Knock Out, debating whether or not the former Decepticon was fit for the task, then he glanced at Smokescreen. "And Knock Out, gather the Iacon relics we have."

Both Knock Out and the Autobots stared in shock.

"Me?" Knock Out questioned.

"Him?" Arcee asked at the same time.

"Yes," Optimus confirmed. "Do you have a problem with it?"

Neither replied.

"We need all the help we can get," Optimus said anyway.

"What about me?" Smokescreen asked.

Knock Out couldn't help but feel proud that Smokescreen's voice didn't glitch once. He'd only heard Smokescreen speak a perfect sentence when he was telling Knock Out to escape with him.

"You are to remain here," Optimus instructed.

It wasn't an order. Optimus never _ordered._ He made strong suggestions that no one argued with, but they weren't orders. That wasn't the prime's style.

"B-but you just s-said you need all th-the help you c-can get," Smokescreen pointed out.

"Smokescreen, I understand that you want to get out into the field, but I am almost positive that Megatron himself will be there," Optimus said sympathetically.

"But I-I'm ready," Smokescreen countered. "Knock Out even cl-cleared me for duty."

Knock Out flinched when everyone looked at him. " _Light_ duty," Knock Out corrected.

"Last time I checked, facing Megatron doesn't qualify as light," Ratchet added.

"Who said _I_ wo-ould be facing M-Megatron?" Smokescreen asked.

When no one said anything, Smokescreen continued.

"I'll t-take the phase sh-shifter. I'll a-avoid Megat-tron. I just want to help. Please?"

He had to say please.

That please was the reason Knock Out had cleared Smokescreen for duty.

And by the way Optimus seemed to actually be debating this meant that it worked on everyone.

"You are to remain at Knock Out's side at all times," Optimus finally said. "If Megatron does indeed show up, you are to avoid confrontation at all costs. Knock Out, I entrust you with making sure Smokescreen does as I say."

"Of course," Knock Out said, offering his formal salute.

"Yes!" Smokescreen exclaimed.

"Do not make me regret my decision," Optimus warned.

"I won't," Smokescreen grinned.

Optimus nodded warily, wondering if he had indeed made the correct decision.

The others also seemed to be wondering the same thing, including Knock Out.

"Well, we going or-or what?" Smokescreen asked, breaking the silence.

No one spoke a word, but they moved to retrieve the relics from the hall.

Smokescreen let out a happy sigh once he laid eyes on the phase shifter. He let out another once he put it on. The last time he had worn it was when he had been captured.

Knock Out was jealous that Smokescreen got the phase shifter. He had taken such a liking to the device.

The rookie needed it more than he did though, so he was happy to give it up and use his electric staff this once.

When he had first escaped, he had forgotten that the weapon was holstered between his plating until he went to repair the dents Megatron had left in his side.

"You've had that thing this entire time?" Arcee asked.

Knock Out spun it slowly once, then tapped it against the ground. "Never go anywhere without it," Knock Out replied.

"You could have at least mentioned it," she mumbled.

"I never had the chance to use, so I never brought it up."

"What else haven't you brought up?" Bulkhead asked suspiciously.

"Guys, n-now isn't the t-time," Smokescreen interrupted.

"Right," they all nodded, then collected their relics.

The Apex Armor. The Immobilizer. The Spark Extracter.

Not entirely plentiful, but powerful.

When they had left the hall, Ratchet was preparing the space bridge and Optimus was waiting for them.

"Ready?" Smokescreen whispered to Knock Out.

"I should be asking you that," Knock Out replied.

"I asked f-first," Smokescreen smirked.

"I don't know," Knock Out shrugged. "How about you."

Smokescreen imitated his shrug. "We'll find out."

The ground bridge spiraled to life.

"Autobots..." Optimus' mask slid into place. "Roll out."

Knock Out felt a strange thrumming in his spark.

He could get used to hearing that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the battle scenes are a little brief. I’m not that great at writing them, so forgive me.

Knock Out took in a deep breath of the Cybertronian atmosphere. It had been too long since he had last been here.

Last been home.

There was no time to relish in the nostalgia. They needed to get to the lock before Megatron. And they needed to somehow get the keys from Megatron as well.

Not to mention that Knock Out was on babysitting duty for a certain rookie.

Watching Smokescreen was easy enough, but watching Smokescreen while fighting Decepticons while also avoiding Megatron adds a few extra challenges to the task.

Smokescreen could hold his own in a fight, and Megatron’s not hard to miss, so maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.

Until they actually caught sight of the silver warlord.

Smokescreen had instantly froze. His shaking and raged breathing began. All that happened was Smokescreen seeing Megatron. If they were to actually come face to face or they interacted, who knows how Smokescreen would react.

Knock Out was quickly able to dispel Smokescreen’s almost panic attack.

The others gave the two wary glances. Knock Out motioned for them to go on.

”I-I want t-to help,” Smokescreen said as he watched the others sneak behind the Decepticon ranks.

”I know you do,” Knock Out soothed. “But you can’t do it like this. If Lord Megatron still has this much power over you and he hasn’t even done anything yet, then you’ll hinder more than you can help.”

Smokescreen looked down.

”Th-then what ca-an I-I do?” he asked.

”You can do what you told Optimus you would,” Knock Out answered. “You’ll use the phase shifter to avoid Megatron and you’ll use it to help get those keys back. This is you’re chance to prove yourself to Optimus. Show him that you are ready to get back in the field alone. Show him that you have overcome your experience. Show him that you are stronger than everyone thinks.”

”What-t abo-out what you thi-ink?”

”I was the one on that ship with you. I don’t think you’re strong. I know you are.” Knock Out paused for a moment, looking to the other Autobots that were nearly out of their sight. “Now let’s go.”

Smokescreen couldn’t help himself from smiling just a little.

Who knew Knock Out could give such great motivational speeches.

Smokescreen turned the phase shifter, watching as it hummed to life.

Knock Out pulled out his staff, letting electricity crackly through the tip for a moment.

Smokescreen grabbed hold of Knock Out’s wrist, then he tugged the both of them under the ground, allowing them a guaranteed element of surprise.

When Smokescreen pulled them back above, they were behind the Decepticons. None of which had noticed them yet.

Smokescreen began blasting at the unknowing Vehicons, alerting them of their presence.

Megatron was there as well, but he was perched on a hill above the rest, so he took a moment longer to notice to skirmish.

Smokescreen tried his best to ignore the surprised glare of the warlord.

Knock Out standing reassuringly at his side made it much easier.

”You got the extractor?” Knock Out asked.

Smokescreen pulled out the ornamented disk with a smirk.

The rookie pulled them both underground agian, leaving the Decepticons at the mercy of the Spark Extractor.

Once Smokescreen was confident they were a safe distance away, they returned to solid ground, joining the others with the keys.

There were no words spoken between them, just nods and glances.

But that was all they needed.

The Autobots, though few in number, had worked together since the beginning of the war.

Before it, in Optimus and Ratchets case.

They all work so well together that their steps eve match.

Knock Out was impressed.

When it came to Decepticons, there were so many that it was hard to find ones that worked well together.

Another factor that helped the Autobots win so many battles, but a factor Megatron would never acknowledge.

There’s another one.

Megatron merely saw his armies as tools and resources. He doesn’t care what happens to them. They're replaceable for a reason.

But Optimus. He treats every member of his team with an overwhelming feeling of importance. Everyone has a role and everyone works hard to be better Autobots.

If not for themselves, then for Optimus.

Knock wasn’t quite at the point of being willing to do _everything_ for the prime, but he was getting there.

Anyone could see that.

Knock Out may not be at the point of dying for Optimus, but he knew a good leader when he saw one, so he followed Optimus and the others through the vast lands of Cybertron in hopes of reaching the Omega lock.

It, luckily, didn’t take them too long to find something large and generally ‘lock’ shaped.

Smokescreen turned the key in his hand as they got closer.

This was it. They were finally going to get their home back.

To think that the dreams of finally coming home to a complete Cybertron were finally becoming a reality.

It felt too good to be true.

”Autobots, I suggest that you stop what you’re doing and return those keys to me.”

Smokescreen had actual froze. He didn’t move. He didn’t blink. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing.

That was... that was _Megatron_.

He was supposed to be avoiding Megatron.

So it really _was_ too good to be true.

They weren’t going to save their home.


	16. Chapter 16

"Why would we do that?" Bulkhead asked as they all turned to face Megatron.

Megatron had a grin that Smokescreen found all too familiar.

A space bridge opened behind the warlord.

From the bridge came Starscream, Soundwave, and one of the many Insecticons Megatron had at his disposal.

They were each carrying a glass cylinder containing the Autobot's human companions.

"So that I can return your humans to you," Megatron finally said, waving a hand at the captured humans.

"And if we refuse?" Optimus asked, though the possibility of refusing was already out the window.

"Then I will open those pods, exposing your pets to the toxic Cybertronian atmosphere," Megatron answered simply. "Then, we can all watch them instantly perish. Together."

Megatron turned to Starscream, who raised the cylinder with Jack.

"Oh, Jack~ It's time to come out and play." Starscream dragged his claws down the glass, causing an eerie screech.

Jack covered his ears, but he made no move to cower.

"Go ahead," Jack spoke, muffled slightly by the glass. "The Autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for our planet, so I'm willing to do the same for theirs."

"Me too!" Miko added. "I've never been a big fan of bugs anyway."

The Insecticon holding her let out a stream of clicks, chirps, and rumbles.

"Uh-huh," Rafael also agreed, though he was much more hesitant and nervous about it.

"Then why don't we oblige them?" Megatron asked, making his amusement clear.

Optimus tightened his hold on the Star Saber. His engine made a low rumble of anger. "If my decision dooms the future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron, so be it."

Knock Out whipped his helm around quickly to turn to the prime.

He knew the Autobot leader cared for the humans, but... _were_ _three children_ _worth their_ _entire_ _planet?_

He shared different beliefs than the Autobots, that was for sure, but couldn't they see this the way he did?

The children had said that they were _willing_ to die for Cybertron. There's no harm if they wanted it.

"You can't mean..." Knock Out trailed off.

Optimus turned to him.

_He did._

"You... you're kidding right?" Knock Out continued.

Optimus' eyes said it all.

_He wasn't._

"Our _entire_ planet for _them?"_ Knock Out asked in disbelief. His voice dropped. "Is it really worth it?"

"I will never forsake my human companions," Optimus said, turning away from Knock Out. "Not even for Cybertron."

Knock Out's mouth fell agape.

Was Optimus Prime really that selfless?

Sel _fish._

He's not doing this for the rest of us. He's doing this for _his_ relationship with those... those _humans._

Knock Out scowled in thought.

Had he made a mistake choosing to join the Autobots?

_No._

He hadn't joined them. He wasn't an Autobot.

He was only here to look after Smokescreen.

What Optimus did was his fault. Even if it was cursing their entire species.

"Now then, the keys," Megatron urged.

The Autobots all stared for a moment, passing glances between each other and their human companions.

"One at a time," the warlord added.

The Insecticon let out a low screech, encouraging Bulkhead to step forward and claim Miko.

The Wrecker carefully approached the Insecticon, staring it down until he forcefully took Miko from its grasp and dropped the key to replace it.

Bumblebee was next. He beeped at Soundwave until Rafael was safely in his arms and the key was in the Decepticons thin ones.

Arcee was the last one.

"No tricks, key please," Starscream said.

Arcee glared the entire time, begrudgingly giving up her key to the Seeker and possessively snatching Jack away from him.

"I think you miscounted Megatron," Bulkhead said, eyeing the key still in Smokescreen's servos. "You don't have any more hostages and we still have one key."

Megatron's optics bore into Smokescreen's. "I know."

Knock Out found himself unconsciously beginning to move between the shell shocked Smokescreen and the smirking Megatron.

"That's because Smokescreen is going to give me the key," the warlord explained. His voice turned to a growl. " _Willingly._ "

Everyone stared at Megatron like he had gone crazy.

Megatron kept his gaze on Smokescreen.

"Yeah right, like Smokescreen would just hand it to you," Arcee mocked.

Smokescreen took a step forward.

Then everyone froze, their optics slowly turning to the rookie.

Knock Out knew it was too risky for Smokescreen to come.

No one else had known that Smokescreen had almost gone with Megatron instead of escaping the ship. They didn't know how much of a liability Smokescreen still was when Megatron was in the picture.

Smokescreen looked down at Knock Out, who was still standing half in front of him, then back to Megatron.

He shivered again after once again meeting that glowing red gaze.

"Perhaps you do need some persuasion," Megatron mumbled as he raised his arm cannon.

Smokescreen tensed.

"Now... the key," Megatron ushered.

Smokescreen began walking forward again. Slow and hesitant as the Autobots stared.

Megatron smiled.

Once the rookie was close enough, he roughly grabbed onto his wrist, forcing him closer.

Smokescreen let out a surprised whimper as Megatron's grip tightened, causing his hand to twist and open, letting the key fall from his grasp.

Megatron swooped it into his empty hand before it could reach the ground.

"Good boy~" Megatron purred, finally releasing Smokescreen's arm.

Smokescreen's knees buckled beneath him. He crashed to the ground, hunching over, shaking furiously, and breathing heavily.

Megatron's smile only grew at the sight before him.

Then he glanced back at the other Autobots, then back to Smokescreen.

"How I would enjoy taking you right now, in front of your fellow Autobots while they are unable to do anything," Megatron teased. "However..." He turned to glare at Knock Out. "... I have other matters to attend to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided who I want Knock Out to be replaced by, or if I want him to be replaced at all, so it was just an Insecticon for the scene. I'm thinking about replacing him with Flatline, but I'm also thinking about just waiting until Shockwave shows up. Shockwave isn't really a medic though, so I'm thinking that Flatline is going to make an appearance.


	17. Chapter 17

Knock Out took a step backward for each step Megatron took forward.

Unfortunately, Megatron, being the bigger bot, had a much larger stride and was able to catch up to the medic quickly.

"I-"

Megatron growled, cutting Knock Out off before he could even start.

Knock Out tried to back up quicker, but Megatron's claws came digging into the pristine mech's shoulders.

Then Megatron lifted Knock Out and threw him.

A surprised yelp fell from the medic as he landed some distance away.

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Megatron was a former Gladiator. Then it was times like this where it came flooding back into Knock Out's memory.

Slowly, Knock Out tried to stand, ignoring the dull pain filling all of his systems, but Megatron was already in front of him. A swift kick sent the former Decepticon into another fit of pain as he tumbled a little further away.

A few strides from the warlord and he had caught up again. One of his large servos easily wrapped itself around Knock Out's neck, not quite choking him, but keeping him in his place nonetheless.

Megatron lifted the smaller bot and began to drag him back to the others.

Knock Out tried his best to claw at Megatron's arm in an attempt to free himself from the clutches of the Decepticon leader.

Megatron didn't even flinch.

Knock Out was roughly thrown down once again. A small grunt escaped as his helm slammed against the ground. He swore he heard something break, but he wasn't sure with the way everything seemed to have gone fuzzy.

Then the hum of Megatron's fusion cannon was the only audible thing Knock Out was sure he could hear.

He blinked blearily at the weapon aimed straight at his spark. The fuzziness slowly faded away and things became more visible.

He watched as the barrel of the cannon glowed brighter. His optics widened.

This really was his end, wasn't it?

The cannon quickly moved from Knock Out's spark and to his legs.

Knock Out yelled as he felt like his leg was set on fire. Warning lights and messages filled his vision.

The pain only lasted a moment, which Knock Out was grateful for.

Until he realized that he couldn't feel his leg at all.

Knock Out was too afraid to look at it. So he let his optics close to distract himself.

"I'll finish with you after I'm done here," Megatron said as he walked toward the Omega Lock.

The other three Decepticons that held the keys followed, each taking a place at the four keyholes of the lock.

One after the other, they inserted the keys.

Once all four were in place, the pillars grew brighter as a beam of light was shot from the ring and into one of the many destroyed buildings nearby.

The pieces of the building screeched as the stitched themselves back together, restoring the building to its former glory.

Everyone stared in awe at the power of the device.

From a pile of scrap to a shiny new building in a matter of moments.

If it hadn't happened in front of them all, they might have thought it was a dream.

"You have what you want, Megatron," Optimus spoke up. "The humans no longer have a place in this fight. Let me return them to earth."

"Not to worry," Megatron replied. "They'll be much safer if they remained here."

Optimus narrowed his optics.

"Is the Space Bridge locked on target?" Megatron questioned Starscream.

"Per request," Starscream said with a bow.

"Excellent," Megatron smiled. Then he turned back to the Autobots. "Why rule one world when I could rule _two?"_

A space bridge opened above the rippling face of the lock. Then, with a simple press of a button, it fired.

"No," Optimus remarked as he watched Megatron's plans unfold.

"If... if the Omega Lock restores Cybertron, it'll do the same to earth... right?" Miko asked hopefully.

"No," Optimus's head fell slightly. "It will Cyber form earth in favor of its new matrix, destroying all living things in the process."

"What should I call my new domain?" Megatron asked. "New Koan? Or perhaps... Guilded Earth."

Something in Optimus snapped. He drew out his sword and cut down the Vehicons surrounding him. He ran for the Star Saber, grabbing it and delivering another blow to this Vehicons.

Megatron snarled and drew his own sword.

Optimus charged him, making no hesitation in completely cutting off Megatron's arm.

He ran towards the lock, blocking and dodging the fire of the Decepticons.

In one fluid motion, the prime stepped over Starscream and launched himself into the air, then he smashed the sword into the lock.

Into the only way they had of restoring Cybertron.

Restoring their _home._

An explosion erupted from the now destroyed lock.

The Autobots clung tightly to their humans. Smokescreen had curled up further. Knock Out braced for impact.

His head was still fuzzy and it was only getting worse because of the energon that he was surely losing. The explosion only made it worse.

When the heat finally stopped, Knock Out became vaguely aware of distressed beeping.

His optics slowly came back online. Bumblebee was hovering over him, Rafael still in his arms.

"Could I get some help?" Knock Out asked.

Bumblebee whirred as he motioned to Raffael.

Optimus walked into view.

Bumblebee moved out of the way.

Without a word, Optimus scooped Knock Out up under the arms in one hand and under the knees, well, knee, in the other.

Knock Out looked down at his severed leg. He swallowed down the urge to purge his tanks at the sight of the cauterized cables and torn metal.

He'd seen his fair share of severed limbs, but he's never seen his own.

"Could someone grab my leg?" Knock Out asked, trying to keep his composure.

Bumblebee beeped, then switched Rafael to one hand and picked up the leg in his free one.

Knock Out's eyes then moved to Smokescreen. He was still on the ground. Arcee and Bulkhead were at his side.

"Come on kid, it's time to go," Bulkhead said, his hand gently resting on the rookie's back.

Smokescreen stood slowly. He moved silently, like a lifeless husk. His eyes were empty and emotionless.

Knock Out knew he wasn't ready.

_So why had he let him come?_

Smokescreen's helm was held low as he walked into the swirling green space bridge Ratchet had activated for them. Bulkhead and Arcee went in just behind him. Then Bumblebee followed.

Optimus offered one last glance at the destroyed lock behind him, then he carried Knock Out through the bridge.


	18. Chapter 18

Ratchet was confused when Smokescreen, Arcee, and Bulkhead came in silently with Jack and Miko. He was even more confused when Bumblebee came in carrying Rafael and a severed leg. Then he was confused and worried once he saw Optimus carrying Knock Out.

"Put him on the berth," Ratchet ordered. "What happened?"

Optimus did as he was told, but he didn't answer the question.

Bumblebee set down the leg on the berth as well.

Ratchet began inspecting Knock Out's injury.

"Almost every one of your energon tubes and wires are cauterized," Ratchet remarked. "I'm going to have to reopen all of them in order to reach the leg."

Knock Out nodded.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked again.

And once again, no one answered. They chose to look away instead.

Ratchet stopped his work on Knock Out and looked back at the other Autobots.

"Someone say something!" Ratchet demanded.

"Optimus... destroyed the Omega Lock..." Bulkhead finally said grimly.

"I did what was necessary," Optimus replied.

"He WHAT!" Ratchet exclaimed. His gaze widened in shock and sadness. He took a few steps back and used it as support. "Optimus... we needed that..."

"No offense doctor," Knock Out said from the table, "but you weren't there. Not exactly your job to question Optimus' decision."

"It most certainly is," Ratchet replied. "There had to be _another_ way."

"It wasn't that simple," Jack shook his head.

"Megatron was using the Omega Lock to cyber form earth," Rafael added.

"Optimus saved our planet," Miko argued.

"But what about _OUR_ planet?" Ratchet pleaded. "Everything we did. All our energon spilt and sacrifices made. It was all for _nothing_."

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done," Arcee said. "We have other things to worry about. The 'cons changed the rules when they kidnapped Jack, Miko, and Raf."

A beep from the monitor drew everyone's attention away from the argument.

It was a transmission from Agent Fowler.

**"Prime! The Pentagon is preparing to go DEFCON ONE! I need to know what we are dealing with."**

"To what do you refer, Agent Fowler?" Optimus questioned.

**"Maybe you should step outside and see for yourselves."**

Optimus' optics narrowed. "Ratchet, take care of Knock Out and the children."

Ratchet didn't reply, but he turned back to work on Knock Out's leg.

Smokescreen remained. He had sat on an empty crate, staring blankly at his folded servos.

"Hey... Smokey...?" Miko had tried to gain his attention.

Smokescreen looked at her, his optics void of emotion.

"Are you... are you okay?"

Smokescreen shook his head.

"You wanna... talk about it?"

He shook his head again.

"You... want a hug?"

He nodded this time.

Miko stared for a moment, then she wrapped herself as best she could around his leg.

She didn't say anything more, which Smokescreen was quite grateful for.

The base then began to rumble and shake. Dust fell from the roof and the remaining Autobots came back down into the heart of the base.

"What's going on out there?" Ratchet questioned as he glanced up from his work on Knock Out.

"The Decepticons have invaded Jasper," Optimus explained.

"And Fowler thinks he can hold them off," Bulkhead commented.

"What do we do?" Rafael asked.

The base shook again.

**"Prime! Reinforcements have just arrived," Agent Fowler spoke over the com.**

Optimus scowled. "Your military can not-"

A new voice came over the com. **"Didn't think I would let Team Prime have al the fun, did ya?"**

Bulkhead's face lit up. "It's Jackie!"

"Wheeljack?" Ratchet asked in shock, pausing his work once again. "How did you...?"

**"I picked up a strange energy surge. Hope you don't mind the company."**

"It's just that... after... well-"

**"We're still on the same team Doc. Always will be!"**

"Ratchet, finish repairing Knock Out, then prepare to bridge everyone out of the base," Optimus instructed.

"We're _abandoning_ the base?" Ratchet asked in shock, but he continued to work on Knock Out's leg.

"The base is lost. Wheeljack and Fowler can only fight them off for so long," Optimus said. "Bumblebee and Rafael, you will depart first."

"We're splitting up?" Rafael asked in shock.

"Wouldn't it be better if we stick together?" Jack asked.

"All for one? One for all?" Miko said softly.

"We must disperse ourselves in order to avoid capture," Optimus explained. "We will regroup and launch a counter attack at a later time. Right now, survival is our only priority."

Ratchet finished cutting the cauterized wires and rewelding them all.

Knock Out's leg was still damaged, but it was functional now.

"Fine," Ratchet sighed as he stepped away from the berth and toward the ground bridge controls.

The bridge swirled to life.

Bumblebee offered a quiet beep, then he transformed into his alt mode, opening his door for Rafael.

The drove into the portal.

A press of a button changed to location.

Bulkhead and Miko went next.

Another location.

Arcee and Jack left.

"Knock Out, you and Smokescreen will go together," Optimus said. "You are too vulnerable on your own with an injured leg."

That wasn't the real reason Optimus wanted them together and Knock Out knew it.

_'I don't want Smokescreen to go alone because I fear what he might do without someone to keep him grounded.'_

That's what Optimus really meant.

Knock Out nodded anyway, carefully sliding off the berth. His newly attached limb buckled underneath him, but he caught himself.

Smokescreen had stood from the crate and offered a servo to help.

Knock Out gave his formal salute and Smokescreen gave his soldier's salute.

They both transformed, Knock Out with some difficulty and Smokescreen with some hesitation, then sped off through the vortex.

They were delivered into a forest.

Smokescreen didn't waste any time transforming back.

Knock Out soon did the same, using a tree for support as he stared in confusion at the rookie.

Smokescreen looked back at the portal.

"Smokescreen..." Knock Out trailed off.

"I... I'm going back," Smokescreen said.

Before Knock Out could say anything, Smokescreen had activated the phase shifter, that Knock Out was unaware he had. He was already running through the portal.

It closed before Knock Out could even move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redemption for Miko. She was a little mean a few chapters ago, so here we go, Miko being nice and caring about Smokescreen.


	19. Chapter 19

Knock Out stared at where the bridge had closed, waiting for it to open back up and Smokescreen to come back through after he got a stern talking from Ratchet about disobeying orders.

But the bridge never opened back up.

Smokescreen never came back.

Knock Out slid himself down the tree.

Knock Out looked up at the sky through the trees above. It was cloudy. Not a star in sight.

It would be too difficult for him to try fixing his leg without proper lighting.

He'd have no choice but to sit and think as he waited.

It was only a matter of time.

That bridge would open.

Smokescreen _would_ come back.

~~~~~~~~~~

Knock Out wasn't aware that he had powered down.

But his systems were slowly coming back online, signalling that he had, in fact, gone into recharge.

The sun was out now.

But by the way the sky was slowly turning orange instead of blue, it wouldn't stay out forever.

Knock Out turned to his leg.

He should repair it while he still has sunlight.

Ratchet had only reattached his most important wires and tubes, leaving the less important ones still loose and cauterized.

Just enough to function.

Not perfect, but acceptable, given the circumstances.

A medic under fire has the job of treating injuries with the bare minimum.

Trying to run from Megatron definitely counted as being under fire, so Ratchet's job was done as it was supposed to be.

Now, it was Knock Out's job, as a medic with nothing but time on his servos to take the acceptable treatment and make it perfect.

So he set to work.

He disconnected his main nerve wires in order to allow himself to work more efficiently.

Contrary to popular belief, Knock Out did have to operate on himself occasionally.

He's the only medic aboard that ship and Break Down only knew so much about surgery, so Knock Out often found himself repairing himself when he needed to.

It was a rare occurrence, seeing as Knock Out was usually so careful with his finish, but it happened.

After his nerve wires were disconnected, he cut the cauterized ends of his wires.

Also, contrary to popular belief, Knock Out did not only wield a buzzsaw and drill. He had much smaller tools for detail work like this. A small welding torch and a small scalpel. They didn't do much in a battle, so he only brought them out for times like this.

Times where he was low on resources and had nothing but himself.

He twisted the small fibers of the loose wires, then he pulled out the welding torch to properly connect them.

A long process made easier by his thin and long digits.

It was a shame he didn't have a sander with him. He would love to smooth out the obvious weld marks on the wires and the jagged edges of his scorched plating.

He would have to get used to the ugly sight of exposed wires and gears accompanied by black burn marks on his leg.

Black did make a good accent, but he liked changes to his color scheme to be made on his terms, not those of Megatron's photon cannon.

Once he was finally done reattaching wires, he reconnected his nerves and stood.

He walked to test out his fully repaired leg.

Every step was still agony. That would go away with time though.

The important part is that he could walk perfectly now.

Well, almost perfectly.

Megatron's cannon had managed to completely fry one of Knock Out's gears, which caused his leg to still buckle occasionally.

But now... now walking was manageable.

If he ignored the pain.

He decided to try transforming.

There were no problems, save the pain.

Knock Out cringed at the small missing patch of plating just below his back bumper.

He could get that repaired though.

He decided to go for a drive.

The road wasn't terribly hard to find.

It was empty and windy, just how Knock Out likes it.

He did enjoy a straight shot where he could floor it and there was nothing to stop him.

But he enjoyed a perfect drift around a corner even more.

It made his engines rev just thinking about it. He hadn't gotten to just go for a drive in forever.

The Autobots kept him mostly locked inside and Megatron disapproved of his hobby.

But now, neither of those parties were here to tell him otherwise.

He began speeding up as a particularly straight path came up.

A shadow passed over him.

A flood of anxiety began to rush through him.

Had the Decepticons found him?

He slowed down to observe the jet.

Relief replaced the anxiety as he watched the jet go past him.

Either it was a Decepticon that was very blind or it was a human.

The jet shot upward and turned around with a spin.

The anxiety was back.

Knock Out slammed on his brakes and also began to turn around.

The jet caught up quickly.

It was times like this when Knock Out began to regret giving up his flight.

The jet slowed and flew directly over him. They weren't attacking him.

Not yet at least.

There was a beep, then a voice came over his radio.

"Knock Out."

It was a voice Knock Out was very familiar with.

"Dreadwing?" he asked in disbelief.

"I am not here to attack you," Dreadwing explained, soothing some of Knock Out's panic. "I only wish to speak with you."

Knock Out slowed down, then pulled off into the forest, transforming in the process.

Dreadwing swooped down and transformed as well.

"So, you aren't dead?" Knock Out said.

"And neither are you," Dreadwing replied, but his optics fell to Knock Out's injured leg.

"Then I take it you didn't go back to take your revenge?" Knock Out questioned.

"I took your advice," Dreadwing said. "Thank you."

"Is that why you came to me? To thank me?"

"Yes. And to ask you if you wanted to join me."

"Join you?"

"Neither Decepticon nor Autobot. Our own faction."

Knock Out thought it over. He wasn't a Decepticon and he definitely wasn't an Autobot, no matter what Prime and the others said. Being allied with Dreadwing couldn't hurt.

He had nothing to lose.

Nothing to lose but...

"Actually," Knock Out said. "There's still something... someone... I have to take care of."

Dreadwing stared for a second, then he nodded. "I understand. I wish you luck in your endeavor."

Then he transformed and took off.

"Thanks," Knock Out mumbled.

Knock Out had turned around and prepared to transform and resume his drive, but the unmistakable sound of a ship's engines roared behind him.

"Come on," he groaned with and roll of his optics. "What could it possibly-"

He stopped speaking once the passengers of the ship emerged.

It was the Autobots.

Or, well, some of them.

Arcee and Bulkhead, along with their humans, of course.

Then there were two more.

He had caught glimpses of Wheeljack before, so he recognized the Wrecker.

But the other one.

The tall one with even taller shoulder pads.

Knock Out's mouth fell open.

If he wasn't mistaken...

That was _Ultra Magnus._


	20. Chapter 20

“How did you find me?” was the first thing Knock Out asked.

“Where’s Smokescreen?” was the first thing Arcee asked.

Knock Out froze. “I... don’t know,” he admitted.

“Don’t know?” Bulkhead joined in. “Didn’t you two go together?”

“Well, yes... but no,” Knock Out said hesitantly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Miko demanded. “Did Smokey go with you or not?”

“Yes, he went with me, but...”

“But...?” Arcee asked impatiently.

“He... went back,” Knock Out mumbled

“What!?” Arcee and Bullhead exclaimed simultaneously.

“I couldn’t do anything to stop him,” Knock Out raised his hands defensively. “At the time, I could barely walk and he had already ran through the portal. It was closed before I could do anything about it.”

There was a small silence. Arcee and Bulkhead knew something Knock Out didn’t.

“If Smokescreen went back, it would only be him and Optimus at the base,” Arcee mumbled.

“That would explain why Magnus only picked up five Autobot signals,” Wheeljack pointed out.

“Five...” Knock Out whispered. “Out of seven.”

Knock Out looked to the ground.

_Only five._

That meant...

That meant Smokescreen and Optimus were...

“Don’t mean to interrupt this reunion, but we’re being hunted and it would be best if we didn’t stay in the same place too long,” Wheeljack interjected.

“Right,” Bulkhead agreed. “Let’s go. We can talk on the ship.”

“Go without me,” Knock Out said almost inaudibly.

It was Miko who spoke up this time. ”What? Why would we-“

“You don’t have any use for me,” Knock Out cut the human off. “With Smokescreen gone... there’s no reason for me to stay.”

It’s just like Break Down. He was the one thing keeping Knock Out from loosing his mind on that ship.

But he was gone too.

That’s why Knock Out had left. He may have been the only medic on the ship, but there was nothing for him there. Whatever he did, Megatron was disappointed. No matter how many times he tries, he was never good enough. They only kept him on board because he knew his way around a welding torch.

No Break Down then.

No Smokescreen now.

“Soldier,” it was the strong voice of Ultra Magnus.

“Doctor,” Knock Out corrected.

Magnus stared at him with his cold hard gaze for a moment.

“Doctor,” Magnus began again. “With the possibility of the loss of two Autobots, one of which is Optimus Prime, we will need to gather all of the reinforcements we can find in order to challenge Megatron.”

“You won’t find the reinforcements you’re looking for here,” Knock Out replied.

“Knock Out...” Arcee began.

“No.”

“You don’t know for sure that Smokescreen’s actually gone,” she continued.

“Then where is he?”

“I don’t know.”

“What other explanation do you have?

She didn’t reply.

“That’s what I thought.”

“If... we do find him, what do you want us to tell him?” Arcee spoke again. “When he sees that you aren’t with us, what do you want us to tell him?”

Now Knock Out went silent.

“When he finds out that you, the mech that saved his life and betrayed the Decpticons for him, has abandoned him-“

“I have NOT abandoned him!” Knock Out shouted, surprising everyone, save Magnus. He lowered his voice. “I’m just... being realistic.”

“Have a little faith in Smokey,” Mike said softly.

“That’s something I never could quite understand about you Autobots,” Knock Out retorted. “You always talk about hope and faith, what if’s and maybes. You never talk about the facts. The cold hard _proof_. Smokescreen’s signal is gone. So is Prime’s. They were the last two at that base. Put two and two together. It just makes sense. But... that doesn’t make it hurt any less. They... they were the first two that trusted me. Smokescreen trusted me with his life and Optimus trusted me with all of yours.”

Knock Out paused and lowered his voice.

“The one leader I was _willing_ to fight for and the one ‘bot I was willing to _die_ for.”

Everyone stared at him.

“Now they’re both gone.”

Arcee has opened her mouth, but she had said nothing.

“So... I’ll say it again. Go without me.”

Knock Out turned around, towards the road.

No one made a move to stop him.

Knock Out stopped and glanced over his shoulder. “I know I have no right to mourn. I was never one of you. But... let me know if you find their bodies. There are a few things I left unsaid.”

Then he transformed and took off down the road after a moment of hesitation.

“Should we... go after him?” Jack asked, even though Knock Out was entirely gone from their line of sight.

“I think this time it would be best to let him go,” Arcee replied.

“What if we can’t find him again?” Miko asked.

“We found him once,” Wheelhack pointed out. “We can do it again.”

Miko looked down. “What if something happens to him though?”

“You may not believe it, but he can hold his own just fine,” Bulkhead said.

“When he’s not stressing over his finish,” Arcee added.

“We still have Autobots to find,” Magnus interjected.

They nodded, but spared one glance back at where Knock Out had stood, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would show up again.

He never did, of course, but didn’t Knock Out just give a whole speech about how they always had hope?

“It’s just Bee and Ratchet left then?” Bulkhead asked, breaking the silence.

“ _And_ Optimus and Smokescreen,” Miko added. “Right?”

Everyone looked at her, but no one replied.

“Right?” she repeated.

“We’ve got two Autobot signals on the radar,” Wheeljack said, causing the attention the shift away from Miko’s question.

Magnus looked over Wheeljack’s shoulder.

“About a three cycle trip,” Magnus commented.

“Buckle up,” Wheeljack mumbled, despite the fact that there were no seatbelts.

Bulkhead had sat down and Miko had climbed up his shoulder so that she could whisper to him.

“Will Knock Out come back?” she asked.

He wanted to say yes.

“I don’t know,” Bulkhead said, mimicking her whisper.

“Are Optimus and Smokescreen really dead?”

He wanted to say no.

“I don’t know.”

“What do we do without Optimus?”

He wanted to say something- anything- to comfort her. To give her strength. To give her hope.

_“I don’t know.”_


	21. Chapter 21

Knock Out wasn't sure where he was going. He was just following the road.

Anywhere, at the current moment, was better than with the Autobots.

Anywhere but with the Decepticons.

He just wanted to be alone right now.

Just him and the road.

His way of coping.

Speeding off to Primus knows where.

He did it when he lost Break Down. Both times.

He did it when he was yelled at for failing Megatron once again.

He did it when he had everything running through his processor at once.

He did it when he needed to be alone.

 _Especially_ when he needed to be alone.

He wasn't a big fan of putting his emotions on display, but back there, he had just given the Autobots a show.

He's always been good at burying his feelings beneath his finish.

After Break Down's inferred death, Knock Out had only allowed himself a moment to mourn, then he straightened his spinal strut and walked through the ship as though nothing had happened.

He hated every second of it. He hated pretending nothing had happened. Pretending he was just fine. He hated ignoring the stares. Ignoring the silence.

So he ran from it.

Like he always does.

And here he was. In the same exact situation.

Except, this time, the Autobots knew what he was feeling.

He hated the Autobots for that damned ability of theirs to make him feel like he can share any of his secrets.

His engine revved and he sped up.

He hated Optimus for being so charismatic and actually making Knock Out want to follow him.

He hated Smokescreen for being such an idiot and making Knock Out get attached.

And most of all, he hated them both for leaving him.

They had no right to leave him alone.

He wasn't done proving himself to Optimus yet. He wasn't done helping Smokescreen get over his trauma yet.

Now they left him with nothing.

No orders. No missions. No reason to stick around. No purpose.

Nothing but mixed emotions and the open road.

Maybe he should take Dreadwing up on his offer.

It would be too risky to contact the former Seeker though.

He couldn't contact anyone. That was one of Optimus' last orders to them all.

That, and to survive.

Knock Out could follow orders.

Although, according to Megatron, he couldn't even do that.

His radio beeped, signalling an incoming call.

He immediately blocked it, not even bother to see who it was from.

The transmission came again. He dismissed it.

He just wanted some peace and quiet.

Then again.

Knock Out sighed.

They weren't going to leave him alone, were they?

With a moment of hesitation, he finally allowed whoever was one the other line to speak.

A sigh of relief came through. **"I thought I wasn't going to get a hold of you."**

Knock Out recognized Ratchet's voice.

"I thought you _weren't_ supposed to get a hold of me," Knock Out replied."

**"Because your communication systems are still of Decepticon make, they won't be monitoring your transmissions as much as the Autobot ones."**

"But they _still are_ monitoring my transmissions, then?"

**"Most likely."**

Knock Out sighed again.

**"I took a risk in contacting you. I found it a much safer bet than any of the others."**

"So why did you contact me?"

**"I am currently aboard the _Harbinger._ The Decep-"**

"Yes, the Decepticon warship that crashed on earth. I was a Decepticon, you know. I am well aware of the stories."

**"I am trying to gather everyone I can in order to plan our counter-attack."**

"Sorry, I won't be there."

**"What?"**

"You heard me."

**"Yes, I did. But I don't understand."**

"You will."

**"Knock Out. Did something happen? Something I don't know about?"**

"Optimus stayed behind, right?"

Knock Out knew the answer. He just wanted to make sure. He wanted to make sure that there was no reason to hope.

**"Yes. To make sure we weren't followed. Stop changing the subject."**

"Who said I was changing the subject?"

Ratchet had gone silent on the other side.

"As I said, you'll understand."

**"So he's not coming?"**

It was another voice. Clearly not directed at Knock Out.

It sounded like Bumblebee's human.

The series of sad beeps that followed confirmed Knock Out's suspicions.

 **"What about Smokescreen?"** Ratchet asked.

Knock Out's engine faltered.

"He won't be there either," Knock Out said softly.

**"Why not?"**

"Because he's not with me."

**"What? But-"**

"But we went together. Yes, we did."

**"Then what do you mean."**

"I mean he's not with me."

Knock Out began speeding again.

"We went together, but it didn't last very long."

Ratchet didn't say anything.

"Smokescreen went back for Optimus."


	22. Chapter 22

Knock Out hung up without another word, leaving Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Rafael to stare at the now blank monitor in shock.

Ratchet didn't let the shock distract him. He still needed to contact Agent Fowler and alert them of their position.

"Bumblebee, I want you to keep an optic on the outside, just in case the Decepticons get a hold of our conversation.

The scout nodded, then left the room.

Ratchet let out a long sigh, then he contacted Agent Fowler.

The answer took a moment.

**"What is it now, Lord Megatron,"** Agent Fowler finally answered.

"Agent Fowler, it's Ratchet," he spoke quickly.

**"Ratchet? Is Jack with you?"** June spoke up.

"No, he is not," Ratchet said softly. "Listen, we don't have much time. I have taken a dangerous, yet calculated, risk in the hopes that the Decepticons aren't monitoring their own communications as much as they are the humans'. I am transmitting our current coordinates."

Bumblebee burst into the room, beeping frantically.

_:: There's a ship ::_

"What!?"

Ratchet ended the call and quickly followed the scout out into the dry canyon surrounding them.

There was indeed a ship coming their way.

The three approached with caution as the ship began to land in front of them.

"It's ours," Ratchet said excitedly.

The bottom of the ship began to lower, prevailing the passengers of the ship.

"Raf!" Miko exclaimed.

The youngest of the humans smiled widely as he was embraced tightly by Miko. Jack had also joined their reunion.

"You're all alive," Ratchet sighed in relief.

The others stepped forward.

They were all okay.

Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and...

"Ultra Magnus?" Ratchet said in disbelief and exuberation.

"Doctor," the lieutenant replied.

Ratchet stepped forward, slightly hesitant and still in shock.

"I assume this has been your base of operations as of late," Magnus said.

"Yes," Ratchet nodded. "I haven't been able to properly calibrate the communications systems to be able to contact Autobot frequencies, but I was able to contact Knock Out."

"Yes, the former Decepticon medic," Magnus remarked. "We came across him before we found you."

"He rufused you as well, then?"

"Yes, he did. I believe he did so because he was... grieving."

"Grieving? What reason does he-"

Magnus had moved past Ratchet with his blasters drawn.

When Ratchet turned, he found the reason why.

"No!" he called.

Arcee and Bulkhead were there to get in his way.

"Don't shoot," Arcee said.

"It's Fowler," Bulkhead added.

Agent Fowler's jet landed before them.

The other humans ran up to it.

The first one out was June, then Agent Fowler followed after.

June ran to hug Jack and the others.

Fowler had gone to the Autobots.

"Where's Prime?" Fowler asked.

"The only signals, other than Knock Out, Ultra Magnus was able to find are right here," Arcee said.

"Although maybe his scanner is faulty," Wheeljack shrugged.

"Optimus remained at the base... to ensure we all made it out safely," Ratchet said solemnly.

"And Knock Out said Smokescreen went back for Optimus," Bulkhead added.

"I... watched the base go down," Fowler said. "No one or thing walked out of there."

"Not that we could see," June joined in.

"Even _if_ Prime survived, I'm not sure we can afford to wait for him to show up," Fowler explained. "Not with Megatron holding earth hostage from Darkmount."

"I would be inclined to agree with the native lifeform," Magnus stepped forward. "We must stop Megatron... with or without Optimus Prime."

Magnus paused.

"We are low on reinforcements, but we must do everything in our power to ensure Megatron's downfall."

"Who put shoulder-pads in charge?" Wheeljack complained.

"It's only temporary," Jack defended.

"Ultra Magnus was the only logical choice," Ratchet added. "He trained under and served as a lieutenant for Optimus back on Cybertron."

"If there are no more objections, soldier," Magnus glanced down at Wheeljack, "then follow me."

"Aye-aye captain," Wheeljack rolled his optics.

Once aboard his ship, Magnus revealed a vast assortment of weapons.

"Autobots, make your pick," he said.

Wheeljack smiled. "Now you're speaking my language... sir."

Ratchet began to return to the _Harbinger_ as they waited for the others to equip their weapons. They had a plan that needed to be started as soon as possible. This was their chance. They had to get it right.

They were three servos short, two since Magnus was here.

They didn't have Optimus to instruct them. To help them. To lead them.

"We'll be able to take Megatron down, right?" Miko asked hopefully as they walked.

"We can only hope so," Ratchet replied. "We're few in numbers and Megatron has an army. The odds couldn't be more against us."

"Where's Optimus when we need him?" Miko grumbled.

"There's nothing we can do about Optimus and Smokescreen's disappearance," Ratchet said. "But there is a task that you three must perform. We need to thin Megatron's numbers. Let's get to the ground bridge."

Once they reached the control room, Ratchet began inputting coordinates.

"Jack, you're up first," he said.

Jack nodded and hopped through the bridge.

"Miko, now you."

Another bridge opened and Miko stepped through.

Rafael watched the scanner closely.

"Five bogies heading toward Jack," he pointed out.

"Not anymore," Ratchet replied as he reopened the bridge.

Jack came through once again, offering a thumbs up.

"Miko, your turn," Ratchet radioed.

Moments later, Miko was returning through the bridge as well.

Magnus and the others had joined them now.

"I've managed to hack into the Decepticons communications network," Ratchet explained. "Are you ready Jack?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Decepticon command, do you read me?"

Magnus and Ratchet stared for a moment.

"I remain unconvinced," Magnus finally stated.

"I will enhance your performance with static," Ratchet said.

Jack nodded, then, through help of Ratchet, stepped closer to the radio.

He took a deep breath, then Ratchet gave him a nod.

"Decepticon command, do you read me?" he spoke. "We are under Autobot attack."

Jack gave a sigh once Ratchet closed the communications.

"Autobots," Magnus raised his gun. "Lock and load."

With their new weapons, they all turned to the portal. Without a moment of hesitation, they stepped through.

Ratchet closed the bridge with a deep sigh. All he could do now was pray to Primus that everything would turn out okay.

The monitor beeped.

"It's an incoming transmission," Rafael said.

Ratchet turned to it. He immediately accepted.

"Knock Out?" he asked in surprise.

**"I had some time to think while I was driving,"** he began. **"And I've decided that I do, in fact, want to join you in your counter-attack."**

"It's already started," Ratchet explained.

**"Yes, well..."**

Ratchet could practically hear Knock Out's smirk.

**"Better late than** **never."**


	23. Chapter 23

Ratchet was impatiently awaiting Knock Out's arrival. He seemed to really be taking his time to walk through the portal.

When the former Decepticon finally walked through, Ratchet remembered why.

His leg was literally hanging on by wires.

"Took you long enough," Ratchet muttered.

"Sorry, I've had some work done recently," Knock Out replied sarcastically.

"Knock Out! You came back!" Miko grinned and ran up to him.

Knock Out took a quick step back. "No hugs. You'll get your grimey fingerprints all over my finish."

"You're already missing a chunk of your leg," she pointed out. "You're due for a wash anyway."

"Fine," Knock Out grumbled. "But this is a one-time thing, so don't get used to it."

Ratchet felt his anxiety somewhat soothed by their interaction.

"Now, doctor," Knock Out said as he turned to Ratchet, Miko still attached to his leg. "I need you to get me on the scene."

"Are you sure? With your leg injured like that and without proper weapons..." Ratchet trailed off.

"The leg is a bit of an issue," Knock Out agreed. "But who said anything about being unarmed?"

In a swift motion, Knock Out pulled out his electrical staff and gave it a spin.

"But... when did you? Megatron took everyone's weapons," Jack sputtered.

"I have my ways," Knock Out smiled. "Just like Smokescreen."

"What does this have to do with him?" Ratchet asked solemnly.

"He managed to get the phase shifter," Knock Out answered. "I'm not sure how, or when, but he had it. I had forgotten that he still had the relic because of my haste to see the worst side of everything. He's a lot smarter than we all give him credit for."

"Indeed," Ratchet agreed in relief and surprise.

"So... he might still be alive?" Miko asked excitedly.

Knock Out nodded. "I know he is."

"Then Optimus...?" Ratchet asked.

Knock Out grinned, but he never answered the question. "Prepare a ground bridge for me, will you?"

"Knock Out," Ratchet began. "What changed your mind? You seemed very adamant about not coming back, but here you are."

"Before the others found me, I got a visit from Dreadwing," Knock Out explained.

"Dreadwing?"

"Yes. He's left the Decepticons now. He asked if I wanted to join him. I denied, seeing as I was still needed on your side. Then I found out that Magnus had not found Smokescreen or Optimus' signals. I was filled with despair, so I decided to recontact Dreadwing. There was nothing left for me with you."

Ratchet scowled.

"Once I met up with Dreadwing again, he gave me some interesting information. He has a few Vehicons working for him on the inside. Some that aren't entirely loyal to Megatron and were easy to convince to join him. From those Vehicons, he learned that not a single Autobot body was discovered in the wreckage."

Everyone's faces lit up with hope.

"Then, I was told, that the Forge of Solus Prime has gone missing from Megatron's vault," Knock Out continued. "The only one capable of that is Smokescreen and his phase shifter."

"So they really are alive," Ratchet sighed.

"I'm afraid their location is still unknown, but they are alive," Knock Out paused. "Now, if you could open the bridge."

Ratchet nodded, still processing al the information.

"Try and get me as close as you can," Knock Out instructed.

Ratchet entered coordinates, then the bridge opened.

"I'll link you to the other's communication network and let them know of your arrival," Ratchet said as he turned back to Knock Out.

"And tell them to watch their fire," Knock Out added. "Anyone not shooting at them is one of Dreadwing's."

Ratchet nodded, then Knock Out walked through the bridge.

Knock Out arrived in front of Darkmount. He could see an explosion in the distance.

 **"I was under the impression that you were not going to be joining us,"** Magnus' voice was the first Knock Out heard.

"So was I," Knock Out remarked as he transformed and began heading toward the explosion.

 **"Glad to see you had a change of heart,"** Arcee said.

 **"Yeah, what changed your mind?"** Bulkhead asked.

"He should be arriving soon."

 **"He?"** Bulkhead questioned.

"If you see a blue belly, don't shoot it."

 **"Dreadwing?"** Several voices asked at once.

"Ratchet, can you let him through?" Knock Out asked.

Within moments, a new voice joined them.

 **"We are still around 70 clicks out,"** Dreadwing spoke. **"But we should be there momentarily."**

 **"We?"** Arcee questioned this time.

 **"I have recruited a few deserters,"** Dreadwing answered. **"I have a few on the inside as well."**

 **"Would it be possible for you to get your men to disable the fusion cannons?"** Magnus asked.

 **"Perhaps,"** Dreadwing replied. **"I am not able to guarantee their success."**

 **"Then we will resume the plan under the assumption that they will fail.** **I will still go after the cannons. If you do not report of your men's success, then I will finish the job."**

**"Understood."**

**"Knock Out, where are you?"** Arcee asked.

"Heading toward the explosions," Knock Out said. "I assume it's the work of the Wreckers?"

 **"That'll be us,"** Wheeljack confirmed.

"How pleasant," Knock Out muttered.

 **"Come on doc,"** Wheeljack continued. **"I'm sure you've always wanted to blow something up."**

"Hmm... yes," Knock Out said after some thought. "But I would prefer the explosion to be... bigger."

Wheeljack laughed. **"You might be on the smaller side, but I think you'll fit right in."**

 **"Who said you had to be big to be a Wrecker?"** Bulkhead added.

 **"You're right,"** Wheeljack agreed. **"I'm sure the good doctor could do plenty of damage behind a scalpel."**

"I did have the pleasure of dismantling Break Down after he was overtaken by Silas," Knock Out boasted, though there was some remorse in his voice. It was also a warning. A warning that he wasn't afraid to take apart anyone. Even people that he might even consider 'friends.'

 **"There's hope for you yet, K.O."** Wheeljack teased.

Knock Out cringed at the nickname. "I would prefer if you didn't call me that."

 **"Shouldn't have said that,"** Bulkhead warned. **"That's only gonna make him use it more."**

Knock Out groaned. Then he transformed, hobbling his way to the Wreckers.

"Welcome aboard," Wheeljack smirked, giving Knock Out a hard clap on the back.

Knock Out's injured leg almost gave out at the sudden shove forward.

He managed to catch himself with a quick grab at Bulkhead's arm to steady himself.

Once he had collected himself, he spoke. "What's the plan?"

"Poke the bear with a stick," Wheeljack said as he pulled out another grenade and lobbed it toward the base of the fortress.

As the smoke billowed, several jets came into view, firing relentlessly.

The Wreckers had fallen on either side of the former Decepticon, firing at and taking down the Seekers.

 **"Heads up,"** Dreadwing's voice came over the coms.

Knock Out looked to the sky.

The blue jet, along with several other Decepticon betrayers swooped down from above the clouds. They immediately began firing at the remaining Seekers.

The Wreckers transformed, Knock Out followed, slowing down to accommodate for their lack of speed, as they drew the fire of the Decepticons.

The Seekers began to fall back to the fortress.

Dreadwing and his forces land beside the Autobots as they too transformed.

A deafening roar tore through the dark sky and a massive creature spread a pair of equally massive wings from high up on the fortress.

Wheeljack stared at the creature and smirked

"And there's the bear."


	24. Chapter 24

Knock Out hasn't been on earth very long, but he's still fairly certain _that_ was not a bear.

The creature swooped down with another screech and dove straight towards them.

Knock Out once again fell behind the Wreckers and Dreadwing as they tried to shoot down the beast.

It was times like this where Knock Out wished he had some sort of ranged weapon so he wasn't completely useless against enemies with wings.

A large blast from above made the beast falter. Its attention turned to Ultra Magnus' ship and it went flying after it instead.

A bridge opened right in front of Magnus. He turned sharply upward to avoid it. The beast was not quick enough and went barrelling into the vortex. It closed just as quickly as it had opened.

 **"Dreadwing, have your men reported back yet?"** Magnus questioned.

"No," Dreadwing replied.

**"Then I am going myself."**

"If you encounter anyone that does not shoot at you, do not shoot back," Dreadwing said. "I may be currently assisting you, but that can change if you hurt my men."

**"I will be cautious."**

Magnus' ship turned up to the top of the fortress.

Their celebration of victory over the beast was short-lived due to an explosion landed at their backs.

That explosion went by a name Knock Out had not heard in some time.

Single eye, single hand.

"Shockwave!?" Knock Out stared into that terrifying red optic. "What a pleasant surprise. We thought you were dead."

"A surprise indeed," Shockwave replied. "To learn of your betrayal. I find it... illogical."

"Like you've never questioned Lord Megatron," Knock accused. "You're not as loyal as everyone thinks either."

"Not seeing optic to optic with Lord Megatron and betraying him is different." Shockwave turned toward Dreadwing. "And you as well. Joining with the Autobots-"

"I have not joined them," Dreadwing interrupted. "We have simply allied against a common enemy for the moment. I am sure you can find that logical, based on how many times you and Wheeljack partnered up in the past."

Shockwave glanced at Wheeljack, who had gone tense.

"That was before the war," Shockwave defended.

"I am talking about during the war," Dreadwing said.

Shockwave had gone silent as well.

"Jackie?" Bulkhead questioned his fellow Wrecker.

"We... might have helped each other out... once or twice," Wheeljack admitted.

Shockwave sent him an angry glare, confirming the claim.

"But, hey, even you teamed up with Megatron once," Wheeljack pointed out. "And it's not like I gave him all our secrets. We just worked on some experiments and inventions occasionally."

"Our past cohesion will not deter me," Shockwave said as he raised his cannon, changing the subject swiftly. "It would be logical if you all surrendered."

"Logical my aft," Wheeljack growled as he pulled out his whip. "I've been itching to have a good fight with you again."

Bulkhead and Dreadwing's guns were out. Knock Out had pulled out his staff.

Ignoring all the weapons poised at him, Shockwave pushed past the others and went straight to Wheeljack.

The Wrecker took a step back and wrapped the whip around one of Shockwave's legs, giving it tug.

Shockwave allowed himself to be pulled, then he slammed the muzzle of his gun over Wheeljack's helm. The momentum took them both to the ground.

Wheeljack struggled under Shockwave's weight, trying to push the bigger and heavier mech off him.

Shockwave pushed his gun harder against Wheeljack, effectively stopping his resistance.

The second the barrel began to glow purple, Bulkhead dove into Shockwave's side, knocking him off of Wheeljack.

Bulkhead landed on top with his gun pointed at Shockwave.

One of Shockwave's legs wrapped around one of Bulkhead's. Shockwave's other leg locked it in place.

Bulkhead looked down at his trapped leg.

Shockwave used his distraction as an opportunity to use his real hand to push up against Bulkhead's side as his legs pulled down. Shockwave had flipped them over, his gun under Bulkhead's chin keeping him still.

Knock Out spun his staff and prepared to enter the fray.

Dreadwing stopped him. "The Seekers are back."

They had more than they left with.

"K.O." Wheeljack called as he raised the whip. "Trade me."

Knock Out glanced at his staff, then the whip. It would be more effective against the Seekers. He tossed the staff to the Wrecker.

"Don't break it," Knock Out ordered as he caught the whip in return.

"No promises," Wheeljack laughed, then he plowed the electrified end of the staff into Shockwave's side.

Knock Out activated the whip, giving it a practice swing.

It was by now means his staff, but he could get the hang of it.

Dreadwing's forces had unfortunately dwindled because of the conflict earlier, but the few left were holding their own. They weren't like the careless Vehicons that couldn't think for themselves. These ones were calculating and precise.

Which was likely one of the reasons they had left. They were able to realize that Megatron isn't as grand of a leader as everyone thinks.

Knock Out lashed the whip into the sky, hitting a few Seekers careless enough not to dodge.

He gave the whip another small swing. He was really starting to like it.

As the band of former Decepticons fought the Seekers, the Wreckers continued their back and forth fight with Shockwave.

Shockwave gains the upper hand on one, then the other steps in. As soon as one side has the advantage, the other takes it.

It was an impressive fight. Shockwave fighting off two Wreckers, and from the looks of it, _winning_ against two Wreckers.

Shockwave had been 'dead' for quite some time. Time that he could have spent doing anything. Experimenting, inventing, training, reviving long-dead creatures. Time unaccounted for by anyone but the Decepticon scientist.

He knew exactly what he was doing in this fight. He had known and worked with Wheeljack. They had fought occasionally too.

So he knew a swing with his arm cannon against the Wrecker's helm and a swing at his legs would cause his step to falter, creating the perfect opening to grab the staff out of his hands and use it against him.

Wheeljack slowly began crumbling to the ground as electricity ran through his wires.

Bulkhead had grabbed Shockwave from behind, dragging him away from Wheeljack.

Shockwave lifted his gun and turned quickly, using the ammunition belt of the weapon to wrap around Bulkhead's neck and drag him to the ground.

As Bulkhead struggled to stand, Shockwave stuck the staff under Bulkhead's helm.

With both Wreckers now offline, Shockwave made his way to Knock Out and Dreadwing.

A long shock to the back of the neck took Dreadwing down as well.

By the time Knock Out had turned around, the staff was already being jabbed at his throat.

Knock Out took a step back, his injured leg buckled, but he kept his ground.

Shockwave looked at the staff, then back to Knock Out, who was still standing.

"Illogical," he muttered.

"I built it," Knock Out boasted. "Electricity is unpredictable, so if you think I didn't make a redirection system for myself, then you're the illogical one."

Shockwave threw the staff to the ground and raised his gun.

Knock Out activated the whip.

Blasters activated around Knock Out.

He looked around him.

Dreadwing's men had been taken out. He was surrounded by the Seekers. Wheeljack was barely managing to stand, groaning at the guns against his helm. Bulkhead was just beginning to move, guns also aimed at him. Dreadwing was still offline.

Knock Out slowly raised his hands.

"Logical decision," Shockwave said.

Knock Out scowled as the whip was pried from his grasp and a gun tapped the back of his helm.

"Watch the paint," he mumbled.

"You'll have a lot more to worry about than your paint once Lord Megatron sees you," one of the Seekers growled.

"I've always wondered what Lord Megatron does with traitors," another adds, genuinely curious.

It was something that didn't happen often. No one had betrayed Megatron in millions of years.

No one _dared_ go against Megatron.

Not even Shockwave, even though the scientist isn't very fond of the warlord.

No one.

Not until a stupid Autobot rookie somehow convinced a self-absorbed medic to leave the Decepticons.

When Knock Out thought about it, it sounded really cliche. Like those romance movies, he had sometimes stopped at theatres to watch.

But now, said stupid Autobot rookie, was nowhere to be found, and Knock Out likely wouldn't get the chance to see him again.

 **"There's something coming your way,"** Ratchet's voice broke through the comlink.

No one replied to it.

Knock Out figured it could only mean one thing.

_They had failed._

Knock Out looked toward the rising sun, half expecting the winged beast they had fought earlier to be charging back towards them.

 **"It's an Autobot signal,"** Ratchet continued.

Knock out squinted in the light. There was a figure coming into view.

But Autobots were usually ground vehicles.

So who was that?

They were getting closer fast. Close enough that Knock Out could start to see details about them.

They were big and had a massive jetpack.

So they weren't a jet.

The more Knock Out looked, the more he felt like there was something familiar about them.

Specifically the color scheme.

The red and blue made them look a lot like...

His optics widened.

_Optimus Prime!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda salty that we don't get to see Shockwave fight more. He's one of my favorite Decepticons, so I'm sad we don't see more of him. Also, I've changed Shockwave up a bit to be more like his comic book self, who's not entirely loyal to Megatron, but still follows him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up for the future, my classes are starting soon, so I won't have as much free time. My classes are online, but I still might be busy, so I can't guarantee daily updates. If you see that I haven't updated, don't worry, I'm probably just doing homework, in class, or sleeping. I have too much planned for this fic to just abandon it.

Knock Out felt himself smiling.

Actually _smiling._

He had strong proof that Optimus was alive, but actually seeing him filled Knock Out with relief.

Optimus was alive and had found them. He had come to their rescue.

The single thought of 'mission failed' finally cleared itself from his processor. They were all going to be fine now.

Despite the fact that now Arcee and Bumblebee had been brought to join them in their captivity, and the fact that they were surrounded by guns, they were all going to be fine.

Didn't Decepticons have any idea how much stronger they were together?

Knock Out felt the urge to fight back arising. He was completely surrounded, but somehow, he was entirely sure that he could take down each and every Decepticon surrounding him. Including Shockwave, who he just watched take down two Wreckers and Dreadwing.

As Optimus flew overhead, the Decepticons all turned to observe in shock.

 **"Optimus Prime has returned,"** Ultra Magnus spoke.

If it were anyone but Magnus, he might have sounded excited.

**"I repeat, Prime is alive and well!"**

Wheeljack and Bulkhead were passing glances between each other and then to Knock Out, clearly feeling the same as him.

He tipped his helm slightly.

Wheeljack slowly removed his swords, then slashed al the guards surrounding him.

Bulkhead slammed his fist into the face of the nearest Vehicon, then he transformed the fist into his mace as he pummelled the remaining ones surrounding him.

Knock Out made a quick dash for the staff Shockwave had thrown to the side. With a quick spin of his staff and twist of his pedes, the Seekers surrounding him had all fallen.

After admiring the results, Knock Out watched as Arcee and Bumblebee took out the remaining Vehicons while Wheeljack and Bulkhead headed to Shockwave for round two. Satisfied with how the others were fairing, Knock Out chose to tap Dreadwing on the back with the end of his staff.

"Rise and shine~" Knock Out sung.

There was a small moment of stillness, then Dreadwing let out a groan and began to lift himself up.

"I see why you like that thing," Dreadwing mumbled as he glanced at Knock Out's staff.

"Packs quite a punch, doesn't it?" Knock Out questioned.

Dreadwing nodded as he finally stood.

"I heard Ultra Magnus say something," Dreadwing said. "I heard it, but did not process it."

"Nothing to worry about," Knock Out replied. "Just the return of Optimus Prime."

Dreadwing stared at Knock Out, then up to the top of Darkmount, where a large explosion was erupting.

"Then it is time for me to take my leave," Dreadwing said.

"You don't want to deal with Starscream right now?" Knock Out asked.

"Weren't you the one that told me not to?" Dreadwing countered.

"Yes, that was me, wasn't it," Knock Out shrugged. He paused. "Thank you."

Dreadwing nodded, then took off.

The Autobots looked up to see the former Decepticon fly away, but they didn't say anything.

Nothing they said the first time could get him to stay, so nothing they said this time would get him to stay.

Knock Out walked to the Seeker that had taken the whip and retrieved it.

 **"Autobots, clear the area,"** Magnus ordered.

Knock Out tucked away his staff, then transformed with the others, driving away as Darkmount came tumbling down.

 **"Where to now?"** Wheeljack asked as they found their way to the road.

 **"The Decepticons know that we are at the _Harbinger_ , so we cannot return here,"** Ratchet pointed out.

 **"I just might have somewhere you can go,"** Fowler said. **"It's not far from here. There's no ground bridge, so you'll have to drive."**

"I've been needing a good drive," Knock Out muttered.

 **"Didn't you just go for one before you came back?"** Arcee questioned.

"Yes, but I like to drive without anything on my mind."

 _ **:: A stress-free drive would be nice ::**_ Bumblebee agreed.

A round of affirmative echoed over the radio.

 **"Before** **that,"** Ratchet began. **"Optimus... where is Smokescreen?"**

Knock Out had almost forgotten about the Autobot rookie in the heat of the battle.

 **"Ask me yourself,"** the voice Knock Out had known so well echoed through his systems.

Similarly to Optimus, Knock Out figured Smokescreen was still alive, but actually hearing him made everything so much more _real._

Smokescreen sounded off. It bothered Knock Out.

He was too distracted by his anger and relief to try and figure it out.

"Smokescreen!" Knock Out shouted. "Don't you dare do that again! As your doctor, I forbid you from leaving my sight again!"

 **"My audial receptors,"** Smokescreen complained.

"You're such an idiot," Knock Out sighed, the anger finally gone. "I was worried about you."

 **"Worried? About me?"** Smokescreen asked in sarcastic shock.

"Shut up," Knock Out snapped in annoyance.

 **"Anyway, Smokescreen, where are you?"** Ratchet asked, thankfully, changing the subject.

 **"I was heading to Darkmount, but then it came down,"** Smokescreen explained. **"What's our new destination?"**

 **"Area 51"** Fowler answered.

 **"No way!"** Miko exclaimed. **"I've always wanted to get inside Area 51. Are there really aliens there?"**

 **"Miko... _they're_ aliens,"** Raf pointed out from the same side of the line.

 **"But they don't count,"** Miko argued. **"I'm talking about small green ones with big heads that only speak in strange languages."**

 **"There aren't any small green aliens with big heads,"** Fowler replied, slightly amused.

 **"Aww,"** Miko whined.

 **"I'll send all of you the coordinates,"** Fowler said.

There was a beep from Knock Out's radio, then numbers began to scrawl out over his radio.

After pulling up a few processes, Knock Out set the coordinates into his locator system, allowing him to track their destination.

Another set of beeps from his radio signaled him of an incoming private transmission.

**"Knock Out."**

It was Smokescreen.

**"I'm sorry."**

"Shut up," Knock Out sighed.

**"But I want to apologize."**

"I said shut up," Knock Out repeated.

Smokescreen did so this time.

"Are you okay?" Knock Out asked softly.

 **"Never been better,"** Smokescreen replied.

"Smokescreen, I mean it."

**"So do I."**

"You aren't hurt at all?"

**"I brought the phase shifter with me and I managed to just avoid the destruction of the base."**

Knock Out finally felt himself completely relax. "That's a relief."

 **"You were actually worried about me?"** Not a hint of sarcasm in his voice this time.

"Yes. I've told you that I've started caring about you."

**"Against your better judgement."**

"I'm starting to think that my judgement was completely sound."

**"Glad to hear it."**

There was a pause, neither of them saying anything.

**"Hey..."**

"Yeah?"

**"I'm glad you stuck around."**

"Why wouldn't I?"

**"It always sounded like you being here was temporary. I thought you might have finally taken advantage of being alone and taken off."**

"Well, if I had left, no one would be here to take care of you."

**"Ratchet's a medic, you know."**

"I'm not just talking about physically."

**"Knock Out..."**

"Yes?"

**"Thank you."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about Smokescreen's damaged voice box. I'm going to explain it all in the next chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally hate my computer. It decided to update in the middle of me writing this chapter. And of course, when it updates, it automatically closes out of every tab. I was literally almost finished with the chapter and it closed out. Luckily, I had saved after I had written like, half the chapter, but I still had to rewrite a lot of it.

Ratchet and the humans were the first ones to arrive, courtesy the ground bridge. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were next thanks to their flight. Smokescreen arrived just before the other Autobots.

Fowler had stopped to help deal with clean up of the fallen fortress.

That gave them time to celebrate their victory and the return of Smokescreen and Optimus.

"What happened?" Arcee asked. "We thought you two might have died."

"I had the phase shifter with me," Smokescreen explained. "I managed to grab it back on Cybertron. I decided to go back through the bridge last minute. That was right when the base came crashing down. I managed to find Optimus before the Decepticons could get there, and I dragged him into a cave underground."

"So that's why we couldn't find your signals," Bulkhead said.

"Exactly," Smokescreen nodded. "But, when I pulled Optimus from the wreckage, he was barely clinging to his spark. I got the Forge, like he requested, by sneaking back onto the ship. Then, by laying it in his hand, it fixed him. It gave out quite a blast when it happened, and boom, Optimus was now Optimus 2.0. And look!" Smokescreen pointed at his throat excitedly. "It also fixed my voice!"

"Really?" Ratchet and Knock Out asked in shock.

They looked at each other, then back to Smokescreen.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a look at it," Knock Out said.

"Alright, but there won't be much to see," Smokescreen agreed.

"Sit down," Knock Out instructed.

Smokescreen did as he was told.

"Tilt your chin up," Knock Out ordered as he leaned over Smokescreen.

Smokescreen once again obeyed.

Knock Out carefully lifted the plates over the rookie's neck. Ratchet had also leaned over to observe.

A quick glance at Smokescreen's voice box told Knock Out everything he needed to know.

"Looks like you're right," Knock Out said, placing the plating back in place, then glancing at Ratchet. "It's fixed."

Ratchet stared back with the same warriness.

Smokescreen's voice box was not fixed. It looked exactly as it had when Knock Out had looked at it last. That could only mean one thing.

The injury was entirely in his head.

"The Forge truly is incredible," Ratchet added, playing along with Knock Out's blatent lie.

"Unfortunately, the Forge will no longer be able to serve it's intended purpose," Optimus said.

"What?" Ratchet gasped.

"But... it's the Forge," Miko spoke up. "It's always worked. Why would it just stop?"

Smokescreen was looking at the Forge, but Optimus was looking at Smokescreen.

Optimus had an unidentifiable look in his optics. It was somewhere between pride, gratitude, and something else. It wasn't anger. Optimus never got _truly_ angery. It was closer to mild disapointment.

Something else had happened in the cave that Smokescreen hadn't said.

Knock Out was just about to ask when Agent Fowler finally returned and stood on a metal platform, distracting everyone from the topic at hand.

"On behalf of the President and the joint chiefs, I thank you all for the selfless heroism you all demonstrated in defending this planet," Fowler began. "I thank you for the selfless heroism demonstrated in the defense of this planet. I'm only sorry that the rest of the world can't learn of your undying dedication because I, for one, owe all of you my life, my liberty, and my future." Fowler finished with a salute.

In the conclusion of Fowler's speech, Ultra Magnus turned to Optimus.

"Sir, I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots back to you," he offered.

"Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnus," Optimus replied. "And to Team Prime."

"I'm going to say it," Miko began as she approached Optimus. "Optimus 2.0 is rad!" She gave Ratchet a pointed stare. "Imagine what the Forge could do for your bod."

Smokescreen looked down.

Ratchet instead looked at the relic leaning against the wall. "It really won't be able to repair or create anything else?" He didn't wait for an answer. "That means our only hope of restoring the Omega Lock is truly lost."

"I... did what I thought was right," Smokescreen admitted.

"Then your instincts have once again proven to be sound," Ratchet said.

Smokescreen's helm snapped up in shock.

He clearly doesn't get praised by Ratchet often, or at all.

The medic offered a small nod, causing a smile to grow on the rookie's face.

Smokescreen looked to Optimus, who had given him a similar nod, making his smile widen further.

He looked like a child that had just gotten a puppy. Completely happy and proud.

"However, I would ask that you obey my orders," Optimus said.

Smokescreen's smile fell a bit. "I'm sorry."

"But I must also express my gratitude," the Prime added. "You have shown that you are capable of making important decisions that might cause others to doubt you."

"Thank you," Smokescreen replied.

"I'd recommend getting some rest while you can," Fowler suggested. "Your free time isn't going to last long."

Everyone looked to their Prime, awaiting his approval.

"You all fought valiantly today. You deserve a good recharge," Optimus said.

With those simple words, everyone had gone.

The Autobots had gone to the back of their new base, where their rooms are now located. Agent Fowler had gone to return Miko and Rafael to their families and to help find June and Jack a new home.

The only ones remaining in the base was Optimus, Magnus, Ratchet, and Knock Out.

Everyone had turned to Knock Out, intruiged why he had not made a single move to follow after the others.

"Do you not wish to recharge?" Magnus finally asked.

"No," Knock Out replied. "Now that I finally have the materials, I would like to completely repair my leg."

Magnus nodded in understanding.

"I can retrieve some scrap metal for you," Ratchet said, then he disappeared into the back of the base as well.

The former Decepticon felt unbelievably small now that he was completely alone with the Prime and his commander.

"Knock Out, I would also like to thank you," Optimus said, breaking the awkward silence.

The medic in question let out a confused hum in response.

"You have diligently cared for Smokescreen and have proved yourself over and over again that you can be trusted and are a worthy member of Team Prime," Optimus continued.

"No offense, but I'm not exactly a part of Team Prime," Knock Out pointed out.

"That is why I would like to once again extend my offer to you." Optimus paused. "Knock Out, would you like to join the Autobots?"

Knock Out had been very adamant about how he was _not_ an Autobot when he had first arrived. He's only been with them for a week.

Yet... everyone seems to have gotten used to him.

He was expecting everyone to still hate him. To give him glares any time he entered a room. To turn him away when he spoke.

But instead, he got them actively searching for him before their counter-attack. He got them respecting his decisions. He got them treating him like he belonged.

_Treating him like he was family._

Knock Out straightened his posture, raised his right servo to his chest, then bowed.

"I would be honored to."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some soft family bonding time! A bit of a filler chapter before we get back to the action.

Knock Out was testing out his newly repaired leg when Wheeljack came out from the back of the base.

Wheeljack's gaze flickered to 

"Where's Magnus?" the Wrecker asked.

"You _want_ to know where he is?" Knock Out asked in shock.

From the few interactions between Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus he had seen, he was under the impression that Wheeljack hated the commander.

”I don’t. I want to make sure he’s not at the base so I can mess around with his ship,” Wheeljack replied.

”He, Optimus, and Ratchet just left to go retrieve supplies from the _Harbinger_ ,” Knock Out explained. “They’ll be in and out of the base for the next while.”

”I’ll head out now, then,” Wheeljack said.

”You mind if I join you?” Knock Out asked.

Wheeljack seemed surprised by his request.

”I’ve been itching for something entertaining,” Knock Out continued. “Sitting around with a bunch of old friends that aren’t friends with you isn’t as entertaining as it might seem.”

”Really?” Wheeljack questioned in sarcastic shock. “I would have thought you got to hear all that millennium old gossip they have.”

”Unfortunately, I did not,” Knock Out replied.

”Well, you’re free to join me,” Wheeljack offered. “I prefer workin’ alone, but an extra pair of servos doesn’t hurt.”

”I never said I wanted to help you. I’m a medic not a mechanic.”

”But you do know at least simple engineerin’, right? You said you built that staff on your own, so you have to know enough to wire that thing up. Not to mention that redirection system you have. You gotta show me how you made that. With the amount of times I’ve been electrocuted, I’m startin’ to think it might come in handy.”

“Speaking of my staff, I like it a lot more than this whip of yours.” Knock Out pulled out the whip that he had retrieved back on the battle field before they left.

”I’ve been lookin’ for that,” Wheeljack took the whip from him. “Thought I lost it back at Darkmount.”

”Well then, where is Magnus’s ship parked so we can go mess around with it?”

~~~~~~~~~

Watching Wheeljack work was quite entertaining. The way he took the ship apart, then put it back together to figure out how it all worked was fascinating.

He was surprisingly careful and quiet as he worked. The complete opposite of his usual Wrecker behavior.

He slowly dug through wires and gently took out systems, making notes about everything he saw. The communications, the scanner, the armory. The engine, the shields, the navigation.

He studied it all with such detail and interest.

Knock Out didn’t even end up helping him take it apart. He was just there.

As Wheeljack replaced the final panel, he grinned.

”Impressive ship,” he muttered. “Could do with some improvements. I might be able to snag some of it’s systems to fix up the _Jackhammer_.”

”Isn’t that destroyed?” Knock Out asked.

”Yeah,” Wheeljack nodded. “Nothin’ but a pile of scrap now. I might be able to salvage a few things from it, but it’ll be a tough fix. It might be easier to build an entirely new one from scratch.”

”Maybe you’ll be able to find some useful systems on the Harbinger,” Knock Out pointed out. “It’ll be Decepticon, but I just so happen to have been a Decepticon for quite some time.”

”Never thought about how handy havin’ you on our side was.”

“Yes, well, if you’re finished, I’d recommend returning to the base before Magnus begins to realize you’re gone and before Ratchet comes to tell me I shouldn’t be walking.”

”For a doctor, you’re not too great at following a doctor’s orders.”

”I’m used to giving myself my own orders. And I’m perfectly capable of walking just fine.”

”You Decepticons really don’t know how to take a break do you?”

“Have you _met_ Lord Megatron? If he saw anyone sitting around, even if it was for medical leave, he’d throw them off the ship.”

”Yikes.”

”Tell me about it.”

”That’s got me thinkin’ though. If Megatron’s so bad, why’d you stay so long.”

”He’s not very fond of traitors, and the Autobots probably wouldn’t even think of letting me until I proved myself trustworthy.”

“Fair enough.” Weeljack made sure everything was back in place again, then he wiped his hands together, even though there was nothing on them. “Well, let’s get out of here then.”

“Think anyone else will be up?” Knock Out asked.

”Naw,” Wheeljack shook his head. “I run on about an hour of recharge. Everyone else enjoys their sleep.”

“That doesn’t sound healthy.”

“You’re one to talk, K.O. You haven’t slept since before we all met back up.”

”Yes, well, I’ve grown accustomed to never getting a proper rest. Another of the many perks about working for Lord Megatron.”

They walked out of the warehouse Magnus’ ship was in and began walking toward their new base. Wheeljack had stopped abruptly and a mischievous look filled his optics.

“I have an idea,” the Wrecker said. “Seeing as no one else is out, why don’t we go somewhere.”

“Where?” Knock Out asked.

”You said you wanted to blow something up, right?”

“Yes, I did.”

Wheel jack smirked. “Then what do you say?”

Knock Out have it a moment of thought. He didn’t have anything else to do. “Bombs away.”

~~~~~~~~~

By the time Wheeljack and Knock Out has returned, so had Optimus, Magnus, and Ratchet. Arcee had also joined them.

”Where have you to been?” Magnus demanded.

“Just out for a drive,” Wheeljack answered.

Magnus gave him a cold stare.

”Sir,” Wheelhack added begrudgingly.

Magnus looked away, suspicion still in his gaze, but satisfied with the answer.

“While I know ‘just a drive’ isn’t in Wheeljack’s dictionary,” Ratchet began. “I’m more concerned with the fact that you-“ Ge pointed accusingly at Knock Out. “-are using that leg of yours even though I told you not to.”

Knock Out rolled his optics. “I am aware of what I can and can not do while my leg is recovering,” he said. “I’m also aware of my own resilience and repair processes, which you are not.”

“Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should,” Ratchet chided.

“Did you happen to find anythin’ on the _Harbinger_ that might be useful in repairin’ a ship?” Wheeljack asked, luckily drawing Ratchet’s attention away from Knock Out. “I want to start work on the _Jackhammer_ as soon as I can.”

“You make it sound like you’re leaving once it’s fixed,” Arcee said.

“I am,” Wheeljack replied. “Now that Optimus’ back and Magnus is here, you don’t really need my help anymore.”

Optimus took a step forward. “Wheeljack, we could always use your help. Our numbers are already small, it may not seem like one Autobot would make a difference, but it does.”

”Well, I’ll be sticking around if I can’t fix my ship,” Wheeljack reminded.

“There were a few things you might find useful,” Ratchet finally answered his question from before.

“I’m getting mixed emotions here,” Wheeljack said. “Do you want me to leave or not? Because if you _want_ me to leave, then I’m going to stay.”

Ratchet mumbled something as he rolled his optics and then turned to work on installing the ground bridge system they had retrieved from the _Harbinger_.

“What’s all the commotion about?”

From the back of the base, Bulkhead had emerged, clearly awoken because of their conversation.

“Wheeljack wants to leave,” Arcee explained.

”Jackie...” Bulkhead whispers.

”You know me, Bulk,” Wheeljack shrugged.

“Yeah...” Bulkhead agreed. “Not sure why I expect any different anymore.”

After an awkward moment of silence, Arcee spoke up.

“Hey Knock Out,” she began. “Optimus says you’ve finally decided to become a member of Team Prime.”

Both Wheeljack and Bulkhead stared at him in shock.

”What?” Bulkhead exclaimed. He didn’t sound angry, just... surprised.

”You mean you weren’t actually a part of Team Prine, but you’ve still followed them this far?” Wheeljack asked.

Knock Out nodded.

Bulkhead’s shock had turned to a smile and he gave him a pat on the back.

“Sorry you can’t have a proper ceremony, but welcome aboard” Bulkhead said. “Officially.”

”Congrats K.O.” Wheeljack added.

A scream tore through the base, lifting the helms of everyone as they searched for it’s source.

Knock Out moved faster than he ever thought possible.

He had heard that scream enough times from the other side of the medical bay to know exactly who it was and what it meant.

 _Smokescreen_.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but a good chapter for that sweet succulent comfort.

Knock Out was out of the main part of the base and into Smokescreen's room before he knew it.

Smokescreen was shaking and yelling.

Knock Out rushed to his side and gently grabbed his arm.

"Smokescreen," Knock Out called out.

The rookie thrashed away from his grip.

"Smokescreen," Knock Out tried again. "It's me. Knock Out. You're at the base. With the other Autobots. It was just a dream. You're safe."

"No-no-no," Smokescreen said quickly as he huddled further away from the former Decepticon. "He-he-he wa-was here. And- and he-he-"

"It was just a dream. You're safe," Knock Out repeated. He tried to reach out again.

Smokescreen flinched away.

"Just breathe with me, okay?" Knock Out began.

Smokescreen nodded slightly.

"In."

Shakey breath in.

"Out."

Slow breath out.

"That's it," Knock Out smiled. "Keep going. In. Out. In. Out."

Smokescreen had begun to relax. The tension in his shoulders had all left and his breathing was starting to even out. He had even moved out of the fetal position in the corner of his berth. He was still shaking violently though.

Knock Out once again tried gently touching Smokescreen. When he didn't jerk away, the medic held both of Smokescreen's servos in his own.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Smokescreen shook his head quickly.

"It's better if you talk about it."

Smokescreen glanced up at the doorway.

Knock Out followed his gaze and found the other Autobots standing there, optics filled with sympathy.

"They already know what happened," Knock Out pointed out.

"B-b-but they we-weren't-t _there,_ " Smokescreen whispered.

Knock Out stared at the rest of the team, then motioned for them to leave with a jerk of his helm.

They got the idea, then slowly walked away.

Once they were out of sight, Smokescreen broke.

His helm fell against Knock Out's shoulder and he began cry silently. The only indication that he was crying at all was his trembling shoulders and the coolant tears streaming down his cheeks.

If Knock Out wasn’t trying to be a good therapist, he would have complained about the physical contact and the stain the tears would leave on his paint job. But he was trying to be a good therapist, so he allowed the rookie to remain on his shoulder and didn’t make a single comment about his paint job.

He even wrapped his own arms around Smokescreen to comfort him.

”Let it all out,” Knock Out whispered. “It’s just me now.”

Smokescreen had also hesitantly returned the hug.

“You want to talk now?” Knock Out asked.

Smokescreen nodded against him.

”Take your time,” Knock Out mumbled.

“I-I-I was b-back o-o-n the ah-ship,” Smokescreen began.

”Mmhm,” Knock Out hummed as he gently began to rub Smokescreen’s back in random patterns.

“It was j-j-just me at f-first, b-b-but then he-he...”

Knock Out didn’t need to ask who ‘he’ was. The medic pat Smokescreen softly.

“If you don’t to talk, I understand,” Knock Out said.

“No-no,” Smokescreen mumbled. “Yo-you said i-it will h-help... An-and I-I-I want it to st-stop.”

“You know it may never truly go away.”

”I just want to be able to sleep at night.”

“It will take a while before the nightmares go away.”

”Wh-what e-ever works.”

“Then you can continue if you’re ready.”

Smokescreen nodded again.

“He... started with... his-his claws. Again. U-up an-and down. Scratching, sc-scraping. It hurt. I-it hurt...”

“Is there more?”

Smokescreen nodded.

“He t-tore m-me apart... H-he k-killed me.”

Knock Out places his hands on Smokescreen’s shoulders and stared him straight in his tear filled optics.

”Smokescreen,” Knock Out said softly. “You’re right here. In my arms. You’re not on that ship. Megatron isn’t here.”

Smokescreen began to wipe the coolant away as he let out one last chocked sob and he nodded.

“I-I’m here?”

“Yes, yes you are,” Knock Out smiled.

“I-I’m s-safe?”

“Yes, you are.”

Smokescreen took a deep breath to try and compose himself.

“But most importantly... you are _alive_.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since school isn't in full swing yet, I've got another chapter for you guys.

Smokescreen had opted to stay in his room just a moment longer to properly compose himself before he faced the others.

When Knock Out entered the room, all optics fell on him.

"Is he alright?" Ratchet was the first one to speak.

"You've dealt with PTSD and trauma before," Knock Out answered. "He's far from alright... But I believe this is his first actual nightmare." Knock Out looked to Optimus. "Unless he had some while you two were in that cave."

"Yes, he did," Optimus answered. "I could only barely offer him words of comfort because of my lack of proper functions. It only seemed to calm him down for a small amount of time."

"That all?" Knock Out asked.

"He mentioned several times that he did not think he was worthy," Optimus added.

"Yes. That was one of Lord Megatron's tactics at trying to make Smokescreen join him. He's really taken that one to spark. That is why he is having some hesitation in sharing all of his feelings with you. He thinks that because of what happened will make you hate him and stop trusting him."

"That's not true," Arcee spoke up.

"But _he thinks_ it's true," Knock Out explained.

"How can we help him?" the two-wheeler asked.

"Show him that you care and you do trust him," Knock Out replied. "Talk to him. Not about what happened, but just talk. Let him know that you like talking to him. Give him small tasks. Even something like giving an energon cube to someone else or holding something for you. That's all it takes to start showing him that you trust him. Then, once he's ready, sending him on missions will greatly improve that trust."

"That's it? We can't do anything else?" Bulkhead joined in.

"I'm afraid that the only other thing you can do is pray to Primus that Smokescreen is able to overcome his trauma," Knock Out said. "I can help Smokescreen get to where he needs to be, but in the end, it's all up to him."

A moment of silence overtook them, but it was interrupted by the large doors of the warehouse opening.

A large, camo patterned vehicle drove up to them.

"Prime," Agent Fowler called as he entered the warehouse in the heavy-duty truck. "What we have here is an experimental all-terrain expeditionary fighting vehicle. Designed by the finest engineers."

"Thank you, Agent Fowler," Optimus replied. "This will most certainly do."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Smokescreen finally emerged from his room after Agent Fowler had left and Optimus now had his new vehicle mode.

He came out fidgeting with his servos and looking down.

"I... I'm sorry," Smokescreen mumbled.

"You have no reason to apologize," Optimus replied quickly.

"There's not a single one of us here that hasn't had a nightmare or two," Ratchet added. "While all of us have different experiences, we all know how it feels to relive our horrors."

"But... I-I made a-all of you worry," Smokescreen pointed out.

 _:: We worry about everyone ::_ Bumblebee whistled.

"That's part of being a team," Bulkhead said.

"We understand that these things take time, so take as much as you need," Arcee said. "We're patient."

Shock clearly spread through Smokescreen's face. This had not been what he was expecting from everyone.

"The hardest battles are fought where no one can see," Optimus said.

All anxiety and tension had left Smokescreen as he looked at all the familiar faces of the Autobots.

They all...

They all _cared._

~~~~~~~~~~~

The humans had arrived once the sun had risen again. Smokescreen had gone out, insisting no one come with him. No one had the spark to try and stop him either. Not even Knock Out went after him.

Ratchet had finished work on installing the ground bridge data and had sent Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack to the old base to scavenge for anything still left by the Decepticons.

"We're ready to receive you, Ultra Magnus," Ratchet said as he opened the bridge.

Ultra Magnus drove through the bridge carrying a cube of energon. Bumblebee removed it from his back and Magnus transformed.

"We didn't find much else in the rubble of the former base," Magnus explained.

"You call this," Wheeljack then walked through the portal holding Bulkhead's lobb, "not much else?"

Wheeljack threw it to Bulkhead, but instead of catching it, it bounced off his chassis, then up towards the balcony, nearly crushing Miko if Jack had not pulled her aside.

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet yelled. "You could have caused serious damage!"

"Yeah! To me!" Miko added angrily.

"What were you thinking, soldier?" Magnus demanded.

"I was thinking, Bulk would catch that," Wheeljack replied.

"Allow me to make myself clear," Magnus said, walking towards the Wrecker. "As Optimus Primes second in command, I have no intention of tolerating Wrecker behavior."

"Somethings never change," Wheeljack mumbled as he gave Magnus a side glance.

"Jackie..." Bulkhead warned.

"Need I remind you that it was Optimus Prime himself that assigned me to command your Wreckers back on Cybertron?" Magnus asked. "And get you loose cannons under control? An effective combat unit begins with discipline. If you won't accept that, feel free to choose the path of least resistance. As you did before."

"If my ship weren't a twisted wreck at the moment, I'd do just that," Wheeljack replied. " _Sir."_

"To be fair, that could have ricocheted anywhere," Knock Out pointed out.

"Stay out of this, _Decepticon_ ," Magnus ordered.

"Woah!" Wheeljack called out as Bumblebee let out a frantic series of beeps and Bulkhead and Arcee began to speak up. "Knock Out is one of _us_ ," Wheeljack continued. "Weren't you there when he accepted Optimus' offer? Or were you too busy rereading the Autobot code?"

"Wheeljack," Knock Out tried to speak up. "It's not that-"

"Bad? It's not that bad?" Wheeljack asked. "I'm okay with him insulting me, but not. My. _Friends._ " Wheeljack pointed a digit aggressively at Magnus to punctuate each word until it tapped against the bigger mech's chassis. "You came here and started bossing us around like you've been on earth as long as the rest of us. You may have been second in command on Cybertron, but if you didn't notice, things are a little different here. Knock Out's been around here longer than you have, shoulder pads. Former Decepticon or not, he's one of us and if you don't like it, then _you_ can leave."

"Wheeljack, really," Knock Out tried again. "I've been called worse."

"What kind of superior officer doesn't respect his soldiers?" Wheeljack continued, completely ignoring Knock Out. "Optimus made someone like _you_ second in command? Tell me a better joke."

"Soldier-"

" _Don't_ 'soldier' _me."_ Wheeljack snapped, then he turned and made his way out of the base.

The gazes of the other Autobots flickered from where Wheeljack let to where Knock Out was, then to Ultra Magnus.

The lieutenant straightened his posture. "Well, have we heard anything from Optimus?"

Ratchet stared for a moment, then answered. "He's investigating recent Decepticon activity... Hopefully an energon mine."

Magnus nodded, leaving the room in awkward silence as the argument from earlier still lingered heavily in the air.

Luckily, in impossibly loud engine and a blue and gold sports car speeding into the base cracked it.

"Smokescreen?" Arcee asked.

Smokescreen transformed into his bipedal mode. Knock Out's optics immediately fell to the new Autobot insignia Smokescreen had.

That meant they were making progress.

"Aww, what gave me away?" Smokescreen whined.

He also seemed to be back to his usual self as well.

Either a very good sign, or a very bad one.

It could mean Smokescreen was starting to get control of his own mind again, or it meant that he was hiding behind his usual aloofness and goofy smile.

But a good drive and paint job could do that.

Knock Out's gone through many of those. They really put a bot in a much better mood.

Ultra Magnus approached the rookie, whose smile fell and, in turn, took a step back for each step forward Magnus took.

"Where have you been, soldier?" Magnus asked.

"Scanning new warpaint," Smokescreen replied quickly as he began to shrink back in front of the bigger mech. "I thought it'd be proactive to follow in Optimus' lead. And Bumblebee's."

The scout buzzed at the mention of his name.

"Good, now you can look your best while stacking those empty cubes," Magnus replied.

"Actually, Ultra Magnus, I need to perform Smokescreen's regular medical exam," Knock Out spoke up.

The commander gave Knock Out a hard stare, then looked to Ratchet.

Ratchet gave him a nod. "Knock Out is Smokescreen's medic too and is better informed on the subject of Smokescreen's well being than I am. Whatever he says needs to be done, needs to be done."

"Fine," Magnus sighed. "But make it quick, there's work to be done."

"You can't rush a doctor," Knock Out replied. "Medical exams, especially psychological ones, take time."

Magnus stared again, then he turned away from both of them.

"Right this way," Knock Out instructed the rookie.

Smokescreen nodded, then followed him to the medical berth Ratchet had placed in the main room. He muttered something under his breath along the way.

Knock Out swore he heard something about 'a Prime.'

He ignored and pulled out a medical tablet, opening Smokescreen's file in the process.

His list was a work in progress.

The glitch in his voice, with a question mark by it, seeing as it came and went, then came back and went again. The way he flinches when someone speaks too loudly or raises a hand, even if it's not towards him. The way he steps away when people step close. The way he tries to make himself smaller around Optimus and Ultra Magnus. The nightmares. The insecurities. The way he apologizes for everything. The mood swings. The trust issues...

Smokescreen's case was definitely... stranger than most. Likely because everyone deals with trauma differently, but Smokescreen's been dealing with it incredibly well, but also horribly wrong at the same time.

Keeping everything from everyone, but also wanting to tell them everything. Wanting to face Megatron, but not being able to face him. Letting his feelings out, but also putting them behind a fake smile.

"Thanks," Smokescreen whispered. "For getting me out of stacking duty."

Knock Out smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure. Magnus is probably just going to leave those there and make you stack them later."

"Take your time then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had to make Magnus play devil's advocate just a bit. I wanted to show Wheeljack's character development a bit, but I had to pull a few of Magnus' wires to do that. After the whole losing his hand thing, he'll get better, like he did in the show. Anyway, I normally really like Magnus, just had to make him a bit more commanding for the chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s the day I have only a few classes, so even though I’ll be busy on the other days, you’ll always at least get an update on Wednesdays, unless I literally get 7 hours of homework, which is unlikely.

With Knock Out's medical exam of Smokescreen completed and Wheeljack back from where ever he had gone after his argument, the base was lively once again. With Optimus on his way back as well, it was about to be even more so.

A press of a button from Rafael and then the bridge opened and Optimus walked through, carrying something in his arms.

"Optimus, did you find energon?" Ratchet asked hopefully.

"No, but I did find this," Optimus said as he set the object down.

It was hard to tell what it was, exactly. From one angle it looked like one then, but from another angle, it was something entirely different.

Though, with a tilt of the helm and from what seemed to be the front, it looked to be a skull of some sort.

"It... can not be," Ratchet said in awe.

"Be what?" Jack asked.

"The ancient remains... of a Predacon," Optimus answered.

"But the question is _why_ such a skull would be found on your planet," Ratchet said. "It's presence reveals al too much about the Predcon, which Megatron recently sent in pursuit of us."

"You mean that dragon-bot we put on ice?" Miko questioned.

"Except that Predacons have been extinct since... well..." Ratchet trailed off.

"Since before most life began on Cybertron," Smokescreen finished.

"They're like our dinosaurs," Rafael pointed out.

"Which means for you guys, it would be like one of us running into a T-Rex," Jack added.

"So then... what were dino-bots?" Miko asked.

"Totally different," Bulkhead said.

"With Megatron's seemingly new interest in the excavation of prehistoric skeletons," Ratchet began. "And a certain Decepticon scientist back among their ranks."

"It would stand within reason that Shockwave cloned the beast from one such find," Optimus said.

"And now Megatron's looking to clone another," Magnus joined in.

"What makes you think bucket head would stop at just one?" Wheeljack asked.

"We could have beast wars on our hands," Bulkhead replied.

"And if Shockwave only requires a single strand of CNA from which to clone a beast..." Ratched added as he looked up to Optimus.

"Then he already possesses the means to engender this one," Optimus finished. "Autobots, we must become beast hunters."

"One thing still doesn't follow," Smokescreen began. "Predacons went extinct on _Cybertron,_ so what would their bones be doing here?"

"That is the one thing we must still figure out," Ratchet mumbled as he made his way to his monitor. "I will begin to scan the Earth's history for any information on the Predacons. Perhaps you three can help."

Ratchet pulled up several pictures of the Predacons. "These are from our historical texts," he said.

"But those... are just metal versions of creatures in our Greek mythology and medical literature," Jack said.

"Not dinosaurs," Rafael added.

"It is reasonable to believe that Predacons did walk upon this Earth in ancient times, as they seem to be the basis for much of human kind's folklore," Optimus said. "Once again proving that the pasts of Cybertron and Earth are linked."

~~~~~~~~~~

The humans had gone to sleep. Ratchet had started working on a formula. One for synthetic energon. Knock Out had joined him after a request for assistance on perfecting the formula.

"Synthetic energon?" Optimus asked as he peered over the shoulders of the medics.

"Yes," Ratchet confirmed. "Due to our lack of energon reserves, it might come in handy in an emergency."

"A wise decision, old friend," Optimus said.

"Though it would be much easier if I had my old equipment," Knock Out added.

"We, unfortunately, don't have that luxury," Ratchet sighed.

"Prime!" Agent Fowler shouted as he came out from his office. "Satellite surveillances picked up two signs of deception activity. One near an oil field outside of El Paso. The other in the hiberties bluffs in Scotland, so don't forget to pack your kilts."

"We must divide our resources," Optimus said. "Ultra Magnus, lead the Wreckers to the bluffs.

"Yes, Optimus," Magnus took a step forward. "Uh... what's a kilt?"

"Agent Fowler can, at times, be oblique," Optimus replied. "I find it best to simply nod and mobilize."

Magnus nodded, then turned to the Wreckers. "Bulkhead, Wheeljack, let's roll."

Wheeljack groaned.

Magnus looked at the useless relic leaning against the wall.

"Optimus, I know there are many emotions tied to the Forge," Magnus began.

"Now is not the time for ceremony," Optimus replied.

The commander lifted the large hammer.

"I would be honored to put this to some practical use," he said.

Ratchet set the coordinates for the bridge, then opened it for the Wreckers.

"Knock Out, is Smokescreen cleared for active duty?" Optimus asked the medic.

The former Decepticon looked to the rookie. The kid needed to get out. He needed something to do.

"I... would prefer if he did not leave my sights, but yes, he is cleared," Knock Out answered.

"Then Smokescreen, you and Bumblebee will accompany me to the oil fields," Optimus instructed.

The thought of Optimus being there did bring Knock Out a little bit of comfort. Smokescreen trusted Optimus. While it wasn't the same level he trusted Knock Out on, it would be enough.

Enough for Knock Out to not be there and Smokescreen to be just fine.

Smokescreen seemed surprised, but also excited that he was going on the mission.

Knock Out walked up to Optimus and stared at him.

"Be careful with him out there," Knock out ordered the Prime. "Even the smallest of things trigger a break down from him. If that happens, let me know immediately."

"Understood," Optimus said.

Ratchet opened the ground bridge for them.

Knock Out out watched the bridge close with a rush of anxiety.

"Knock Out," Ratchet called.

"Yes?" the other replied.

"I looked at Smokescreen's updated medical files," Ratchet began. "I thought you said Smokescreen was getting better," 

That caught the attention of the remaining occupants of the base.

"He _was,_ " Knock Out said as he walked over to Ratchet to glance at the files from over his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but ever since we split up, he's gotten worse."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some homework today, but still had time to write a chapter.

"But... but he seems just fine," Arcee joined in.

"On the outside, yes, but after examining his processor, I've found that his mental stability is worse than ever," Knock Out explained. "It means that something happened between the time we split up and reunited. Something happened in that cave when it was just him and Optimus. Something neither of them has told us about."

"Smokescreen... will be okay though, right?" Jack asked.

Both Ratchet and Knock Out stared at him.

"Why... why are you just looking at me?"

"Physically... Smokescreen is alright," Knock Out finally replied. "But if he doesn't get better mentally, then his physical health will decline. And if it gets even worse, then we might be treading into dangerous territory."

"Dangerous... how?" Miko asked.

"Let's hope it doesn't get there," Ratchet said softly.

"Once again with your Autobot optimism," Knock Out rolled his optics.

Ratchet gave him a scowl.

"I think it might be too late," Knock Out continued. "He said he just wants everything to go away. And with his recent insecurities, it's very possible it's already on his mind."

"But... this is _Smokescreen_ we're talking about. He wouldn't... he..." Arcee said. "...Would he?"

"I don't get it," Rafael said. "What wouldn't Smokescreen do."

"You're still a child," Ratchet said. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself right now."

"Hey, we're worried about him too," Jack defended. "What is Smokescreen going to do?"

"Hurt himself," Knock Out answered. "We're afraid he might hurt himself."

"Optimus is there with him," Ratchet pointed out. "If our rookie were to try anything, Optimus would be there to stop him."

"Yes... it is good Prime went along with him," Knock Out agreed. "I wouldn't have let him out if it were anyone other than myself or Prime."

"You really think Smokescreen would do something like that?" Rafael asked, still on the topic of Smokescreen hurting himself.

"Normally, no," Ratchet answered.

"But Smokescreen's experiences have made him unstable," Knock Out added. "It is likely that it won't be on purpose, he just won't be thinking properly and then end up hurt again."

"I never thought about how _much_ it had affected him," Arcee mumbled.

"As most bots don't," Knock Out said. "It is hard for people to entirely understand when they haven't been through the same experience and they don't have the same the same mind."

"Hold on," Miko piped up. "We still don't know _what_ happened to Smokescreen."

"That is not something I get to share," Knock Out replied. "You'll have to be the one to ask him. I can not guarantee that he will answer, though. It is still very much a... sensitive... topic."

"It's alright if Smokey doesn't want to tell us right away," Miko said. "He needs time. I've learned that now. And no matter how impatient I am, I can't make him get better any faster."

Knock Out couldn't help but smile.

He remembered when Miko had acted when he first arrived. She kept asking questions and pushing Smokescreen, but now, she was respecting his well being and his need for recovery.

She was loud and annoying at times... but she was a quick learner.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Optimus, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen returned with grim looks, even though they held two parts of a Predicon fossil.

Their faces could only mean that there was a third.

"Have the Wreckers not yet returned from their destination?" Optimus asked, upon noticing the emptiness of the base.

"Wheeljack returned, but he left with Arcee to retrieve another fossil," Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded in understanding.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen had put the fossil pieces on the table disappointingly.

"Smokescreen," Optimus called out, causing the younger bot to look up. "You did well out there."

The rookie was surprised by the compliment, but he quickly composed himself and stood up straight. "Thank you, Optimus."

_:: Keep that up and you'll be back on the job before you know it ::_ Bumblebee added.

Smokescreen felt himself smiling. He was happy.

_Genuinly happy._

Optimus had praised him and Bumblebee was encouraging him.

"Ah, ah," Knock Out intervened. "He won't be back until I _completely_ clear him. Right now he's only allowed out with Optimus or myself."

"Aww," Smokescreen whined. "But Knock Out-"

"No but's," the former Decepticon cut him off.

Smokescreen pouted.

"But..." Knock out began. "If what Optimus and Bumblebee said is true and you are doing well without me, then I'm sure it won't be too long before you are back in full swing."

"Alright," Smokescreen cheered. "I can finally get some action again. Celebratory drive, anyone?"

"I would love to," Knock out replied. "But I've got to talk to Prime for a moment. Give yourself a head start."

"Bee? You wanna come?" the rookie asked.

Bumblebee pondered it for a moment, then he beeped in agreement.

"Hurry up K.O." Smokescreen urged as he and Bumblebee walked out the door. "We don't want to leave you behind."

"Great, now you're using that infuriating nickname as well," Knock Out grumbled.

He didn't _really_ hate the nickname. It was just... unusual to hear people call him by anything but his full name.

With Bumblebee and Smokescreen racing out the door, Knock Out turned to the Prime, who was waiting patiently for what he had to say.

"Prime, we need some information about what happened while you and Smokescreen where in that cave," Knock Out began. "I do not think that Smokescreen will give us everything we would like to know."

"Of course," Optimus nodded. "But I would like to inquire about the purpose of your intrigue."

"Smokescreen's been... getting worse," Ratchet answered as he pulled up the medical files on Smokescreen.

"Mentally, not physically," Knock Out added.

Optimus looked over the files and gave a nod of understanding.

"He's developed many more symptoms since we saw him before Darkmount," Ratchet began explaining. "The nightmares, the mood swings, even his change of paint job. That's usually a sign of trying to forget his old self and cover up the past instead of dealing with it."

"I see," the Prime said, leaning away from the monitor. "Then I shall tell you of what happened in the cave. I must warn you, I can only share my side of it all and I was in and out of stasis the entire time."

"That's alright," Knock Out said. "We only really need to know if anything big happened that might have triggered his trauma to act up, but also something that might have convinced him that he was completely fine."

"His voice was back to normal, but his voice box was still just as damaged as it was before," Ratchet pointed out. "You either told him something, or he saw something that made him think he was okay again."

"There are two major instances that happened in the cave," Optimus began. "The first is that I sent him to Darkmount to retrieve to Forge. I have no knowledge of what he saw on that ship, but something there might have done it."

"And the other?" Knock Out urged.

"I was going to die in that cave," Optimus stated blatantly. "That might have taken his mind away from it for a little while. He spoke as he always did as I faced Alpha Trion."

"That it?"

"The real reason might be due to the fact that if he hadn't saved me, Smokescreen would be the next Prime."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh, Friday at last. How have you guys been?

Ratchet laughed.

He actually _laughed._

Optimus had to have been joking.

"Smokescreen? A Prime?" Ratchet asked in disbelief. "You have met him, right? Not to question, your judgment, but you do realize the kid's the farthest thing there is from a Prime with the exception of Megatron."

"The Matrix chooses the next Prime, not me," Optimus replied. "The Matrix showed itself to Smokescreen. He is to be the next Prime."

"You're... actually serious..." Ratchet mumbled.

Optimus nodded. "I agree that he is inexperienced and impulsive, but he has potential. Once the war is over, I will begin to train him to become a respectable Prime."

" _That_ would definitely do it," Knock Out said. "He knows that if he is to become a Prime, he can't be dragged down by his trauma. He's telling himself that he's over it, which is why he's started acting like his usual self. He doesn't want anyone to see his weakness."

"If it remains to be ignored, it will begin to pile up," Ratchet explained. "Soon, his hidden emotions will grow too much for him to handle. That's why we're worried. He won't come to us for help."

" _All_ of us," Knock Out added. "He trusts me and he's gotten better with you and Optimus, but he doesn't _completely_ trust everyone again. The only problem is that I fear his regaining of trust will take too long, permanently leaving him with trust issues and unrecovered from his trauma."

Everyone stayed silent a moment as they processed the information and the reality of the situation set in.

"I've... uh... found another fossil," Rafael spoke up hesitantly.

The other humans gathered around the youngest to observe his findings.

"It's in a museum," Rafael said. "Scientists were totally stumped when they excavated it in 1924, so it's been in storage."

Glances were exchanged between Optimus, Knock Out, and Ratchet, a silent debate of who would go to retrieve it.

"Well, if it's _in_ a museum, then you big bots won't be able to do anything about it without raising some attention," Agent Fowler explained.

Optimus thought it over for a moment.

"Knock Out, can you accompany Agent Fowler to the museum?" the Prime asked.

Optimus asked, but Knock Out already knew he wasn't allowed to say 'no.'

"Knock Out!"

The medic turned around quickly at the sound of his name.

Smokescreen was standing impatiently at the entrance to the base.

"If we don't hurry up, Bumblebee will be too far ahead," the rookie said.

"Sorry Smokescreen," Knock Out apologized as he glanced at Fowler. "There's another fossil sighting. It's my turn. You and Bumblebee have fun. I'll join next time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agent Fowler had also ended up roping the mother Darby into their fossil extraction.

"Stop touching my steering wheel or I'll make you sit in the trunk!" Knock Out yelled for about the seventh time.

"Sorry," Fowler apologized. "It's just so strange sitting in a car as it does all the work."

"Well, I'm not exactly used to you fleshies sitting under my roof either," Knock Out argued.

"Didn't you kidnap Vince that one time?" June asked.

"Doesn't mean I liked it," Knock out defended. "Besides, Optimus ripped my door off before I could actually do any damage to him."

The ride resumed in silence.

Ratchet had suggested bridging them out of town and having them drive in, due to the suspicion that would arise with a possible sighting of the ground bridge in a museum parking lot.

Knock Out didn't mind driving. In fact, he loved driving. He found it very therapeutic and would go for drives more often if Optimus wasn't so blatantly against street racing and leaving the base without another bot.

He did, however, mind driving when two humans joined him and wouldn't keep their greasy fingers off his dash.

"Knock Out," the Darby began as an attempt to break the silence. "You were the only Decepticon's medic, right?"

"Well, Breakdown knew a thing or two... but yes," Knock Out replied.

"Do you ever wonder if they replaced you?"

Knock Out scoffed. "I doubt it. I was on that ship because there was no one else, and Shockwave most certainly does not count as a medic. Lord Megatron should have kept me closer to him. I'm sure by now he's realized what my lack of medical knowledge and skill has meant for the rest of the crew. I may not be much of a threat to him, other than my mass of Decepticon knowledge, but I sure as the Pit was essential to him. If I wasn't there, he would have died."

"What?" Fowler questioned.

"I almost did it too," Knock out admitted.

"What!"

"Not all Decepticons are loyal. Especially the higher-ranked ones."

"Why else would you have left?"

"Starscream, Dreadwing, myself. Not even Shockwave is completely loyal."

"I guess I always assumed that all Decepticons put their undying faith into Megatron."

"Pfft- faith? All Decepticons only follow Megatron because they fear what will happen if they go against him."

"That why you left?" June asked.

"No. I was always too scared to leave. If Smokescreen hadn't somehow convinced me to join in his escape scheme, I would have stayed on that ship and ended up suffering some punishment from Lord Megatron. But I guess my fear of what Lord Megatron would do if I stayed also drove my desire to leave."

"Turn right," Fowler instructed.

Knock Out followed, then pulled up to the museum. He opened his doors before the humans could touch the door handles.

"We'll be right back," Fowler said.

Knock Out let a purr of acknowledgment thrum from his engine as he watched the two humans enter the building.

There was a deep rumble behind him as two headlights came into view.

He waited until he could see more detail about the truck. It was black with red. On the doors, it had the same heart monitor pattern in red, but it was not an ambulance.

It was a Cybertornian, that was for sure. It's style wasn't any of those belonging to the humans. Knock Out just wasn't sure _which_ Cybertronian it was.

Surely it was a medic. It wouldn't have the monitor pattern on it if not.

Red and black felt familiar to him.

_Where had he seen it before?_

He didn't get time to dwell on his question as the truck began to transform.

Knock Out did the same.

The former Decepticon ended up staring up into similarly red optics. Of course the bot was bigger than himself. The world seemed to hate him that way.

The bot didn't have any insignia visible, but Knock Out couldn't only assume, given the circumstances, that this bot was a Decepticon.

"Have we met?" Knock Out asked.

A fist crushing right into his face was his reply.

Knock out felt the world start to spin as he fell back against the concrete. He could feel his systems starting to shut down from the heavy blow to his head.

"Yes. We have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to 'Not Your Fault' by AWOLNATION on repeat. AWOLNATION was my childhood. I listened to and loved all of their songs, even though I didn't really understand them until I was older. What I'm saying is that it's a jam you guys should listen to it if you're interested.


	33. Chapter 33

Ratchet knew something was wrong when Agent Fowler contacted him.

 _Could they_ _not get the fossil? Had their cover been blown? Had the Decepticons showed up?_ _Were there more than Knock Out could handle? Was someone hurt?_

"Agent Fowler?" Ratchet answered quickly.

 **"Hey... uh... Ratchet?"** Fowler began.

There didn't seem to be any panic or urgency in his voice. He seemed more confused.

Ratchet felt himself relax just a bit.

"Yes?" the medic replied.

 **"Do you think we could get a ride?"** Fowler asked.

 **"Or better yet, a ground bridge?"** June added, anger in her tone.

"What? Why?" Ratchet questioned.

 **"I'd like to have a stern talking with Knock Out about leaving us on our own,"** June answered.

"Knock Out... isn't here," Ratchet said.

 **"Then where is he?"** Fowler asked.

 **"And what was he thinking?"** June added. **"What if a Decepticon had shown up? We would have had no way to defend ourselves."**

Ratchet looked at Optimus, who had also heard the conversation.

"I'll try looking for him," Ratchet said as he pulled up a scanner. "But I must let you know in advance, Knock Out's a hard bot to find, even if he was in the same room as you. I'm not exactly sure _how_ he does it, but he can somehow make all signs of life leave him. No signals, no vitals, no sound at all."

 **"Yet he doesn't shut up and his engine sounds like a train,"** June grumbled.

"That is because he wants to be heard," Ratchet explained. "But when he's quiet, he's _silent._ When he works, I sometimes forget he's even there."

 **"So he's hard to find,"** Fowler said. **"But couldn't you just com him?"**

Ratchet opened a comlink.

"Knock Out, do you copy?" he began.

There was static.

If Knock Out had denied his transmission, there would be nothing on the other side.

There would only be static if Knock Out had turned off his communications or if he was somehow incapacitated.

Ratchet glanced at Optimus again. They were beginning to fear the worst.

Of course, engines from outside just so happened to rumble, and Smokescreen and Bumblebee entered the base.

Ratchet couldn't help but hold his breath in hope that Smokescreen didn't hear about Knock Out's disappearance.

 **"Ratchet?"** June spoke again.

_No, no, no, no._

_Don't say anything._

**"Did you find him?"**

Smokescreen's attention turned to the monitor.

"Find... who?" the rookie asked hesitantly. It sounded like he was almost afraid of the answer.

"No," Ratchet answered June, ignoring Smokescreen. "However you mentioned 'what if a Decepticon showed up...' I am beginning to think that is what happened."

"Find who Ratchet!?" Smokescreen demanded.

"Ratchet, prepare a ground bridge for the humans," Optimus joined in.

Ratchet nodded as he entered the coordinates for the museum and opened the bridge.

"Ratchet!" Smokescreen shouted. "Who can't you find?" He was starting to shake.

That meant he already knew the answer.

Ratchet gave Smokescreen a soft look. An unspoken confirmation and apology.

"No..."

It was barely a whisper.

Smokescreen's knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"No."

A little louder this time.

"No. No. No!"

Smokescreen began punching at the ground.

"NO!"

He ignored the unhealthy crunches and cracks that came from both his hand and the concrete.

"Smokescreen!" Ratchet yelled.

The rookie finally snapped out of it and looked at Ratchet, who was staring, mouth open, completely aghast at Smokescreen.

He looked around the room to find everyone else was staring at him the same way.

Then he looked down and realized why Ratchet had gotten upset.

He was leaking energon from between his knuckles.

Smokescreen began shaking more as he turned his hand over, then back.

Ratchet crouched down next to Smokescreen, gabbing his injured servo gently and inspecting it.

"It's only some minor scraping and it should heal just fine on its own," the medic explained.

"I'm sorry..." Smokescreen mumbled.

Ratchet didn't say anything. He wasn't going to say it was fine, because it definitely wasn't, but he didn't know what else to say.

His and Knock Out's fear had finally come to reality.

Smokescreen was hurting himself without even realizing it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knock Out was being dragged. He knew that much. The sensation of his arms being held and his pedes scrapping across a metal ground was unmistakable.

He could only imagine the awful scratches that would leave in his paint job later.

He slowly managed to open his optics.

The hallway he was being dragged through couldn't have been more familiar.

The _Nemesis._

Of course it was.

He was likely being taken to Megatron right now.

Right. Megatron.

The warlord would do more than kill him. He'd torture him, strap him up to the patch, maybe let Shockwave use him as a test subject, _then_ he'd tear his spark straight from his chest and keep it as a trophy.

_He couldn't wait._

A door slid open, then the hallway turned into a much bigger room.

"Lord Megatron," the Decepticon that had captured Knock Out said. "I have not returned with the Predacon fossil, but I have found something you would like."

With a tug of his arm, Knock Out was thrown in front of the pedes of none other than the warlord he was dreading his encounter with.

Knock Out began to push himself up.

A pede slammed between the tires on his back, keeping him on the ground.

"Knock Out," Megatron growled from above the medic. He dug his cloven foot harder into Knock Out's back, causing a strangled breath to escape from Knock Out. "How _wonderful_ it is to see you again."

"I could almost say the sa-"

Megatron cut him off by putting his full weight on him.

Knock Out suddenly couldn't breathe. He clawed at the ground to try and scratch his way out from Megatron's weight.

Megatron eased the pressure slightly.

Knock Out sucked in a breath of relief quickly.

Megatron's pede finally lifted from Knock Out's back, only to rest on one of his tires. He gave it a small kick and watched with mild amusement as the tire spun. He continued the action until he seemed properly satisfied.

"Flatline, take Knock Out to the Predacon," Megatron instructed. "I would like to watch him torn apart by the beast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Flatline has finally arrived! I'm basing him more off his G1 design in case you were wondering. The only thing is that we never really got to see his alt mode, but I know he's a Cybertronian truck, not an ambulance, so I'm making some assumptions about that part.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No school tomorrow, let’s goooo!

Knock Out knew the Decepticon that had captured him seemed familiar. The name ‘Flatline’ made it all make sense.

“Would you not like me to scour his mind with the Cortical Psychic Patch first?” Shockwave asked after Megatron requested to see the beast.

“I don’t plan on killing him yet,” came Megatron’s reply. “Just tearing apart.”

Shockwave nodded, then opened the door to the outside, revealing the massive Predacon that was laying down, but it perked up at the sight of Megatron.

The Vehicons carrying Knock Out dragged him in front of the beast, then quickly fled behind the door.

Knock Out picked himself up and stared into the yellow optics of the creature.

It was much bigger in person.

The former Decepticon figured he knew what was going to happen next. The Predacon was either going to open it’s mouth to bite Knock Out or it’s belly was going to start glowing orange and Knock Out would be smelted.

But instead, neither of those happened.

The beast just stared, it’s head tilted in intrigue. It let out a purr of confusion as it lowered itself to observe Knock Out better.

“Why isn’t it attacking him?” Megatron asked in annoyance.

“The Predacon seems… fascinated by him,” Shockwave replied.

“Why?” Megatron demanded.

“If I had to infer, it would be because of his bright colors,” Shockwave answered. “Everyone else on the ship is primarily gray, purple, or black. It is only logical that it is interested.”

Megatron growled. “If the beast won’t do it, then _I will_.” In taking a few steps forward, he reached Knock Out, grabbing the small, red mech by the base of his with one hand then right underneath his arm connector with the other.

Then, with ground denta and a vicious growl, Megatron dug his claws in and began doing exactly what he said he would.

_Tear him apart._

Knock Out let out a cry when the claws embedded themselves into his plating, but then his arm was being torn from his shoulder and his voice box let go.

Pained screams being the only sound heard above the screeching of metal as Megatron slowly pulled the arm.

The feeling of all his plating and wiring being stretched beyond what they were able to, then snap, was not a feeling Knock Out wanted to feel again.

With one final tear and a final scream, Knock Out’s arm was gone. Megatron let it clatter to the ground in front of the Predacon, who eyed it carefully.

Now free of Megatron’s grasp, Knock Out put his still attached arm against the now missing one, trying to somehow stop the leaking of energon, but to no avail.

“Now you’re turn,” Megatron instructed the beast.

After it was finished staring at the arm, the Predacon looked back to Knock Out’s leaking shoulder, then back to Knock Out, this time with a growl instead of a purr.

Claws wrapped around his frame and pinned him to the ground.

“Shockwave, resume Project Predacon, I will have Flatline take care of the traitor,” Megatron ordered. “I will stand by to ensure that our prisoner is not killed by the beast.”

“Understood,” Shockwave nodded, then he too walked back into the ship.

“Flatline, prepare the medical bay and the patch,” Megatron continued with his commands. “He will need to be kept stable so the patch doesn’t kill him before we can get the information we need.”

Flatline nodded, then left.

Megatron turned back to the Predacon, whose claws had now pierced into Knock Out’s side and dragged down to his leg with ease.

More cries and yells fell from Knock Out’s mouth.

Megatron smiled.

Psychological torture didn’t work on Knock Out. The doctor had seen too much in his time as a medic that nothing Seemed to faze him anymore. That was something that had made Knock Out a valuable asset. Skilled as a medic and almost as good as Soundwave when it came to a strong mind. When he wasn’t worried about his paint job and he actively tried, Knock Out was good.

Megatron had to give him that.

But physically?

Everyone has their limits.

~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


June and Agent Fowler had returned with the fossil. All three, luckily, in perfect condition.

Wheeljack and Arcee had returned successful from their mission as well.

Not long after, Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead were back too. Wheeljack had gone to talk to them about why he left.

Arcee had looked around and couldn’t help but feel unsettled by Smokescreen sitting next to Ratchet, staring down at his hands.

Ratchet occasionally glanced down at the rookie, but nothing was said.

Then there was the fact that Knock Out wasn’t at the base.

“Where’s Knock Out?” she finally asked.

Ratchet stopped typing on the monitor, Smokescreen had gone tense, and Optimus had stared at her silently.

The others also seemed to finally notice the lack of red, former Decepticons in their base.

“We are… uncertain,” Optimus answered as he spared a glance at the rookie next to Ratchet. “However, it is likely that he is currently located on the Decepticon warship.”

Arcee thought about just what that could mean. “Just when I thought he was finally one of us,” Arcee mumbled.

“You saying he betrayed us?” Bulkhead asked.

“No!” Smokescreen stood up quickly. “He hasn’t betrayed us. He _won’t_ betray us. He… he…”

Smokescreen had started shaking again and Ratchet had put a hand to his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

“Whether or not Knock Out has betrayed us is uncertain, but also unlikely,” the medic began. “However, we do know that Knock Out is missing and if he is on the warship, we have no way of finding him.”

Smokescreen had once again slumped down on the crate.

“We just have to wait and hope that Knock Out can contact us or get off the ship,” Ratchet finished.

“You guys did it once before, right?” Bulkhead retorted. “He can do it again.”

“Yeah, but we had the phase shifter then,” Smokescreen pointed out. “He’s got nothing this time. He’s entirely alone.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... since I had all of Saturday, Sunday, and today to work on my fic, I'm now several chapters ahead, which is pretty nice for having an extra chapter on hand in case I can't update, but now I have to fight my urge to post all of the chapters at once because I'm just so excited for all of you to read the new ones. I think they're incredible, so I really can't wait for you guys to see them.

Knock Out had passed out from energon loss.

Now, he was quite awake and quite aware of every system blaring red in front of his optics.

He was also no longer being mauled by the Predacon. Instead, he was lying on a medical berth, restrained by the pain.

“Try not to move too much, attaching limbs is a difficult process,” the deep voice of Flatline spoke to his left.

_Right._

He had lost his arm. Maybe more. He wasn’t sure how far Megatron had allowed the beast to go.

Despite the doctor’s orders, Knock Out turned his head to examine his arm being replaced.

_That was not his arm._

Knock Out’s optics widened and he began to jerk up in shock.

With a clatter of tools, Flatline quickly moved to hold Knock Out down.

“I _said…_ try not to move,” Flatline hissed.

Then he reached for something across the table and injected it into Knock Out’s neck.

The red medic felt himself growing tired again.

He began to stop fighting against Flatline and the pain began to disappear.

Along with the light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ratchet had located an energon source. They had all gone quickly to check it out. They were running low on their supply and if they wanted to keep up a good fight, they needed every last drop of it.

They found energon, enough to last them a good while, at least.

But they also found something else.

Something else by the name of a Predacon cloning facility and someone else by the name of Predaking.

As he now called himself.

Optimus had shown up in the nick of time. A moment later and both Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack would have joined the All Spark.

Luckily, that was not the case.

Save for a few dents and a missing servo, they were alright.

But now, they had no reason to fear the return of the Predacons. The ones that were almost finished had been destroyed and Shockwave no longer seemed interested in creating more.

Then Agent Fowler informed them that the Decepticons were stealing Earth technology.

If the Predacons didn’t work, it was only a matter of time before they came up with a new plan.

“Prime!” Agent Fowler called. “More Decepticon thieves. In action this time.”

Optimus nodded as Ratchet began to enter coordinates.

Ultra Magnus took a step forward, but he was quickly stopped by Ratchet.

“You are not cleared yet,” the medic said. “You are to remain here until you can properly use that makeshift hand.”

Magnus raised his three digited hook hand and gave it a slow and careful bend. Then he sighed and let it drop.

Smokescreen seemed, once again, surprised that he was being allowed on a mission, but he was happy to join.

They bridged to a military base. Not much surrounded it, but power lines still ran nearby.

There were only a few Vehicons at the site, though they were quickly bridged away.

Then there was enemy fire from above.

_Soundwave and Laserbeak._

Optimus activated his jet pack, taking off to fight them both.

Laserbeak was smaller and dodged Optimus’s shots easily, but Soundwave wasn’t as lucky.

One shot to the wing brought him down, right into power lines below.

Smoke and fire billowed out from where the Decepticon had crash-landed. His frame rippled with the electricity of the downed lines.

“Ratchet, prepare a ground bridge and make sure our human companions are a safe distance away,” Optimus said as he began to walk towards Soundwave. “We are going to be bringing back a Decepticon prisoner.”

 **“Understood,”** Ratchet replied, then a bridge appeared next to them.

Optimus picked up the fallen Decepticon and carried him through the bridge.

“Is that _Soundwave?”_ Ratchet asked in shock once he saw them walk through.

“Yes,” Optimus replied. “Prepare some stasis restraints.”

Ratchet nodded, then went off to get them.

“I can’t believe you caught Soundwave,” Miko remarked from across the room.

Ratchet returned, then began to secure Soundwave to the medical berth.

It didn’t take long for Soundwave to come back online.

“What is Megatron doing?” Optimus asked the moment the Decepticon was finally aware of his surroundings. “What is his plan?”

Soundwave stared at Optimus for a moment, then a recording began to play.

It repeated what Optimus had said, but with many altercations to his voice.

Then a smiley face popped onto Soundwave’s display.

“Woah…” Miko gawked. “Optimus Prime: The Remix.”

“If you won’t tell us Megatron’s plan, then tell us where Knock Out is,” Smokescreen demanded.

 **“No!”** a new recording began to play.

Smokescreen went completely tense.

It was distorted a bit, but it was undoubtedly his own voice.

But when had Soundwave gotten recordings of his voice?

**“Let go!”**

Then he knew.

“Stop it,” Smokescreen said.

**“Aaah~”**

“Stop it,” Smokescreen repeated, louder this time.

 **“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you,** ** _Autobot?”_** Megatron’s voice was there now.

“No!” Smokescreen yelled.

 **“No!”** the recording imitated.

 **“Well, I think this says otherwise,”** Megatron laughed.

**“No- don’t... don- aaah~”**

**“So you do like it.”**

“I didn’t!” Smokescreen was shaking again, servos clamped over his audial receptors and optics shut tight as he shook his head, trying to stop the memories from returning. “STOP IT!”

The recording went silent and every optic was on Smokescreen as he crumpled to the ground and coolant began streaming down his face.

“I didn’t…” Smokescreen’s voice was weak now.

The audio began to play again, much quieter this time.

**“Mmm~ Megatron… please~”**

**“Please what?”**

**“More~”**

.

.

.

A flick of a switch.

That was all it took for Smokescreen to completely shut himself down.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I not update yesterday? I swore I did, but this chapter was supposed to be the one uploaded yesterday. Well, it's too late now. Sorry about that guys. I had the chapter written, I guess I just didn't double-check to see if it actually updated.
> 
> Anyway, I guess you guys will get two chapters today as an apology. Congrats on my computer being stinky and me being a fool!!

Ratchet rushed to Smokescreen’s side.

“What happened?” Miko asked, confused from her obscured view.

“He’s gone into shock,” Ratchet said frantically, rolling the rookie over.

His optics were completely off, but the coolant still streaked down.

“What did you do?” Arcee demanded.

The smiley face returned to Soundwave’s display.

“I say we wipe that smile off his face,” Bulkhead growled, pounding his fists together.

“We have treated you fairly this far,” Optimus said. “I once again ask that you cooperate before we have to turn to less civil methods.”

The smile disappeared, then lines of data began scrolling quickly in red across the display in its place.

“He’s downloading data!” Rafael shouted.

Ratchet looked up from where he was at Smokescreen’s side.

“No,” the medic said. “He’s destroying it.”

Then the display went blank and Soundwave’s helm fell against the berth.

“Optimus, can you help me move Smokescreen?” Ratchet asked.

The Prime bent down to pick up the rookie. “Where would you like him?”

“The berth is taken, but I don’t want to leave him on his own in another room,” Ratchet mumbled. “But he most certainly cannot stay on the floor.”

“We could always stack some crates together to make a makeshift one for now,” Arcee suggested.

“Yes… that could work,” Ratchet nodded.

The remaining Autobots began to help create a bed for Ratchet to work with Smokescreen on.

“Prime!” Agent Fowler entered the room again. “More ‘Cons! They’ve raided a science base in Antarctica.”

Optimus set Smokreen down on the crates, then looked at Ratchet.

“I’ll take care of them,” Ratchet assured him.

“Bulkhead, remain with Ratchet to assist him and help guard our prisoner,” Optimus instructed.

The Wrecker nodded.

“And Agent Fowler, send the children home,” Optimus continued. “I do not want them to be in harm's way.”

“Right away,” Fowler said as he turned to the children. “Come along kids.”

Miko whined but still followed the agent.

“We will return soon,” Optimus told Ratchet as the bridge opened.

Ultra Magnus stepped up once again.

“Ah, ah,” Ratchet began.

“He’s ready doc,” Wheeljack interrupted.

Ratchet sighed.

Ultra Magnus was most certainly _not_ ready… but with Wheeljack there, maybe Magnus wouldn’t be so bad.

As much as both of them denied it and hated to admit it, they cared for each other.

Ratchet sighed as the base fell into an unusual silence. He knew that the events of earlier were still hanging over him and Bulkhead, along with the others, but they didn’t have time for that. He needed to make sure that Smokescreen was remaining stable.

“Is he… alright?” Bulkhead asked tentatively as he glanced over Ratchet’s shoulder to observe the rookie.

Ratchet hated when people hovered over him as he worked, but he understood Bulkhead’s concern.

“He is currently stable, but similarly to Soundwave, he has chosen to offline himself and I do not know how forcing him back online might affect his mental health or his trust in us,” Ratchet explained. “We have to wait for him to come back on his own.”

Bulkhead continued to state silently at the rookie, his optics full of sympathy and concern as he stared at the lifeless frame.

It was a strange sight.

Smokescreen never sat still and Smokescreen was _never_ quiet.

But now he had gone completely silent.

A loud crash ended up breaking that silence.

Both Ratchet and Bulkhead turned quickly to find that Laserbeak had infiltrated their base.

Bulkhead quickly activated his blasters and shot at the small drone.

He managed to nick a wing, but not enough to take it down.

It shot a few blasts, freeing Soundwave, then it placed itself back onto Soundwave’s chassis, where it belonged.

The visor lit up, then Soundwave began to stand.

Bulkhead switched to his wrecking balls and charged the Decepticon, only for one of Soundwave's tentacles planted itself against Bulkhead’s chassis, giving him a shock and knocking him unconscious.

Soundwave looked at the already offline Smokescreen, then to Ratchet, who had backed up away from their now escaped prisoner.

Then electricity too ran through his frame and he fell.

He caught a glimpse of Soundwave lifting Smokescreen by a tentacle before his systems finally went dark.

.

.

.

 **“Ratchet? We could use a bridge,”** Arcee’s voice came over the monitor.

Bulkhead began to stir.

“Arcee?” the Wrecker asked.

 **“Bulkhead?”** Arcee questioned. **“What’s going on? Where’s Ratchet?”**

Bulkhead looked around the room. He was entirely alone.

Ratchet and Smokescreen were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knock Out was coming back online once again. The pain was ten times worse.

His arm felt like it was on fire.

No, scratch that.

Everything felt like it was on fire.

His arm. His legs. His T-Cog. His processor. His optics.

_His spark._

It all _burned_.

It hurt too much to move. Too much to even open his optics.

But people were talking. It was hard to tell what they were saying. Everything was numb because of the pain.

He tried to listen anyway.

“...the arm.”

What about his arm?

“It seems… some type of…”

Some type of what?

What are they talking about?

“He’s online.”

Knock Out tried opening his optics again, but it was just so painful.

“It seems to have corrupted even his most simple processes.”

Knock Out wasn’t sure who was talking.

Given the circumstances, it was either Flatline or Shockwave.

He should have known Megatron would give him to Shockwave.

“It appears that the CNA of his new appendage and his original systems are fighting against one another. I believe the Predacon side is trying to take over.”

_Predacon?_

Were they talking about him?

He was most certainly not a Predacon.

Was there someone else here?

“As you can see, his processor is quite active, but it is simply not able to send out any commands to make his body move.”

“Fascinating.”

“It is just like any transplant. The donor and the patient have to be compatible.”

“It is possible. But his body could also just be taking time to adjust to the new limb.”

Footsteps echoed around him along with the sound of machines and tools he was so familiar with.

He had never been on this side of the operating table before.

He was prodded and poked, then the pain started flaring up again.

He was hot. He was boiling.

He was burning.

Again.

He was on fire again.

Everything hurt. It hurt so bad.

He was burning.

Burning.

Burning.

**Burning.**

I shrill beeping sounded next to him. It was loud and blaring and the only sound he could hear clearly.

He wanted it to go away.

The pain, the burning, the beeping.

“It appears that he has become unstable.”

“Then stabilize him!”

**_Break free._ **

The voice- not the same one that had told him to break out Smokescreen- spoke to him.

It was deep and rumbling.

_But it hurts… It hurts so bad._

**_They can not hold you._ **


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you are. Double chapters. Sorry again about the mix-up.
> 
> Also, a heads up for this chapter, there is some Morse Code in it, so I've done all of you a favor in providing the translations for it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Smokescreen was forced online.

He knew they had removed his back panel and forced him awake.

But that didn’t seem like something Ratchet would do.

He begrudgingly online the rest of his systems.

“He’s back online.”

Smokescreen didn’t recognize the voice.

“Perfect. You may leave.”

Smokescreen knew that one.

He snapped his optics up.

His worst fear loomed over him with shark-like denta and glowing red eyes.

_No._

_Please._

_No._

“It was only a matter of time before you came back to me,” Megatron growled sultrily.

“No!” Smokescreen shouted as he tried to move away from the warlord.

He found himself unable to do so.

He was on the ground and his legs were free, but his hands were chained securely above him.

He struggled against the chains.

Megatron took a step forward.

“This isn’t real,” Smokescreen whispered.

Megatron’s smirk widened as he kept walking.

Smokescreen squeezed his optics shut and tried to curl away.

“It’s just a dream. It’s-“

Cold claws running along the top of his door wing cut him off.

“You’ve caused me a lot of trouble in such a short amount of time, _Autobot.”_

Smokescreen shivered as Megatron’s fingers thrummed against the rim of the door.

“Attacking my forces at the site of the Star Saber.”

One claw dug into his wing just above where it connected to his back.

Smokescreen gasped in pain.

“Saving Optimus and taking the first Omega Key.”

A second claw.

“Escaping from my ship with both my Omega Keys _and_ my medic.”

A third.

“Destroying my forces on Cybertron.”

A fourth.

“And stealing the Forge of Solis Prime from my vaults and using it to repair Optimus Prime.”

Now the fifth.

Megatron forcibly moved the wing back and forth.

Smokescreen whimpered at his door wing being moved against his will.

Then his grip tightened.

“I think punishment is in order.”

Megatron’s knee pressed between Smokescreen’s wings, forcing him down and straining his arms against the chains.

Then instead of side to side, Megatron began to bend the wings up and down.

More whines fell from Smokescreen’s mouth.

His door wing wasn’t supposed to move like that.

Then it began to move too far.

Smokescreen’s whines began to turn into cries.

He began to kick his feet out as he writhed in pain.

Megatron laughed. “You want me to stop?”

Smokescreen nodded furiously. “Please! Stop! It hurts!”

Megatron’s hand left his door wing.

Smokescreen sighed.

Then Megatron’s knee dug in harder and his claws returned.

There was a sharp screech, then a snap.

Smokescreen screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ratchet was entirely alone when he onlined.

The room was big and he was in the middle, his arms shackled, but the rest of him free.

He could hear voices, muffled as they were.

He moved closer to the wall to listen better.

One voice was undoubtedly Megatron. The other was soft, making it hard to hear and figure out who it belonged to.

“You’ve caused me a lot of trouble in such a short amount of time, _Autobot_.”

Was it Bulkhead or Smokescreen? Had Megatron taken them as well?

If it was Smokescreen… was he okay?

He must be panicking at the sight of being on the ship again.

Was he even online?

“Attacking my forces at the site of the Star Saber,” Megatron started listing. “Saving Optimus and taking the first Omega Key. Escaping from my ship with both my Omega Keys _and_ my medic. Destroying my forces on Cybertron… And stealing the Forge of Solis Prime from my vaults and using it to repair Optimus Prime.”

So it was Smokescreen.

Ratchet pushed farther against the wall.

He could hear soft whimpers.

“I think punishment is in order.”

Chains began to click and clank together and the whimpers grew louder.

_No._

Ratchet had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next.

There was a laugh. “You want me to stop?”

“Please! Stop! It hurts!”

Ratchet began to boil with anger.

Megatron was hurting Smokescreen.

 _Their_ Smokescreen.

His spark twanged as he imagined what Megatron was doing to their rookie.

The kid’s been through so much already.

_How much more until Primus was satisfied?_

There was the faint sound of metal being torn.

Ratchet forced himself away from the wall.

He didn't want to hear anyone, much less Smokescreen, being tortured while he could do nothing.

What kind of sick psychological game was Megatron playing?

Right on queue, there was a scream.

He squeezed his optics shut and grimaced.

It hit him.

_That. Was. Smokescreen._

Their happy-go-lucky rookie that acted like he didn't have a fear in the world. Their boisterous, energetic, newbie that didn't know when to shut up.

Now he was screaming and crying.

Ratchet could stand to hear Smokescreen like this.

He was a doctor. He didn't like seeing anyone hurt.

Much less his Autobots.

Then there was a roar.

It was distant and definitely not from the room Smokescreen was in.

Predaking?

Then alarms began blaring.

Then from the other room, a door opened, then closed loudly.

Angry steps echoed down the hall, past his cell and on.

After a moment of complete silence, Ratchet went back to the wall.

Smokescreen was gasping and sobbing on the other side.

Ratchet knocked on the wall.

Chains jerked suddenly.

"Smokescreen! It's Ratchet!" the medic called.

The sobs on the other side paused.

Ratchet heard a soft mumble on the other side, but he wasn't sure what Smokescreen had said.

After a bit of silence, Smokescreen seemed to understand Ratchet's lack of reply.

Soft taps on the chain sounded instead.

**. . . . (H)**

**. (E)**

**. _ . . (L)**

**. _ _ . (P)**

That was something Ratchet could understand loud and clear... but he couldn't do anything about it. He was stuck.

He couldn't help Smokescreen.

But he had to do _something_ for the rookie.

So he tapped back.

. . (I)

_ _ (M)

. . . . (H)

. (E)

. _ . (R)

. (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn’t tell, Megatron likes to rip off people’s limbs. Technically, Smokescreen’s door wing isn’t a limb, but it’s a part of his body that was ripped off.


	38. Chapter 38

Something tore through Knock Out’s audial receptors.

It sounded like a scream.

A familiar one.

One he had heard echo through this very ship and even in the Autobot base.

_Smokescreen._

But why was Smokescreen here? He was back at the base with the others.

He was safe.

**_Or is he?_ **

Had the Decepticons found them? Were they out on a mission and they got caught. Did they spot Smokescreen when he was out on his drive?

_It doesn’t matter how._

**_They have him._ **

That’s the only thing that matters.

_I can break out?_

**_Yes._ **

_How?_

Pain burst through Knock Out’s processor.

“What’s happening now?”

“The Predacon CNA is taking over his processor.”

Knock Out’s optics snapped open. He didn’t even take the time to observe his surroundings before a roar ripped out of his throat.

His left hand pushed against their restraints until they creaked and broke, then with the same hand, he tore himself free from the rest.

He sat up with a growl as he glared at Shockwave and Flatline, who both had started taking a few steps back.

He launched himself off the table, smashing his left fist into Flatline’s face, causing the medic to fall.

Then he turned to Shockwave, who had begun to set the alarms.

The one-eyed scientist raised his gun at Knock Out.

The former Decepticon in turn grabbed the medical berth he had been laying on and tore it from its base, using it as a shield against the blasts, then he threw it.

Shockwave ducked out of the way, then made a dash for a syringe nearby. Then he quickly rushed to Knock Out.

Knock Out snarled and did the same towards Shockwave, grabbing the hand holding the syringe, then he bent back his hand.

Shockwave stared in surprise as the syringe fell from his hand and Knock Out overpowered him, despite being having the smaller frame.

Knock Out used his right hand to punch Shockwave in his singular eye, then he too fell.

Knock Out panted as his senses began coming back to him. The alarms were blaring still and his pain was returning. His left side felt incredibly heavy.

Then he was falling over too, dragged by the weight of his left arm.

He needed to get back up. Smokescreen still needed him.

Knock Out pushed himself back up again. He managed to take a few steps, then he was pulled down again.

Why was he so off-balance?

He looked down at his left hand.

His optics widened.

He’s always had claws, but these ones were much longer, sharper, and bigger.

And more beastly.

His gaze trailed up the rest of his arm.

It wasn’t the maroon he had worked so hard to keep perfect.

It was darker, almost black, accented with small bits of gold and red.

At least it matched his regular colors.

It was bulkier and the plating was sharper and pointed.

It was much bigger and heavier than his regular arm.

_That would explain it…_

The adrenaline died down and he started to feel lightheaded the longer he stared at his new and monstrous appendage.

_What have they done? They’ve ruined me._

**_No, they’ve made you stronger._ **

Loud, angry footsteps making their way down the hall pulled him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

The alarms had been sounded. People were coming this way. Smokescreen still needed his help.

He could worry about his new limb later.

He needed to leave before he was found.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door.

He had to move.

He _needed_ to move.

There was a small beep, then the door slid open.

Knock Out growled as he looked up at the one that had opened it.

He should have known it would be Megatron.

The warlord seemed surprised to find Knock Out the one still awake.

Knock Out pushed himself up slowly, trying to put all his weight on his right side and balance out the new weight on his left.

Megatron continued to stand and stare from the doorway, but Knock Out's optics fell to Megatron's servos.

They were covered in bright blue.

It was just like when Megatron had come out covered in Smokescreen's energon.

That tipped Knock Out to the edge.

He charged towards Megatron with a snarl.

It was a stupid idea when he thought about it. Megatron was bigger and stronger. He didn't stand a chance.

But he also wasn't thinking.

Megatron, unsurprisingly, grabbed Knock Out's new servo quite easily.

Knock Out intertwined his digits between Megatron's, then he gripped tightly and began to push against him.

Megatron's optics widened when he found his pedes sliding back.

Then the warlord's grip also tightened he pushed back as well.

Knock Out was back on the losing side again.

"One good arm doesn't change the rest of the user," Megatron remarked. "You are still weak."

Megatron was still pushing his entire weight against the smaller medic.

Knock Out let go of Megatron, then he dropped down quickly.

At the lack of an opposing force, Megatron stuttered forward.

Knock Out bobbed back up quickly and moved behind Megatron. He kicked against the back of Megatron's knees, causing them to buckle and aid in Megatorn's fall.

Once Megatron's knees had landed on the ground, Knock Out grabbed his helm with his new hand, holding it in place, then he transformed his other hand into his saw, placing it flush against Megatron's neck.

Megatron actually seemed to stiffen at the saw threatening his throat.

"What have you done with him?" Knock Out hissed.

"It seems I've underestimated you," Megatron replied.

"I asked what you've done with him," Knock Out snapped.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"You know who I'm talking about," Knock Out growled. "Where. Is. Smokescreen."

Something wrapped around Knock Out's pede.

He looked down but saw Megatron's hand too late.

He was pulled forward quickly, causing him to fall backward.

The fact that he was already off-balance didn't help.

Megatron quickly mounted himself on top of Knock Out with a hand at his throat, forcing his head up and a fusion cannon aimed right at his spark.

"Right now, Smokescreen is currently alive, but that could quickly change if you decide not to listen to me," Megatron finally answered.

Knock Out stopped fighting and looked up at Megatron's glowing red optics with his own.

"The formula for Synthetic Energon is incomplete," Megatron began explaining. "It has become a vital resource for us now."

"What makes you think I'd even help you?" Knock Out spat.

"Because if you do not help me, then you are going to watch me kill Smokescreen."


	39. Chapter 39

The alarms had disappeared and Smokescreen wasn't sending any more messages, so Ratchet was left in silence once again.

It didn't last long.

The door soon opened, revealing Megatron, Soundwave, and two Vehicons.

"What do you want from me?" Ratchet grumbled.

"Your assistance, actually," Megatron said.

Ratchet looked over the warlord. He had one servo stained with energon and he had several scratches on his frame.

Perhaps it was Predaking he had to go detain.

"To help complete something for me," Megatron finished.

"I will never cooperate with you," Ratchet rebuked.

"Really?" Megatron feigned surprise. "But I've already managed recruit Knock Out."

"What!" Ratchet gasped.

"Yes," Megatron nodded. "Quite willingly, I might add."

"He would never," Ratchet replied.

"All it takes is the right method or persuasion," Megatron laughed. "Perhaps this will work for you."

An image of Jack, Miko, and Rafael appeared on Soundwave's visor.

"Are these... humans supposed to mean something to me?" Ratchet answered hesitantly.

Megatron hummed in amusement. "Then perhaps your Autobot rookie will suffice..."

"You will not _touch_ him," Ratchet snapped.

Megatron's grin widened. “It would seem I’ve found your weakness as well.”

Ratchet glared at the warlord.

”Stubborn as always.” Megatron waved a hand at one of the Vehicons, who left the room.

“Maybe a simple threat is not enough,” Megatron remarked.

Then the Vehicons returned with a door wing in his servos.

_Smokescreen’s door wing._

Megatron took it, then threw it at the feet of Ratchet.

Ratchet stared in horror at the energon soaked wing.

That must have been what Megatron had torn off earlier.

“I know you’ve been listening in on Smokescreen. I also know that you care a lot about him. So if you don’t want me to bring in his arm next, you’ll help me.”

“Fine,” Ratchet begrudgingly agreed.

“Good to see you’ve come to your senses.”

“I’m not doing this for you,” Ratchet spat.

“Yes… for your precious little Smokescreen.”

“He’s just a kid. How cruel do you have to be to torture him? He’s so young. So… new.”

Megatron ignored Ratchet and turned around. The two Vehicons took behind Ratchet, guiding him after Megatron.

"There is something that I want, but I do not yet have," Megatron began to explain. "I believe that you will be able to make it for me."

"And what would that be?" Ratchet inquired.

"Synthetic Energon."

Ratchet stopped walking.

"What?" Megatron asked. "Would you have preferred if I told you what I wanted you to do before you agreed? Would that have changed your answer? Despite my persuasion?"

"No," Ratchet replied sternly as he began to walk again. "If you lay a single digit on him, you might as well throw me out of the airlock because I won't even think of helping you."

"If it does offer some solace, I only intend on using your formula for the purpose of creation, not destruction," Megatron added.

Megatron looked over his shoulder and smirked when he found that Ratchet's mouth had fallen open in shock.

"We have discovered that your 'Synth-En' when combined with Cybertronian Nucleic Acid, may, in fact, provide an alternative Cybermatter," Megatron continued.

"You are attempting to rebuild the Omega Lock," Ratchet muttered.

"We stand on the verge of a great moment of time, you and I. The restoration... of our very homeworld."

Ratchet looked down at his bound hands in silence.

“Perhaps you would enjoy our tour if you were more comfortable,” Megatron suggested.

The Vehicons got the idea and removed Ratchet cuffs.

“How do you know I won’t attack you?” Ratchet questioned.

“As I’ve said before,” Megatron taunted. “Persuasion."

"And what about me? How do I know you won't just kill me once my usefulness has run out?" Ratchet asked.

"You don't."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Knock Out felt himself staring as Flatline finished his repairs on Shockwave's broken optic. He also felt another growl start rising.

"Stop that," Flatline demanded.

Knock Out stiffened and the growl immediately disappeared.

He'd let himself go again.

"It does seem like he has gained better control over the Predacon CNA," Shockwave commented.

"Yes," Flatline agreed. "More so than we could have imagined."

"His improvement is quite impressive though," Shockwave remarked.

" _He_ is right here and _he_ is perfectly capable of hearing and understanding what you are saying," Knock Out muttered.

Shockwave and Flatline glanced at him.

They didn't care. They're Decepticons. They don't care what other people think.

" _He_ is also supposed to begin work on completing the formula for synthetic energon," Flatline finally responded.

Knock Out's lip plates curled to expose his newly sharpened denta. They seemed to have gotten longer and sharper since the attachment of the Predacon arm. He managed to stop the snarl that came with the fangs, but it still rested in the back of his throat if he wished to use it.

"I'd love to, but how am I supposed to do that you're both in here and I have no one to monitor me?" Knock Out asked once his snarl had died down.

"Well, maybe we would be able to if you didn't decide to, quite literally, tear the berth from its feet," Shockwave replied. "Or destroy my single optic."

"You could always clean up your mess while you wait for us to finish," Flatline suggested.

A deep rumble of displeasure sounded from Knock Out's throat.

"This _is_ your fault, so don't give me that," Flatline snapped.

Knock Out stopped the sound once again.

He wasn't sure why he was listening to Flatline and Shockwave. He was no longer a Decepticon. He didn't have to follow their rules.

But at the same time, he had a strange feeling that told him to obey them.

Was that part of the Predacon CNA?

The desire to follow the Decepticons?

Would he have to once again listen to Megatron's every word without giving any of them a second thought because of a stupid change in his CNA that wasn't even his choice?

"Expect company," Shockwave said suddenly.

Then the door to the medical bay beeped, then it opened. Megatron stood at the entrance. "I've brought someone to assist in the completion of the Synthetic Energon formula," the warlord said. Then he stepped aside, revealing the orange and white medic that he had also taken prisoner.

Knock Out stared in shock at the sight of the medic. He knew Smokescreen was here, but when had they taken both of them?

"Ratchet!?" Knock Out exclaimed in both confusion and mild excitement.

He wouldn't have to be the only one enduring Flatline and Shockwave's cruel judgmental comments about him and his arm.

The other medic's optics finally seemed to land on Knock Out. His blue optics widened slightly as they flickered over Knock Out a few times.

"Knock Out?"


	40. Chapter 40

Ratchet studied Knock Out in shock.

His left arm... was not his left arm.

It was a new one. It was big and bulky. The plating was dark and accented by a few reds and golds. It was pointier and thicker. His shoulder had become more like that of Megatron's or Ultra Magnus'. It hung past his waist and much longer than was probably comfortable for a small bot like Knock Out. Then the claws were much more like actual claws than just sharp digits. They curled at the ends and were all decorated by an extra-long gold claw on the side extending the main one.

Then Knock Out's side was covered in a jagged line of claw marks that ran from just under his left optic all the way down to his left pede.

The wounds hadn't been welded. They were too deep and long for something like simple welding.

Every energon wire would have to have been cauterized to prevent him from leaking out.

Perhaps leaving the wounds open was also part of the torture Knock Out seemed to be subject to.

Knock Out was leaning heavily on his right side. Ratchet could only imagine it was because of the massive difference in weight that new arm had now given him.

"Knock Out..." Ratchet repeated, softer this time.

The former Decepticon had only been with them for a short amount of time, but Ratchet had started to feel like Knock Out was part of their family. Knock Out had cared for Smokescreen so well and Ratchet couldn't help to hold some level of respect for him because of that.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked as he took a careful step toward Knock Out.

The red medic lowered his gaze and his right arm went up to try and hide his monstrous left one.

"What did you do?" Ratchet turned to Megatron and demanded.

"Persuasion," Megatron answered simply.

Knock Out growled. " _This-_ " He motioned to his arm. "-was not persuasion. This was you being a sadistic son of a glitch. You have not persuaded me. I remain here because of a threat."

"Threat?" Megatron questioned. "What makes you think it is _only_ a threat?"

"Because you won't fulfill it," Knock Out said as he slowly approached Megatron. 

"Oh?" Megatron began to do the same.

"Killing him would ruin your 'plan.'"

"Then why didn't you refuse?"

"Because if I did, you would do worse than kill him."

Megatron smirked as they now stood chassis to chassis, although the warlord stood much taller. "You know me so well."

"You're sick," Knock Out spat.

Megatron laughed and stepped away from Knock Out and toward the door. He threw a glance over his shoulder. "Good luck doctors," he mused. "And do work quickly. This formula is vital to the fate of Cybertron... and your beloved Smokescreen. Finish quickly and I'll treat him kindly. Take too long and I'll break him."

"You've already broken him," Ratchet pointed out in anger.

Megatron turned to the other medic and leaned over him. "Then I'll do it again, but this time... I'll make you _watch._ "

That quickly shut both Autobot medics up with a shiver.

Knock Out felt his entire frame droop.

He had seen the aftermath of what Megatron had done with Smokescreen, but actually seeing it happen would be entirely different.

Not to mention that he didn't want to see Smokescreen hurt like that anymore.

Megatron smirked again, then left the room.

With the warlord gone and Shockwave and Flatline, Ratchet had approached Knock Out cautiously. He raised a hand to touch Knock Out's arm, but he stopped once the other medic flinched away.

"Are you... how are you?" Ratchet asked. He didn't touch Knock Out's arm, but he outlined its shape with his servo.

Knock Out raised his Predacon limb to his helm and shook it.

"It... hurts," Knock Out whispered.

"Where?"

"Everywhere... all of it. All of _me._.."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Smokescreen had relished in the silence he was left in.

He didn't necessarily _want_ to be alone, but alone was better than with Megatron.

He was unbelievably uncomfortably as well, forced on his knees with his hands restrained by the taut chain attached to the ceiling.

Not to mention that the strain on his arms had caused the pain emanating from where his door wing had once been even worse.

He could feel the energon running between his plates and the spasms in his back where his processor was trying to send signals, but none were received.

But he found some solace in the fact that Ratchet was right next to him.

He wasn't _truly_ alone.

The door opened.

Smokescreen was too afraid to look up, but he could tell by the heavy steps and the cloven pedes that landed in front of him who it was.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

Smokescreen looked up with a glare.

Megatron smirked and circled Smokescreen.

The rookie's glare followed him.

"Speak when you are spoken to," Megatron stopped behind Smokescreen, likely admiring his work from before.

Smokescreen continued to glare in silence.

One of Megatron's servos wrapped around the joint of Smokescreen's remaining door wing.

"You continue to disrespect me," Megatron growled. "Perhaps I'll have to take another."

Smokescreen tensed. A strained 'no' fell from his mouth.

Megatron's servo released his wing immediately.

"So you've learned your lesson?"

"Yes," Smokescreen whispered with a small nod.

"And what is it that you have learned?"

Smokescreen looked down.

Megatron walked back in front of Smokescreen and gripped Smokescreen's chin between his claws. He forced Smokescreen to look up at him. Smokescreen looked to the side to try and avoid Megatron's optics.

"Look at me when I speak to you."

Smokescreen's optics slowly made their way to Megatron's.

"Now let me repeat the question. What have you learned?"

Smokescreen didn't reply again.

One of Megatron's claws moved to the middle of Smokescreen's cheek, then it began to slowly scrape down to Smokescreen's mouth.

"I asked you a question."

Smokescreen tried to move his gaze away from Megatron again, but Megatron's grip tightened.

Then, the same claw repeated the same motion, but much more aggressively this time. Smokescreen began to feel energon leaking from the scratch.

The longer Smokkescreen remained silent, the more Megatron's claw dug into his face.

It was only a matter of time before it began to break the plating.

"I..."

Megatron's claw stopped and he arched an optical ridge. "Yes?"

"I learned... I-I shouldn't... defy you..."

Megatron smirked and his servo finally released Smokescreen's jaw, letting the rookie's helm fall forward.

"That wasn't too hard, now was it?"

Smokescreen watched a drop of energon fall from his face and onto the ground in front of him.

"Perhaps we will be able to resume where we had left off. Your room is still open if you wish it."

He glanced at the wall Ratchet had tapped on. Ratchet had been quiet. Perhaps he was no longer there.

Even if Ratchet was still there, anywhere was better than being chained to the ceiling of a massive, but empty, room.

"I... will take it."

Megatron's fusion cannon raised just above Smokescreen.

One shot shattered the chains and Smokescreen felt his arms pulled down by gravity along with the rest of his body.

Once he had managed to loosen up from being in the same position for so long, Smokescreen slowly stood.

Megatron's hand went to the cheek that he had scratched earlier.

Smokescreen flinched away from the touch at first, but he soon accepted that he couldn't do anything about it.

Megatron let out an almost purr like sound as he gently stroked scratch that would most definitely scar.

"I enjoyed breaking you," Megatron began. "But I think I'm going to enjoy building you back up so much more."


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some family come over today and didn’t get to write, so I’ve officially run out of chapters I’ve written ahead, so be prepared for me to possibly not update once in a while because of school and work.

"They took Knock Out, Ratchet, Smokescreen, and they tried to destroy our base," Optimus listed as he paced the room.

It was so unlike the Prime.

He was usually collected and calm, keeping his emotions in check.

But now his worry and anger were completely clear.

The Decepticons had taken _his_ Autobots.

Not just one.

_Three of them._

"Optimus, we have to do something," Bulkhead insisted.

"Hate to break it to you Bulk, but we have no idea where their ship is," Wheeljack said. "There ain't much we can do about that.

"Smokescreen's been on that ship- _tortured_ on that ship before," Arcee joined in.

"And so have I," Wheeljack pointed out.

"But you're different," Arcee argued. "You're a Wrecker. You're used to it. But Smokescreen... he's..."

"Just a kid," Bulkhead finished.

"The first time he came back broken," Arcee said softly. "This time... he might not come back at all."

"Surely they would not kill Smokescreen," Ultra Magnus reasoned. "They would likely use him to get information."

"I never said anything about killing him," Arcee replied.

Magnus optics squinted just sightly as alternative explanations ran through his processor.

He and Wheeljack seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time.

"You do not mean to say that-"

"-They're tryin' to turn Smokescreen?"

"Knock Out had stated that Megatron had plans to transform Smokescreen into a Decepticon," Optimus answered. "If Knock Out had not been on that ship, Smokescreen would not be with us."

"But... if Smokescreen wasn't with us... neither would you," Miko piped up from their ledge in the corner of the room.

The humans had been brought back for safety measures, in case the Decepticons were monitoring them as well.

Everyone thought deeply about her comment.

Without Optimus, they would all be prisoners of the Decepticons, Magnus would be dead, and Megatron would begin his reign upon Earth.

If Knock Out hadn't saved Smokescreen...

"We owe K.O. a lot more than I thought," Wheeljack remarked. "...but we still don't know where the ship is."

"Actually..." Bulkhead's optics fell to the floor where a piece of Lazerbeak lay. "It's a part of Lazerbeak."

The others followed his gaze.

Arcee picked up the chunk of the wing on the ground.

The part of Lazerbeak was passed around the Autobots until it ended in the hands of Wheeljack.

The Wrecker scientist turned it over a few times. "I might be able to rig up something to this thing that will give us some information."

"So... we're not useless after all?" Bulkhead asked hopefully.

"No," Wheeljack shook his head. "We're not."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Something was wrong with Knock Out.

Other than the obvious Predacon arm and his still exposed wounds.

He was there, but at the same time, _he_ wasn't _there_.

He always seemed either lost in thought or in nothing but pain.

His attention was lost. He couldn't focus on one thing. He did his work with his right hand, then he always had something in his left to fiddle with, or he tapped his new claws against the table.

His growls and snarls began happening more often. His circle optics had begun turning more pointed oval-shaped.

The slightest noises bothered him and bright lights aggravated him.

That Predacon arm was doing something to Knock Out.

"Knock Out," Ratchet said.

The red medic had dropped one of the samples of Synthetic Energon.

Again.

Knock Out turned around to face Ratchet slowly, a deep rumble starting deep in his throat, then growing into a vicious growl. His optics were complete slits now.

"Knock Out," he repeated.

It didn't seem to change anything as Knock Out began to stalk forward.

His Predacon arm raised to Ratchet's throat, gripping without hesitation.

There was a loud clang from the other side of the room and suddenly Shockwave and Flatline were at Knock Out's side as they tried to detain him.

_Tried._

Shockwave's gun was aimed at Knock Out's helm and his good hand was wrapped tightly around Knock Out's Predacon one. Flatline was behind Knock Out, holding him under the arms and around the back of his neck to keep him from moving.

Knock Out let go of Ratchet and swung his arm out of Shockwave's grasp. Then, his claws wrapped around Shockwave's gun and crushed it.

Flatline tugged harder against Knock Out to keep him still.

Knock Out reached behind his head and grabbed Flatline's arm. He ducked and pulled, flipping Flatline over himself and straight into Shockwave, taking them both to the ground.

Then with a satisfied snarl, Knock Out turned back to Ratchet.

"Knock Out!" Ratchet tried once more as he began taking quick steps back.

The back of his pede hit the wall.

Knock Out's claws were back around his neck and his helm banged against the wall.

Ratchet's own hands went up to push against Knock Out's.

"It's me, Ratchet," he gasped.

Knock Out squeezed harder.

"Your friend."

Recognition spread through Knock Out's face in an instant. His optics returned to a near circle, and he immediately released Ratchet and stared in shock at his now shaking servos.

He took a step back from Ratchet, who was now massaging his neck and clearing his throat.

"I... I hurt you," Knock Out muttered.

"I'm alright," Ratchet consoled.

"No... you don’t understand. I _hurt_ you."

"And I said I'm alright."

"But... Ratchet... I don't want to hurt you," Knock Out's voice had gone soft and his entire frame began to droop.

Knock Out sounded utterly _broken._

"You... you're my _friend,"_ Knock Out continued. "Ratchet... you don't hurt friends."

Ratchet began to realize the power of the single word he had said earlier. One word that made Knock Out return to his senses. One word that only worked because it _meant_ something.

 _Friendship_ meant something to Knock Out.

It meant more than something.

_It meant everything._

"Ratchet... I can't... remember..." Knock Out's left hand went up to his head and he shook it.

"Remember what?" Ratchet took a step forward.

Knock Out shook his head once more before he looked Ratchet dead in the optics.

"Ratchet... why are we here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, I've decided to compile a list of things that the tfp animators forgot about:  
> 1\. Knock Out's staff- I know zombie Breakdown broke it, but still, Knock Out never really used it before that.  
> 2\. Knock Out's guns when he's in car mode- if he had guns as a car, he should definitely have guns regularly. also, he only used those guns once against Bumblebee and to blind June and Agent Fowler.  
> 3\. Predaking can track Wheeljack- they only used Predaking to find Wheeljack once, but just never thought to use him again. like??? they could have found the Autobots so much sooner.  
> 4\. Soundwaves resonance blaster- it's so powerful, which is why I think they didn't include it a lot, but Soundwave, or anyone that used it, could have done a lot more damage with that thing.
> 
> This list is by no means complete. These were just the things that came to mind first. If you want to add anything, please feel free to.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back from quarantine so I can go to actual school! It means I’ll probably be a lot busier though :(

Ratchet stared at Knock Out in utter disbelief.

“Do you… know where we are?” Ratchet asked.

“Yes of course,” Knock Out nodded. “The _Nemesis_.”

Ratchet hummed as he reached up to his chin in thought.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

Knock Out thought it over. “I… I’m not sure. Everything is just bits and pieces.”

“Okay, then how about those bits and pieces?”

"My past. Before the war," Knock Out began. "I remember all of that. Growing up. Studying medicine and surgery. Arriving on Earth."

"Is that all?"

“Everything that's happened after I arrived on Earth is kind of fuzzy. I know we’re on the _Nemesis_ , but I don’t remember how or why. I betrayed Megatron. I'm an Autobot. I don't know why I betrayed Megatron, but I did. I must have had a good reason for it. Then... there’s someone… a name. Smokescreen… it’s Smokescreen. But he…” Knock Out’s optics widened as he seemed to realize something. “He's important to me. I _know_ he’s important but I can’t remember him. Ratchet, Why is he important to me?”

“You rescued him from the Decepticons and he took you with him. That's why you betrayed Megatron. For him. You’ve done well, thus far, to take good care of him. You’re the only one that’s been able to get him through his trauma.”

“Trauma?”

“Megatron tortured him… _broke him._ You were the one that kept him on two pedes.”

“Where is he?”

“Being held prisoner.”

Knock Out growled. “Where.”

Ratchet hesitated before he answered. “On this ship.”

Knock Out’s optics narrowed and the growl grew louder. “And you haven’t done anything about it!?”

Ratchet raised his hands in defense. “Knock Out, it’s not that simple. We’re also being held prisoner here. If we do anything to act out of line, then Megatron will continue to torture Smokescreen… _and_ he'll _make us watch._ ”

Knock Out looked down at Flatline and Shockwave on the ground.

“Well if these are our guards, then I don’t think it will be difficult to find Smokescreen and break out. You said I’ve done it once before?”

“Yes, but you had the phase shifter and the upper hand. Megatron is likely prepared for an escape attempt.”

Knock Out hummed in understanding. "We can come up with something."

Ratchet’s optics flickered to the side of Knock Out.

Behind-”

Something sharp jabbed into Knock Out’s neck.

He let a pained snarl as he reached to where the pain emanated.

Shockwave’s hand released the syringe and allowed Knock Out to tear it out.

Knock Out’s vision began to unfocus and he could feel himself starting to shut down.

First was his shoulder, making his left arm a dead weight and pulling him down.

His voice went next, growl fading into almost nothing.

His vision flicked to the three sets of pedes around him. He focused on Ratchets before it all began to fade into black.

“Why did you do that? He was perfectly fine! I had it under control!”

“He is not stable. Keeping him here where he could attack us again would be illogical.”

“It seems that the Predacon CNA ha...s…. corr...upted hi-“

His hearing was next. The rest of the conversation between the two Decepticons and the Autobot was nothing but static.

Then his processor was last, and with it, everything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ratchet stared in shock as Knock Out completely shut down in a matter of seconds.

He's never seen someone go offline that fast unless they did it according to their own will or their spark was ripped out.

"What was that?" Ratchet questioned.

"We had prepared it in case Predaking decided that he didn't like the chain of command," Shockwave answered.

"That thing had enough power to take down _Predaking?"_ Ratchet's optics widened. "And you used it on _Knock Out?_ For a bot Knock Out's size, that might be enough to kill him."

"Do not worry, the Predacon CNA will be able to fight it off."

The door opened and two Vehicons rushed in.

They quickly grasped hold of the situation.

"Take him away," Flatline ordered.

The Vehicons nodded, then dragged Knock Out out of the room.

“Where are they going to take him?” Ratchet asked.

Shockwave glanced up from his attempts at unfolding his crushed gun, then he looked back down.

“Likely to Lord Megatron to decide what should be done with him,” the scientist answered.

“If Lord Megatron had any sense, he’d kill Knock Out instead of using him as a science experiment,” Flatline said.

“Why did you use him as an experiment in the first place then?” Ratchet questioned.

“Megatron doesn’t like to just kill his betrayers,” Flatline replied.

“We had been unsure what the Predacon arm was going to do to Knock Out when we gave it to him,” Shockwave added. “Now we know. The Predacon CNA has completely corrupted him. From his processor to his spark, he’s corrupted. His memories included.”

“But he did remember me,” Ratchet argued. “He was in control just now.”

“Yes, he did. And yes, he was,” Shockwave confirmed. “But how long do you think that will last? He’ll forget you too... eventually.”

“Not on my watch,” Ratchet defended.

Flatline scoffed. “That Predacon CNA has mixed with and corrupted his regular CNA. No matter how good of a doctor you are, you can’t completely change his CNA.”

“Not without killing him, at least,” Shockwave added.

Ratchet laughed. “Then you haven’t met _me_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this chapter isn’t as long as my usual ones, but that’s because big stuff’s about to happen and I didn’t want to start getting into it yet.


	43. Chapter 43

Knock Out onlined in darkness.

His memory was foggy and all his systems were still trying to come back online after whatever he had been injected with.

Ratchet had tried to warn him, but he realized too late.

If only he had paid more attention.

His senses have increased since he’s gained his new appendage, but he still didn’t notice Shockwave behind him.

“Good to see that you’ve decided to join us.”

It was a smooth and sultry and _familiar._

He tried to remember the voice, but it hurt to think.

His optics were finally starting to boot up.

“Despite all my warnings, you still chose to disobey me.”

“Warnings?” Knock Out asked. “Sorry, but I’ve been having some trouble remembering recently. You’ll have to remind me.”

There was a growl.

“You think you’re entertaining?”

“No. I actually don’t remember your warnings. In fact. I don’t even remember you… but given the circumstances, I’m going to have to take a wild guess and say you’re Lord Megatron himself.”

“Whether or not I believe that you’ve forgotten me, I know that you could not have possibly forgotten your beloved Smokescreen.”

Knock Out went tense.

Megatron laughed. “That means this will still be just as effective.”

Ratchet had said Megatron tortured Smokescreen. He also said that Megatron was going to make them watch.

He remembers… he remembers seeing Smokescreen in pain. The screams. The whimpers. The energon.

He hated it.

He knew he hated it.

He couldn’t do anything then. He can’t do anything now.

“Turn your optics online,” Megatron ordered.

Knock Out had forgotten they were yet to turn on. Just as he seems to be forgetting everything else.

At least he still remembered Ratchet and Smokescreen. There was no way he could forget Optimus Prime, but there were more Autobots. He knows that.

He’s just forgotten them as well.

“Optics!” Megatron barked.

There was a small hum, then light filled Knock Out’s vision.

Not blinding light. The room was still quite dim. Just bright enough for Knock Out to see Megatron standing in front of him and a berth behind the warlord.

Then there was the mech on the berth.

He had a perfect view of him.

Blue and gold and limp.

 _Smokescreen_.

That was Smokescreen.

His memories of Smokescreen might have been blurry, but he _knew_ that was Smokescreen.

Megatron smirked. “There we go.”

Then the warlord walked towards the berth.

Smokescreen was online, but he was almost completely still.

Megatron circled the berth, his claws dragging lightly over Smokescreen’s plating.

He glanced back at Knock Out, to ensure he was watching, then with one swift motion, he swung one leg onto the berth and over Smokescreen. The rest of him followed suit.

Smokescreen remained still as Megatron’s hands ran gently over him.

Knock Out could tell where this was going.

_Why wasn’t he fighting back?_

Knock Out’s optics widened.

Ratchet said Smokescreen had been tortured before.

_Was this Megatron’s type of torture?_

But that Smokescreen had been through this before.

He wasn’t fighting because he was _used_ to it.

A growl began in Knock Out’s voice box.

_He shouldn’t be used to it._

He felt all of his strength returning.

_Smokescreen was too young._

He couldn’t let Megatron touch Smokescreen.

Not again.

**_Let go._ **

He had just attacked Ratchet because of his new Predacon instincts. He wasn’t going to let them take over.

**_Let go._ **

Knock Out shook his head to try and dismiss the thought of even doing such a thing.

He couldn’t lose control again.

But he also couldn’t possibly beat Megatron in the state he was in now, but he also couldn't risk it.

But every plate Megatron's claws tapped against added a bubble of rage until Knock Out was boiling over.

Megatron had no right to touch Smokescreen.

_His Smokescreen_

He couldn’t stand it anymore.

**_Let go._ **

It was starting to sound very appealing.

With a deep breath, Knock Out stopped fighting the pain.

That only multiplied his pain.

Everything burned.

His plating tore and stretched. Wiring untangled and changed its course. The claws one his servos lengthened and his pedes grew some. His helm and spinal strut stung as pointed metal tore through them. His denta grew even more pointed and some even jabbed past his lip plates. His spark felt like it was shattering. His processor was cleared of everything but one thing.

**_Protect Smokescreen_ **

With a rising growl, Knock Out tore himself out of his now strained cuffs. His mouth opened, revealing his newly pointed teeth.

A heat began in his T-Cog and then spread through the rest of him as his plating shifted painfully into a form he was unfamiliar with.

He was on all fours and came up to around the height of Megatron, who’s optics had widened and had stepped away from Smokescreen.

**_Let go._ **

Knock Out’s vision became clouded with red as he growled at the warlord between him and Smokescreen.

**_Protect Smokescreen._ **


	44. Chapter 44

Smokescreen’s optics widened in shock as Knock Out transformed into something unrecognizable.

He looked like…

_A Predacon._

On all fours, he was shorter than Megatron, but also very slim and long.

He looked much like one of Earth's cats. A cheetah, but more reptilian. Instead of ears, he had fin-like horns. His tail was more pointed instead of curved. He was still mainly red, but his underbelly was silver. Black was also evident on his limbs behind the red plating. His claws were long and gold, along with his teeth. Then on his back, he had large spikes running down all the way to his tail. At the connection joints of his limbs and his body, there were more of the spikes, though they were folded together.

Knock Out took steps closer to Megatron, his claws tapping lightly against the metal ground.

The Predacon before lowered itself slightly and growled.

Knock Out glanced at Smokescreen, who had sat up on the berth. His optics were their usual red, but they were narrow slits instead of circles.

Then, the medics gaze trailed up to Smokescreen's shoulders, where only one door wing remained. Knock Out's optics widened, then narrowed as he quickly turned back to Megatron. He didn't waste his time in releasing a mighty roar, then leaping at the warlord.

_Knock Out had saved him once again._

Megatron had half been expecting it, but he still was taken off balance by the sudden advance.

Knock Out's teeth locked onto Megatron's neck. His claws dug into Megatron's shoulders, then they tore down through the plating.

He purred happily as he watched the energon leak out.

_That wasn't Knock Out._

Megatron's knee came up into the beast's stomach, then his servos wrapped around it's limbs. He lifted Knock Out and threw him into the door and into the hallway.

The warlord let out a snarl as he stood up, running a hand over the jagged claw marks over his chassis. "I was a champion of the gladiator pits. Do you think I haven't fought a beast like you before?"

The Predacon also stood, shaking his head slightly. Then he returned the snarl. The spikes all over his body flared as his front lowered and his tail raised. Then he charged Megatron.

Megatron turned quickly to avoid Knock Out's advances, then one servo grabbed the beast's neck and the other grabbed the tail. He threw him back into the hall, but this time following him.

Knock Out got up again.

"Persistent, aren't you?"

This time, Knock Out waited for Megatron to attack him.

Once Megatron reached to grab Knock Out again, the Predacon ducked and wrapped his teeth around Megatron's leg, then pulled up, knocking Megatron off his feet. Knock Out then swung the warlord against the wall.

Knock Out's claws pinned Megatron down once again, this time making sure to pin down his legs as well. He eyed were Megatron's spark should be hungrily.

The warlord seemed to realize the intentions of the Predacon and fought against Knock Out's grip enough to raise his hand and angle it below Knock Out's stomach.

Megatron's sword emerged from his arm, burrowing itself straight through Knock Out's abdomen and out the other side.

Knock Out howled in pain as his grip on Megatron loosened.

“Your strength and speed had surprised me the first time, but I will not let it get the best of me twice,” Megatron said as he stood up, pushing the beast off of himself and off of his sword.

Knock Out stood up, completely ignoring the energon pouring out of his wound and onto the ground. He bared his jagged, golden teeth and snarled.

“Not ready to quit yet?” Megatron smirked in amusement. “So be it.”

Megatron’s sword came down again. Knock Out intercepted the weapon with his mouth this time, clenching the steel tightly between his teeth.

Megatron tried to pull it out, Knock Out bit harder. Megatron tried to move, Knock Out moved with him.

Megatron’s other hand came up, preparing to pound against Knock Out’s head.

The Predacon bit down harder. Cracks ran up Megatron’s sword, then it shattered in Knock Out’s mouth and he quickly ducked to avoid Megatron’s hand. He curled behind Megatron, then raked his claws down his back.

The Decepticon leader turned around quickly, one servo clamping over Knock Out's muzzle, then his cannon pointed at the beast.

Knock Out jerked his head down, pulling Megatron's arm down with him. He curled his back and raised his spines.

Megatron managed to release Knock Out and twist himself away from the spikes, only suffering a small scratch on the arm from them.

Knock Out's spines lowered slightly and he backed away from the warlord.

"Giving up?" Megatron questioned, following Knock Out's steps.

Then he stopped.

The Decepticon leader seemed surprised by that.

Then he fell to his knees. His optics blacked out, then he fell completely forward.

Knock Out let out a satisfied purr, then he turned back to the now doorless room that held Smokescreen.

Smokescreen had gotten off the berth and cautiously approached the Predacon and the fallen warlord.

Knock Out's spines went flat against his back and the ones on his limbs folded back together.

"Knock Out?" Smokescreen asked softly.

The beast walked forward and sat in front of Smokescreen, then lowered his head to the same level as the now smaller bot.

Smokescreen raised one of his servos carefully and placed it on Knock Out's jaw.

"It's you again, right?"

With a deep purr, the beast nodded.

"What... what happened?"

Knock Out looked down.

"Later then."

Smokescreen's gaze then drifted behind Knock Out and to the warlord on the floor.

"We should get moving before he wakes up," he suggested.

Knock Out looked back as well, then he stood, crouching close to the ground. He motioned for Smokescreen to get on.

"You want me on?"

Knock Out nodded.

Smokescreen looked to his still open and leaking wounds. "But... you're hurt."

Knock Out huffed and shifted lower, insisting Smokescreen get on.

Although he looked much, _much,_ different, that was Knock Out.

_If anyone could get Smokescreen out of this, it was him._

Smokescreen hesitantly mounted the beast.

Knock Out stood quickly, almost causing Smokescreen to fall off. The rookie wrapped his arms tightly around Knock Out's neck to stabilize himself.

Then Knock Out burst into a sprint down the halls.

Smokescreen let out a small yelp and held on tighter.

Knock Out was incredible fast.

Not as fast as Smokescreen could go in his alt mode, but faster than Smokescreen was used to in his bipedel form.

Knock Out slid around a corner, his claws digging into the floor and swinging his tail to stabilize himself and take off down the next hallway.

After another corner, Knock Out skidded to a stop. 

Smokescreen opened the optics he hadn't even realized he was closing. He peered over Knock Out's shoulder and saw a familiar ambulance.

"Ratchet! You're okay!" Smokescreen exclaimed.

Knock Out bent down enough for Smokescreen to dismount.

Ratchet transformed, staring in shock at the Predacon sitting next to Smokescreen.

"As are you," Ratchet replied. Then the medic looked at the beast, narrowing his optics, then they widened in realization. "Knock Out!?"

The Predacon lowered it's head, then in a loud scraping and folding of metal, Knock Out transformed. His right clawed servo over his chest and his head lowered.

Both Smokescreen and Ratchet stared at the former Decepticon that now stood slightly taller than both of them.

He was bulkier, despite his lean Predacon form. His chassis, shoulders, and pedes were still red, albiet slightly darker. His frame still consisted of his secondary color of silver. But now, black plating mixed in with both the red and silver. Gold claws now decorated his pedes. His spines were fanned out about halfway up his calf. The spines that were on his arms were spread on the back of his shoulders. His silver claws were now extended by gold tips. On his back, a massive sail of spines ran down his spinal strut. Four of his curved, golden fangs stuck out from his lip plates, two pointing upwards and two pointing down. Then atop his helm, the webbed spines had folded together to create two horns.

A hole from Megatron's sword still resided in his abdomen.

Ratchet stared a moment longer, then he cleared his throat. "I've finished the formula. The decepticons don't know it yet. I've destroyed all of my progress, but it won't take them too long to figure out."

"Megatron is temporarily incapacitated," Knock Out replied.

His voice was deeper and more guteral. Every word sounded like it was a growl.

"If we can manage to contact the others, we might be able to give them out location," Ratchet added.

Knock Out nodded. "I could also get us off the ship, then they could contact us."

"You remember the way out?" Ratchet asked.

"No, but there is someone on the ship that will lead us straight off."

"And who would that be?"

"Predaking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, since you finally get to see Knock Out's Predacon form, I thought I'd offer a little insight for you guys. So, as stated, he is partly based on the cheetah, because he is speedy and pretty. Then, the other part he's based on is the Red Lionfish, which is were the spikes and fins come from. The Lionfish is another pretty animal, but it is also extremely venomous. Now, he can't fly, but given that he is part Lionfish, you can assume that he can swim. There's also the fact that he is speedy on land. A normal cheetah can go around 75 mph, but since he's a big one and doesn't tire as easily as one, he can go much faster for much longer.
> 
> Well, there you go. That's sort of how I came up with his Predacon form. Predacon Knock Out is also something that I've really wanted to see. I wanted to see how he react to his change of appearance and if what he would think of it. Would he think it like a disease that does nothing but make him imperfect? Or would he eventually accept the changes? I thought it would be a really interesting character development.
> 
> If I were a better artist, I might try drawing what I envisioned him looking like, but I'm not so... you guys just get to use your imagination. If you want to get a general idea of what some of his features look like though, just look at a picture of a cheetah to get a feel for what his body looks like, then a picture of a lionfish to get an idea of what the spikes look like.
> 
> Also, his new bipedal mode. I have a perfect vision of what it looks like, but I'm not entirely sure how to write all that because of how much detail there is in his look. I might get my sister, who is an artist, to just draw his new forms for me. Anyway, you guys just get a loose description of him for now. I will probably come back and edit it to make it more detailed. If you have any questions about him, feel free to ask.


	45. Chapter 45

"If you think Predaking would help _us_ , I'm afraid you might be wrong," Ratchet replied with amusement in his voice. "Even if the Decepticons allowed us to destroy Shockwave's lab, we still destroyed it."

"Let?" Smokescreen questioned.

"Regardless of if he will listen to you, he will listen to me," Knock Out said.

"And he'll help us?" Ratchet asked.

Knock Out nodded.

Ratchet sighed. "If you're absolutely sure."

Knock Out answered by once again transforming to his beast form, then lowering himself for the two to get on.

Smokescreen mounted Knock Out with a little less hesitation this time. Ratchet stared at the bright blue liquid that stood out against Knock Out's darker colors.

"Do you not want me to deal with your wounds?" the medic asked.

Knock Out huffed and shook his head.

Ratchet narrowed his optics, but still climbed onto Knock Out's back.

Knock Out stood slowly on shaky legs, a small grunt escaping his mouth as he did.

"Hold on to something," Smokescreen warned.

Ratchet tilted his head, but once Knock Out took one leap forward, he realized what Smokescreen meant and placed one hand on the spines of Knock Out's arm and the other around the rookie's waist.

Smokescreen tensed under the touch, but said nothing.

Knock Out's systems began to filter out everything. He only listened for a specific pitch. He only looked for a specific energon signature. He ignored everything else.

Including the several platoons of Vehicons that he had sprinted past on his way to the flight deck, where he knew the one and only Predaking resided.

Knock Out carefully maneuvered the halls, making sure not to jostle his passengers or his wounds too much.

he had forgotten the halls of the _Nemesis_ , but he also knew them so well. It felt like every corner and every door was embedded in his memory, even if he didn't remember.

With a final turn, he slowed and came to a stop in front of a large set of doors. He lowered for Ratchet and Smokescreen to dismount, then he transformed back into his bipedal form.

"It requires an access code," Ratchet explained as he studied the panel next to the door.

"Not for me," Knock Out mumbled as he wedged his claws in the crack of the door, then he pulled and forced it open.

The massive beast form of Predaking greeted them.

His eyes narrowed as he glared at Smokescreen and Ratchet, but his head turned as he looked at Knock Out.

Predaking transformed and continued to stare at Knock Out in both shock and relief.

“I had heard all of my brethren were killed by the _Autobots_ ,” Predaking glared at Smokescreen and Ratchet.

“I was not one of your brothers in that lab,” Knock Out explained. “I was created after.”

“But you have still allied with the Autobots?”

“We might have been the ones to destroy the other Predacons, but only because Megatron _allowed_ us to,” Ratchet defended.

Predaking’s optics widened. “He WHAT!”

“Noy only that, but he’s the one that tried to kill me,” Knock Out.

Predaking growled and began to walk to the door they just came through.

Knock Out quickly raised his claws against Predaking to stop him.

“I have already temporarily dealt with Megatron,” Knock Out explained. “I am unsure of how long he will be affected by my venom, but there will be a time for us to properly get our revenge. For now, I am injured and can not properly fight. Ratchet is a medic, but he can not tend to my wounds surrounded by Decepticons. If it were possible, we would request your aid in either escaping this ship, or contacting the other Autobots.”

“I would wish that you remain here so I do not lose another of my brethren, but bringing in Autobots is also something I would not desire.”

“We will bring no harm to either of you,” Ratchet said.

“We can also help you take revenge on Megatron,” Smokescreen joined in. “After all he’s done to me… I… I would like nothing more than to see him get what he deserves.”

Predaking looked cautiously at Ratchet and Smokescreen, then to Knock Out, where his gaze turned soft as he stared at the leaking energon.

“I will not lose another of my brethren,” Predaking shook his head. “The communications tower is just over there.” Predaking pointed towards a satellite locking device. You might be able to contact your fellow Autobots from there.”

“Thank you,” Ratchet bowed his head slightly, then went off to try and reach the others.

Predaking then turned back to Knock Out.

“You have learned much more than I have in your short time of being alive,” Predaking pointed out.

“I…” Knock Out hesitated. “I was not always a Predacon.”

“What?” Predaking questioned.

“I was created after Shockwave replaced my arm with that of a Predacon. The CNA of the Predacon has overrun my systems and changed me into this. Although… the transformation has caused me to lose many of my memories.”

“So… you are not a full Predacon?”

Knock shook his head and looked down. “I… apologize-”

“A half brother is better than none at all,” Predaking interrupted. “You’re imperfect CNA means nothing about your strength. You are still one of my kind, so I will treat you as such.”

Knock Out’s lip plates curled up slightly in a smile, his golden teeth flashing.

Predaking’s gaze then fell to Smokescreen. “I was told not to touch this one.” Predaking then circled around the rookie, optics flickering his frame. “What makes him so special?”

“Ah- well- you see-” Knock Out stumbled over his words. “Megatron had a plan to turn Smokescreen into a Decepticon. It wasn’t successful, of course.”

“I see,” Predaking nodded, but he continued circling. “I can see why Megatron likes him. His colors are bright.”

Smokescreen seemed taken aback by Predaking’s comment.

Predaking raised a servo, almost grazing over Smokescreen’s arm.

“So small and beautiful.”

Knock Out growled and grabbed Predaking’s hand before it could actually reach Smokescreen.

“ ** _Don’t_** touch him.” Knock Out snapped.

Predaking stared for a moment, then tore his servo out of the smaller mech’s hand.

“I’ve managed to contact the others.” Ratchet said from begind them, turning all of their attention away from the scene at hand.

Smokescreen’s face lit up and Knock Out’s spines perked up.

“They said they were currently in the process of tracking our location,” Ratchet continued. “I’ve managed to get into the shielding system as well. They will be arriving soon.” Ratchet looked to Knock Out. “I can tend to your wound now.”

Knock Out gave Predaking a wary gaze, then he went with Ratchet to get fixed.

Smokescreen watched Knock Out step away, then he looked up to Predaking, who's optics were still fixed upon him. He felt himself grow uncomfortable under the stare. "Do you... need something?"

"He has treated you well," Predaking replied.

Smokescreen squinted in confusion.

Predaking looked back at Knock Out. "He has protected and rescued you."

"...Yes, he has," Smokescreen answered hesitantly.

"There aren't many bots that will treat you the same way he does."

Smokescreen thought upon his words. Findin someone like Knock Out was rare. "Yeah... I guess you're right."

"Hang on to him... or else you'll regret nothing more than losing him."


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. it was a friend of mine's birthday yesterday and we went out for dinner with some other friends and watched a movie. I didn't get back until pretty late, so I only managed to write around half of the chapter. Anyway, here you go. Sorry again.

Optimus was following the transponder created by Rafael and Wheeljack. He had traveled far through the sky, but there was nothing, save the clouds, in sight.

A low humming started in the distance.

Optimus ignored it and continued his pursuit.

Then it got louder and closer.

The prime began to recognize the sound of the engine.

From the clouds at his side, the silver second-in-command of the Decepticons emerged. The seeker turned to Optimus, firing one of his missiles as well.

Optimus easily dodged the missile and pulled out his Gatling gun, firing rapidly at Starscream.

Starscream quickly fled back into the dark clouds, but in his pace came several of his seekers.'

Optimus began flying again to avoid the fire of the Decepticons pursuing him. He soon began to return fire of his own, taking out a couple of the jets. He continued his flight and fight, taking out the remaining seekers, then turning back to where he assumed Starscream was heading toward.

_The transponder._

He had to prevent Starscream from destroying it.

He _needed_ to find that ship.

He needed to find it before it was too late. Before Knock Out was killed. Before Smokescreen was recruited. Before Ratchet was used.

Though it was likely too late for that.

Megatron doesn't like to wait for what he wants. He finds a way and he takes it.

Whether it be a spark, a mind, or a will.

Optimus shook his head. Right now he needed to make sure Starscream didn't get close to the transponder.

He passed through a cloud, only to see Starscream and the transponder.

Starscream's remaining missile was then launched, barreling it's way straight into the transponder, destroying it immediately.

"No!" Optimus cried as he slowed to a stop in front of the remnants of the explosion. He then turned to Starscream fleeing the site.

He couldn't let Starscream get away.

So he gave chase, firing at the seeker.

A bridge opened before the frantic Decepticon and he disappeared.

Optimus stopped again, staring off into the slowly brightening clouds, ominous shadows in the clouds loomed around him, taunting him at his failure.

They couldn't find the ship anymore.

Their last hope. Their only chance to find the others.

_Gone._

Optimus began to slowly fly aimlessly around.

What was he to do?

_He had failed._

The mighty, unbeatable, indestructible, perfect Optimus Prime... had failed.

_Again._

He's lost battles against Megatron. He's lost Autobots. He lost the Omega Lock. He lost Knock Out, one of their newest and most valuable assets. He lost Smokescreen, the one he was going to train into becoming his successor. He lost Ratchet, one of his oldest and closest friends.

He _had_ to find that ship.

For their sakes.

He had to do whatever it would take to get his Autobots back.

But he might need a miracle for that.

A beep sounded in his audio receptor, then a voice came over. It was quiet and muffled through static.

But he could make it out.

**"Autobot base, Do you read?"**

Perhaps that miracle was no longer necessary.

**"This is Ratchet. Can anyone hear me?"**

"Loud and clear... old friend."

**"Listen to me. Megatron has managed to rebuild the Omega Lock _on board_ his warship. I deactivated the Decepticon shielding system. You should be able to get a hold of our coordinates."**

There was a slight pause.

**"Optimus, you must hurry. Megatron is preparing to Cyber form Earth as we speak."**

**"Ratchet,"** Arcee's voice joined in. **"Smokescreen and Knock Out... are they...?"**

 **"They are alright- well... they are both currently with me,"** Ratchet replied. **"Both are in need of medical attention. Physically and mentally. I can not properly provide that attention here. I can only supply temporary relief."**

"Do not worry Ratchet. We are coming."

**"We'll be waiting."**

Ratchet's line went quiet.

Optimus began to fly once more, heading to the location of the coordinates.

"Do not worry," Optimus found himself repeating to the air. " _We are coming."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ratchet carefully welded Knock Out's wounds shut.

"This is by no means perfect or permanent," Ratchet explained. "You _must_ be careful, otherwise you will only reopen the wound, causing you to lose more energon than you already have."

Knock Out huffed. "You put too much faith in me, doctor."

"Well, as a doctor yourself, I expect you to understand the importance of taking a break," Ratchet sighed, then teasingly, he added, "or did you forget that too."

"Well, I didn't forget that we are on a Decepticon ship, which makes it relatively difficult to 'take a break,'" Knock Out replied.

"The others," Predaking interrupted. "When will they be arriving?"

Ratchet looked up as the ship flew further and further out of the Earth's atmosphere, then he looked down across the flight deck as a ground bridge appeared. "Right now."

Out of the portal stepped Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ultra Magnus.

Knock Out, Smokescreen, Ratchet, and Predaking went to meet them.

Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack stared at Predaking, who stared back.

"I am not here to hurt you," Predaking finally spoke. "I have learned the truth about the destruction of my brethren. While you might have destroyed them, it would not have been possible unless Megatron had allowed you to."

"He's decided to work with us against a common enemy," Ratchet explained.

Predaking glanced at Magnus' three hooked hand. "I believe I should apologize for that."

"That would be appreciated," Magnus replied.

"My apology does not mean my forgiveness."

"And rightfully so."

They both offered a mutual nod of understanding.

Once Predaking had been cleared of suspicion, everyone's optics fell to Knock Out.

The stares were long and hard as everyone tried to tell themselves that the red Predacon standing before them was not who they thought it was.

 _:: Knock Out? ::_ Bumble was the first to break the silence.

Knock Out looked down, but nodded.

Everyone's optics widened in shock.

"What... what happened?" Arcee hesitated.

"Shockwave decided to test the effects of mixing Predacon CNA with my CNA," Knock Out answered. "You could say that it was a success. For us at least. He's ended up with nothing but getting attacked."

There was another short moment of silence as everyone just stared.

"Well, we don't have time to just stand here," Ratchet spoke up. "We have to stop Megatron from Cyber forming Earth."

"Agreed," Magnus nodded.

"Hold up," Wheeljack interrupted. "We're just waiting on one thing."

Everyone looked at the Wrecker.

"You said that we should prepare everything he had, so I decided to include _everyone,_ " Wheeljack explained.

Magnus sighed. "What misfit have you brought along this time Wheeljack?"

"Misfit? He's nothing of the sort. In fact, Magnus, I think you'll like him. He's very by the book. Although... it's not the _Autobot_ Rule book."

On queue, an engine rumbled and a blue jet emerged from the clouds, then with an upward spin, it transformed and landed beside everyone.

"Dreadwing!?" Knock Out exclaimed. "There's a face I remember."

A slight smile made its way onto Dreadwing's face.

"Wheeljack informed me that you were planning on attacking Megatron," Dreadwing said. "You should know that I'm always up for a fight."


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is being stinky and decided to break on me. I’m taking it to the store tomorrow to either get it fixed or get a new one. But anyway, I had to write this on my phone, so forgive me if you find any mistakes. They’re harder to catch on my phone.
> 
> But this chapter is also longer than most of my others.

"We only have one shot at this," Ratchet began to explain. "This is our final stand. We have to get it right."

"We'll be found eventually, so we have to organize our attack immediately," Knock Out added.

"Not to mention that Shockwave's undoubtedly begun mass production of the synthetic energon," Ratchet added. "We don't have much time."

"Where do we need to go?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"The control station is located on the lower deck," Ratchet began. "I can lead you there."

 **"Take the stealth team to the Omega Lock,"** Optimus spoke over the comms.

"Understood," Ratchet nodded, although Optimus wouldn't see it. "Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Knock Out, you're with me."

"Me?" Knock Out asked in surprise.

"Yes," Ratchet nodded. "Your speed and knowledge of the ship will come in handy."

 **"Then, Ultra Magnus will lead the Wreckers to take the bridge,"** Optimus instructed.

"What about us?" Dreadwing asked, referring to himself and Predaking.

**"You are to join Ultra Magnus in his raid."**

Predaking let out a low growl. "I would like to give Megatron what he deserves."

**"You will have your chance. Right now we need you to help take over the bridge and ensure that the Decepticons are unable to use the device in the event that the stealth team can not take the lock. I will deal with Megatron myself the moment I arrive."**

Predaking grumbled and gave a quick glare at Magnus and Wheeljack, but he did not voice his dissatisfaction.

"Alright, we have our orders, let's get to work," Magnus said.

"Stealth team, ready?" Ratchet questioned.

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen stepped forward, weapons ready.

"I'll take the lead," Knock Out suggested. Then he transformed.

Everyone stared as Knock Out went from his bipedal form to his much larger Predacon form. Their optics went wide as they studied him.

"No time to gauk, we have work to do," Ratchet snapped.

They nodded and readied their weapons.

Knock Out bent down in front of the older medic.

"Knock Out. I wouldn't recommend it. Those welds are only temporary and by no means perfect. They might tear with added weight," Ratchet began explaining.

The Predacon released a low rumble.

"Just get on Doc," Wheeljack encouraged. "He's clearly not giving in. Besides, you're slower than the rest of them. Knock Out'll keep you up."

Ratchet muttered a few words of his frustration, but he eventually got on Knock Out’s back.

“Wreckers, let’s go,” Magnus instructed.

Now they all began to make their way into the _Nemesis._

Smokescreen looked back. His optics narrowed, but the door closed behind them before anyone else could turn around.

“Smokescreen, come on!” Arcee called, pulling his optics from the metal door.

“... Right,” Smokescreen seemed hesitant.

He’d seen something.

Or _someone_.

The Wreckers, plus Dreadwing and Predaking, went right and the stealth team went left.

Once they had fought off a small force of Vehicons, they transformed, making their way down the hallways much quicker and easier.

Then, Smokescreen slammed on his brakes and transformed.

The others stopped and stared at the rookie.

“There’s something… something I gotta do,” Smokescreen said.

“Smokescreen, that’s not-“

The rookie turned back to his alt mode and sped away in the direction they had just come from.

“This isn’t the plan!” Arcee called after him.

Knock Out let out a distressed whine as he stared back down the hall.

“He’ll be alright,” Ratchet comforted. “We don’t have to worry about Megatron and he knows his way around.”

Knock Out continued to stare a moment longer, then he slowly turned back around and continued his run down the hall. A silent air of determination and worry drifted around him.

As they turned the final corner before the Omega Lock, someone turned it at the same time and they all skidded to a stop.

Someone Knock Out didn’t like.

Two someones, actually, and several seekers along with them.

Ratchet tapped Knock Out’s neck, signaling the Predacon to lower him.

Knock Out obliged as he growled louder and louder, pushing past Arcee and Bumblebee to face Flat Line and Starscream head on.

“I’ll have you know that I’ve managed to tame the mighty Predaking,” Starscream boasted, though the pitch in his voice said otherwise. “A beast like you will be simple.”

Knock Out transformed into his bipedal mode, surprising Starscream. “Try me screamer,” Knock Out growled, the spines on his back raised as he did.

Despite his ‘accomplishments,’ Starscream was quite simple to take down. He was much lighter than the new Predacon and stiffened up the second anyone got close. For the second in command among the Decepticons, Starscream didn’t know the first thing about fighting the second the opponent got too close.

He was better at fighting from afar and assisting and taking all the glory for himself.

Knock Out was able to quickly grab Starscream by the neck and waist, then he easily hoisted the Seeker above his head and threw him into the wall.

Starscream shrieked as smashed into the wall, but he soon went silent. He never stood a chance against Knock Out.

Not even Megatron did.

Once finished with Starscream, Knock Out turned to Flat Line. The other medic was just that, a medic, but he knew his way around a brawl.

But Knock Only only needed to touch him with one of his spines and he would be out.

Knock Out allowed himself to zone out the others around him to focus on Flat Line.

He raised a servo and aimed to grab Flat Line’s face.

The other medic was able to counter by grabbing Knock Out’s arm and holding it in place.

Knock Out bent his hand down and dug his claws into Flat Line’s arm, causing him to release the Predacon.

The beast inside him purred as he watched the bright blue energon begin to leak from between the wounds and his claws.

There was just something so satisfying about watching prey leak out and become helpless as they know their death approaches.

Knock Our gripped harder, crushing Flat Line’s servo.

The Decepticon’s other hand raised and he tried desperately to pry Knock Out’s claws from his wrist before it was completely destroyed.

Eventually, Knock Out became satisfied with the damage done and let go. But just when Flat Line tried to move, Knock Out grabbed his undamaged hand. With a quick turn Knock Out aimed his back at Flat Line, stuck out his spines, then pulled Flat Line into him, poking the other medic with his spines.

Flat Line’s reaction came much quicker than Megatron’s. It was almost instantaneous.

The Decepticon shut down and went entirely limp.

Knock Out purred as he watched the medic crumble into unconsciousness. Then he turned to the remaining seekers, who were all staring in shock and horror.

Knock Out had held restraint before, but a deep rage and need for energon to be spilt by his servos boiled deep within him and it began to bubble over.

A growl rumbled through Knock Out’s throat as he raised his claws.

One by one, he tore through the seekers, not even giving them a chance.

He ripped off the head of the first one. He tore out the spinal strut of the second. He shredded the processor of the third. He removed the limbs of the fourth. And with the fifth?

He pierced right through his plating and tugged out the spark.

Then he smothered it in his hand.

Knock Out felt a thrill of emotions run through him as he watched the spark dim, then completely dark.

There was something about destroying the very source of life of a Cybertronian in his palm that just felt so...

Good. Satisfying. Powerful.

_Right._

He wanted- _needed_ more.

More blood-shed.

More carnage.

**_More death._ **

His spines twitched and Knock Out turned around quickly, catching the one standing behind him by the throat and pinning them to the ground.

They let out cries of protest and pain, but Knock Out didn’t listen. His vision had gone red and his hearing had gone deaf.

Knock Out ran a claw teasingly down the chassis of his next victim. Just above the spark chamber.

He began to dig deeper, lips curling and glossa falling out between his denta as he hissed and growled and purred at the sight of energon leaking from the wound and his victim squirming and contorting in pain.

“Knock Out!”

The voice cut through Knock Out’s distorted hearing.

A voice he heard loud and clear. A voice he only heard because he swore he wouldn’t mess up again.

A voice he needed to listen to.

_Ratchet._

“Stop!”

The beast stopped.

Knock Out’s senses began to return to him. His optics shot up and met the horrified ones of Ratchet.

_He messed up._

Then he looked to Arcee and Bumblebee, mimicking the expression of Ratchet.

_He messed up big time._

Knock Out was too afraid to look down.

The Autobots likely wouldn’t have bothered to stop him if it was a Decepticon.

Maybe Optimus, but Optimus wasn’t here.

That meant that he…

_No._

Knock Out felt himself beginning to hyperventilate. Too much air in too little time.

He began to shake.

He couldn’t have. He _wouldn’t_ have _._

Knock Out slowly began to look down.

_Please don’t let it be him._

Knock Out removed his servos and began to remove himself from the bot he sat on.

_Anyone but him._

Then his gaze finally landed on blue and gold.

_No, no, no, no._

“Knock Out…?”

He sounded soft and weak and broken.

_No._

Knock Out shook his head fiercely and squeezed his optics shut as he felt coolant begin building up.

He swore he’d protect him. He’d always be there for him. He’d never hurt him.

_But now he’s gone and done just that._

Knock Out howled. Whether it was because of his complete and utter remorse or because of the unbelievable pain that had begun to blossom through his abdomen, he did not know.

But he howled. Like a wolf lost from it’s pack. Like a child away from it’s mother.

Like his spark had shattered into thousands of tiny pieces.

He had done the one thing he was trying to prevent. The one thing he despised more than anything.

_He hurt Smokescreen._


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news and bad news.
> 
> Good news! They can fix my laptop. Bad news... it might not be fixed until Wednesday. Maybe tomorrow though, if I'm lucky. But until then, more phone updates. Hooray.

A horrifying howl rang through the ship.

The Wreckers and the two former Decepticons stopped dead in their tracks.

“What the frag is that?” Wheeljack exclaimed.

Ultra Magnus glared at Wheeljack, but made no comment on his choice of words, seeing as he was likely thinking the same.

The howls continued and they all remained still and silent, listening to the cries.

“It’s Knock Out,” Predaking finally concluded.

“It sounds like his spark was just ripped out,” Dreadwing commented.

“He is in distress,” Predaking said. “And pain. Though it seems like much more emotional pain than physical. Something happened that caused this.”

“They’re all the way on the other side of the ship,” Wheeljack pointed out. “It must have been somethin’ real bad for us to hear up here.”

“I have an idea of what the cause could be,” Predaking added. “He might possibly be distressed over an injury made to the one he cares for the most… Smokescreen.

“Should we go down to help?” Bulkhead asked. “If something happened to Smokescreen that made Knock Out _this_ upset… it could mean-”

“If they need our help, they will contact us,” Magnus cut him off. “We have orders. We are taking the bridge as a precautionary method in the instance that they fail. If that is them failing, then we must continue our mission.”

There was a moment of hesitation between everyone’s steps as they looked back and tried to ignore the cries of pure agony.

Bulkhead shut his optics and turned his head. He didn’t want to leave knowing that Smokescreen might as well be dead.

“Sorry,” Bulkhead mumbled, then he turned to catch up with the others heading to the bridge.

The howls had grown softer as they went on, but they seemed to grow more distraught as well.

It took everything Predaking had to not turn around. One of his brethren was in distress and he couldn’t do anything but listen.

He would much rather be assisting his fellow Predacon than helping the Autobots that had killed his brethren.

But Megatron was just as to blame as they were.

And right now, he felt more anger towards Megatron than the Autobots. Not to mention that Knock Out was allied with the Autobots now. He might not like the Autobots, but he couldn’t betray his own kind.

Especially not when Knock Out cares so deeply for the Autobots.

By the time they reached the bridge, they could no longer hear the howls.

Whether they had finally stopped or they were merely out of earshot was unknown, but it made it much easier to focus on fighting instead of worrying.

Only a few Vehicons guarded the bridge, making it quite simple to break in and beat everyone down.

The only problem was Soundwave.

He was smart and silent. Not to mention deadly. What he lacked in strength, he made up for in intellect.

They had to play their attack carefully.

The Wreckers, however, did not seem to quite understand that, seeing as they charged straight to Soundwave.

A flicker of light flashed over Soundwave’s display, then a ground bridge appeared beneath their feet, dropping them off in an unknown location.

Dreadwing let out a sigh, then turned to Predaking. “Just you and I then?”

Predaking looked at Dreadwing.

Not an Autobot, but not a Decepticon.

Perhaps the only one here, other than Knock Out, Predaking would be happy to fight along the side of.

Predaking let out an intimidating growl. “Gladly.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had all been too focused on Knock Out attacking Smokescreen to even have noticed Starscream regaining consciousness.

Once Knock Out had begun his series of unearthly howls and cries, Starscream had struck.

A missile planted itself right through Knock Out’s middle. Just below his spark.

The missile tore Knock Out apart.

A gaping hole in his stomach, lined with jagged shrapnel and energon.

Ratchet swore he’d never seen that much energon come from one bot in his entire life.

Primus… it was everywhere.

But Knock Out had continued his yowling.

“Deal with Starscream!” Ratchet yelled over the shrill noise coming from the Predacon. “I’ll take care of Knock Out.”

Arcee and Bumblebee nodded, then charged Starscream.

Ratchet quickly rushed to Knock Out, who hadn’t moved from Smokescreen’s side.

If he hadn’t been there, he might have thought Smokescreen was dead.

But the rookie had no fatal injuries. A missing door wing and now a deep scratch down his chassis were the only ones he possessed. He was also very much online and cringing at the noise.

Ratchet placed a hand on Knock Out’s shoulder as he stared at the energon pouring out of the hole.

“Oh, Primus…” Ratchet mumbled to himself. “That’s too much energon. He shouldn’t be losing that much energon.”

Every movement Knock Out took only made the bleeding worse.

Ratchet had to place both arms on Knock Out to try and pin him to the ground.

The Predacon thrashed against the hold.

“Knock Out! Hold still!”

Knock Out stopped moving.

“And for the love of Primus, stop that howl!”

It took Knock Out a moment, but his cries slowly began to die down, ending in uncontrollable sobs.

“Knock Out,” Ratchet was able to speak softer now. “You’re crying is only making it worse. You’ll leak out if you don’t stop.”

“Ratchet… but- but I… I _hurt him.”_

The sobs continued.

“I’m just a Primus forsaken monster. I don’t deserve to live anymore. Just let me die.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Yes. You can.”

“No. I _can’t._ I will not allow an Autobot to die on my watch.”

“I’m no Autobot. I’m nothing but a beast gone savage. You should put me down like one.”

“Knock Out. You are not dying on me. This is not your fault.”

“It is! I can’t control myself. I keep hurting people. _I_ do _._ No one else. It’s me! It’s my fault!”

“Knock Out… you are just as much of a victim as Smokescreen is.”

Knock Out laughed maniacally.

Ratchet panicked as he watched more energon flood out.

“I am no victim. Smokescreen went through things I couldn’t even imagine going through and I. Was. _There._ I am not even close to being a victim. Smokescreen is the one that needs your help, not me. He’s hurt. _I_ hurt him. It’s your job to _help him_.”

“Knock Out!” Ratchet had had enough of the Predacon’s complaining. “I’m not sure if you noticed, but there's a HOLE in the middle of your stomach! I need you to shut up so I can save your life!”

Knock Out did as he was told and looked down at his abdomen.

“Huh,” Knock Out shrugged. “Would you look at that?”

“ _Now_ is not the time,” Ratchet scolded. He frantically stared at Knock Out’s wound. He wasn’t even sure where to start.

Most of the time, when he saw bots that had massive holes through their middles, they were already _dead._

Not alive and talking like nothing had happened.

Then there was the massive amounts of energon that had pooled, and continued to pool, from Knock Out.

All logic said Knock Out should be dead. That he should have died minutes ago.

But the more he saw Knock Out, the more his logic seemed to leave him.

Suddenly betraying the Decepticons. Becoming a full Predacon from only a bit CNA that mixed with his regular CNA.

Now surviving a missile to the stomach.

Smokescreen had now knelt at the other side of Knock Out, staring in horror at the open wound.

“Sweet Primus…” the rookie gasped.

Ratchet looked up at him. There was a long jagged line down Smokescreen’s chassis. Energon leaked from it, but not enough to start worrying.

“Will he… will he be alright…?”

Ratchet had begun to feel around the wound, watching in despair as he realized Knock Out didn’t even flinch at the pressure on his exposed insides.

“Oh, dear…” Ratchet muttered.

“Ratchet?” Smokescreen asked frantically. “What is it?”

“Knock Out, can you move your pedes?” Ratchet asked, completely ignoring Smokescreen.

Ratchet watched Knock Out’s legs hopefully, only for his optics to dim in disappointing realization.

“Ratchet? What does that mean?” Smokescreen asked insistently. “Will he be okay?”

Ratchet ground his denta to keep himself from yelling at the rookie. “Smokescreen. Let me work on him in peace.”

“I just want to know if he’s okay…”

Ratchet snapped. “Take a good look at him! Tell me if you think he’s ‘okay!’”

Smokescreen flinched back.

“He’s the furthest thing from okay I’ve seen in a while,” Ratchet took a deep breath to calm himself. “Just… just get to Optimus. He needs that sword.”

Smokescreen began to stand, taking the Star Saber with him.

He looked at where Arcee and Bumblebee were waiting for him at the door to the Omega Lock.

“Ratchet…” Smokescreen whispered. “You can fix him right?”

Ratchet looked down at his energon soaked servos. They were shaking.

_His hands never shook._

Knock Out’s breathing was labored and his optics were starting to go dim. The energon leaking out of the wound had started to lessen.

_No…_

The grim and heavy weight of reality set itself on his shoulders.

Shockwave and First Aid were right.

_He couldn’t save Knock Out…_

But he was the best medic out there.

_He’d be damned if he didn’t try._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm just gonna say. I absolutely loved this chapter, especially the ending. It's just one of those chapters where you're like 'wow. I actually did good. this is incredible.' That's how I feel about it.
> 
> I just love the last few lines. It's so powerful and iconic and uuggghh *chef's kiss* amazing.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, shorter chapter today.

Strength wise, Soundwave was nowhere near as strong as either Predaking or Dreadwing. If Soundwave wasn't so small and fast, not to mention smart, they would have easily won the fight.

But of course, he is, so it proved to be a much more difficult task.

Dreadwing was fairly certain that was the fifth ground bridge he had to avoid.

He and Predaking needed a plan. One that Soundwave couldn't catch on to. But any plan spoken out loud could immediately be heard by Soundwave. They needed to form a plan without saying a word.

They needed to play Soundwave's game and _win._

Dreadwing made a sprint to the other side of the room to hunker down next to Predaking.

The Predacon gave him a look, but continued to fire at Soundwave.

"We need a plan," Dreadwing insisted.

"Yes," Predaking agreed, holding the 's' a little longer in a hiss. "Do you have one?"

"I might," Dreadwing said. "But I can't tell you."

Predaking scowled.

"Eyes and _ears_ ," Dreadwing pointed out

Predaking opened his mouth in a silent realization and nodded his head.

Then, with a sharp screech, Predaking began carving something into the control panel between then and Soundwave.

Dreadwing seemed to catch on to his idea.

From Predaking's started drawing of their current placement, Dreadwing began to dry his plan.

Soundwave could only summon one ground bridge at a time. Two would become too dangerous.

So if they could get him to open a second, or if they could distract him on one side and take him out on the other.

They'd have to be quick about it.

Soundwave wouldn't let his guard down, especially against two former Decepticons.

But if they could just get close to Soundwave, they could take him out with sheer strength.

Predaking nodded to Dreadwing, signaling that he understood the plan.

 _I'll take this side, you take the_ _other._

Something Dreadwing enjoyed about illustrated plans.

Everyone understood them, no matter what language they spoke or the situation they were in.

Predaking scratched out the picture, preventing it from being decipherable by Soundwave if he managed to see it.

Speaking of, Soundwave had been completely still, almost as if he was allowing them to make there plan and daring them to execute it.

Dreadwing stood first, drawing Soundwave's attention.

He began to run from their current position and to the side, turning Soundwave's head as he followed the former Decepticon's movements.

Soundwave stopped following Dreadwing though and turned to Predaking, who had started closing in on Soundwave.

Dreadwing took the single moment of distraction to strike.

Soundwave, though it appeared he was, had not been distracted.

His tentacles had emerged and grasped hold of Dreadwing, preventing him from moving.

Then he opened a ground bridge right behind him to catch Predaking.

Soundwave turned to Dreadwing, his blank visor boring straight into Dreadwing's spark.

Then Dreadwing watched as a clawed servo burst through Soundwave's chassis, spark in hand.

Soundwave looked down at his own spark pulsing in Predaking's hand and his unreadable blank slate seemed to finally show an emotion.

Shock.

He messed up.

How could he have forgotten to close the bridge?

Soundwave never forgot.

But perhaps it was the Decepticon standing before him that had caused it to slip his mind.

The spark flickered and Soundwave began shutting down.

"TRaiTOrrr..."

A voice that belonged to no one else. It was not stolen. It was not created.

It was Soundwave's. Soundwave's broken and distorted voice.

His _real_ voice.

"Farwell Soundwave," Dreadwing whispered.

Then the Decepticon fell limp.

Predaking removed his hand and Soundwave's spark in a swift motion.

Soundwave's lifeless husk clanged to the ground, echoing in the now silent room.

It did fill Dreadwing with some grief.

He had fought alongside Soundwave for so long. He might now disapprove of the Decepticon cause, but that does not mean he disapproves of all the Decepticons that follow it.

Soundwave was noble and loyal. His strength lied in areas most couldn't stand up against.

Remaining in silence, Dreadwing bent down to Soundwave's side. He straightened out Soundwave's frame, then crossed his arms over his chassis to cover his sparkless spark chamber. Dreadwing covered his hand with the spilled energon, then he streaked it down Soundwave's visor.

Dreadwing stood and bowed his helm slightly.

A fallen soldier, no matter their alignment, is a fallen soldier.

They all deserve to be sent off with honor.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuugggghhhhh... I have to turn in college applications. Let me just say, it's a long and sort of stressful process. I have so much information to ask my councilors and I have to decide which teacher to get a recommendation letter from. Then, of course, I have to write essays. That one's not as big as a problem, seeing as I really enjoy writing, but I've procrastinated my applications, so it's due next week. I should probably start breaking that habit.

Once Soundwave had been properly laid to rest, Dreadwing began to steer the ship away from Earth.

Predaking couldn't help but continue to offer glances at Soundwave's body. He had found one more reason to like Dreadwing.

A proper warrior should know when to honor and respect others.

"I never really got to know him," Predaking said.

Dreadwing looked away from the controls of the ship and at Soundwave. "He was loyal. Unbelievably so. He has been with Megatron since the beginning. He has made many great accomplishments, but he does not request acknowledgment for those. He was smart and reliable. Someone that you could trust your spark with. Unless you betrayed Megatron."

"In the short time I knew him, I found that his intelligence was quite prominent and profound."

"Yes. He really gave us a tough fight. If he had not gotten distracted, he would have most likely defeated us."

"We might have stood a better chance if those three Autobots had not run in without thinking."

"Speaking of..." Dreadwing trailed off as he connected to a link between him, Predaking, and the Wreckers. "What happened to you three?"

 **"Got a little sidetracked,"** Wheeljack answered over the sound of blaster fire.

 **"We will be finished momentarily,"** Ultra Magnus added. **"What's your status?"**

"The bridge has successfully been captured," Dreadwing reported. "Soundwave is no more... The ship will soon be on a course away from Earth."

 **"You two didn't even need us,"** Wheeljack laughed. **"I told you bringing Dreadwing along was a good idea."**

 **"It would have been appreciated if you offered me a little more background on him before you started divulging our plans to ex-Decepticons,"** Magnus sighed.

**"Come on Magnus. Bulk and the others all vouched for Dreadwing. Not all Decepticons are bad. Ex or otherwise."**

"If you two are done, you're presence is supposed to be on the bridge," Dreadwing interrupted.

"Yes," Predaking agreed. "I would like to check on Knock Out. We have not heard from their team, but something clearly happened."

In the heat of battle, it was easy to forget important things.

No matter how big they were.

Even Knock Out's spark wrenching cries.

 **"We are on the lower deck of the ship,"** Magnus began. **"It might be better for us to go search out the others. You two remain on the bridge."**

Predaking didn't like sitting still and he _definitely_ didn't like receiving orders.

Especially from the one that was involved with the destruction of his kind.

He growled softly but made sure that it could be heard over the link. However, he still did not voice his protests.

"Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smokescreen couldn't focus on getting the Star Saber to Optimus.

Knock Out was bleeding out in the hallway with Ratchet desperately trying to perform a miracle while he was over here doing nothing.

That crushing fact made him not realize the shot aimed at him from Shockwave until his shoulder was on fire.

Smokescreen let out a cry of alarm as he stumbled from the impact. His missing door wing only pushed him off balance further, causing to fall to the ground, Star Saber slipping out of his grasp as he did.

Bumblebee was by his side in an instant, beeping far too quickly for Smokescreen to even attempt to understand.

"The sword..." Smokescreen said, looking at the weapon that had slid some distance away. "Get it to Optimus."

Bumblebee let out a soft string of whines, but he eventually nodded.

He made a dash for the sword, trying to beat Shockwave to it. As he ran for the sword, Arcee continued in taking care of Starscream before he could try and interrupt the fight for the weapon.

Smokescreen’s hand had instinctively gone to his shoulder where he had been shot, only for him to quickly remove it as he let out a hiss of pain.

He didn’t seem to be leaking energon terribly, but his outer plating and some of his inner plating had been completely burned through.

With his free hand supporting his injured arm, he slowly stood to watch the others and offer help.

Shockwave made it to the sword faster than Bumblebee could, but the scout managed to punch Shockwave’s optic.

The larger Decepticon staggered back, allowing Bumblebee a moment to grab the sword and get the upper hand.

Bumblebee then began running towards the edge of the platform and looked into the bright blue energy of the Omega Lock.

Optimus and Megatron were fighting on the outer structure of it.

Smokescreen watched carefully as Bumblebee began to carefully make his way down to the Prime.

Then he looked back to the door they had entered from.

He couldn’t do anything to save Knock Out, that was Ratchet’s job. He wanted to make sure Knock Out was okay, but they needed his help here.

But he was also injured. He couldn’t do anything here either.

_He was completely useless._

Not to mention that he was distracted again. So much so that he barely even registered that there was a hand on his injured shoulder.

He hissed in pain and turned around quickly to see who had the gall to purposefully press against his wound.

Behind him stood, much taller, he might add, Shockwave. His optic was broken, but the scientist was most certainly staring straight at Smokescreen.

Shockwave increased his grip on the wound, making Smokescreen bend easily to the Decepticon's will.

Shockwave pushed Smokescreen down to his knees and rested his gun on Smokescreen's uninjured shoulder, aimed directly at Smokescreen's head.

_Useless, except when it came to being captured._

_He was great at that._

Smokescreen went rigid under the touch.

Luckily, he had been in this situation enough times to know to remain completely still. If he didn't move, he didn't get hurt.

Smokescreen's optics flickered to Arcee, who was glaring at Shockwave, guns raised, but she knew she couldn't take the risk. The distance between Shockwave's gun and Smokescreen's head was much smaller than the distance between her gun and Shockwave's head.

Then, Smokescreen looked back down to Bumblebee, who had finally managed to climb down some of the pillar.

Bumblebee let out a few beeps, then took a leap toward Optimus and Megatron, Star Saber raised high above his head.

"The Star Saber!" Megatron yelled. He punched Optimus, then raised his fusion cannon and fired.

Everything seemed to slow down. Each shot that hit Bumblebee's chassis only seemed to make it slower.

Smokescreen felt himself fall lower to the ground.

Bumblebee's optics went dark as he landed in the blue energy of the Omega Lock.

First Knock Out, now Bumblebee.

_How many more Autobots were they going to lose?_

_How many more until the war was over?_

_How many more people that Smokescreen cared about were going to die?_


	51. Chapter 51

Smokescreen looked away and allowed Shockwave to push him further against the ground.

He couldn't watch Bumblebee's body float motionless.

He couldn't stand it.

"Going against lord Megatron a second time was quite illogical," Shockwave said. "Fortunately, you have two door wings for him to take."

Smokescreen tensed and began attempting to fight off Shockwave.

_He wasn't going to lose another._

"I would not recommend-"

"MEGATRON!"

A voice Smokescreen did not recognize caused Shockwave to stop talking and abruptly turn to the fight below.

Shockwave's weight had lifted slightly, and Smokescreen managed to turn in order to find the owner of the voice.

His optics widened.

That was...

_That was Bumblebee._

The Star Saber plunged into Megatron's spark.

_But..._

_Bumblebee died._

The warlord opened his mouth as his optics widened in shock. He raised both his hands and grabbed at the sword, trying desperately to keep himself from collapsing.

_Bumblebee **died.**_

Megatron's strength faltered and began sliding off the sword, then off the ship and down to earth.

_It wasn't possible._

Bumblebee was alive.

And Megatron was dead.

Smokescreen began to feel lighter.

Physically and mentally.

Shockwave was off his back, running to who knows where. Smokescreen didn't bother looking for the scientist, he was too stunned by Bumblebee's miraculous recovery and heroic act.

_Megatron was dead._

It seemed too good to be true.

But it was true.

He...

He was dead.

He was _really_ dead.

Smokescreen felt... relieved.

Megatron couldn't hurt him anymore. He didn't have to suffer anymore.

He was finally safe. He was finally _free_.

No more Megatron.

He could finally forget about the son of a glitch.

Except he couldn't.

He could still feel Megatron's claws on him, dragging through his plating. He could still feel Megatron inside him, tearing him apart in shame. He could still hear Megatron's voice, breaking him down one lie at a time.

**_Were they lies_ _though?_**

Smokescreen tensed at his inner thoughts.

_Of course, they were._

The Autobots cared for him. They accepted him. They didn't care about what Megatron did to him. They only cared that he was safe.

_**But they don't know that you enjoyed it, do they?** _

_But I didn't._

**_But you_ _did._ **

_No._

**_Denial will only get you so far._ **

_Shut up._

**_They will find_ _out._ **

_Shut up._

**_They will hate you._ **

_No. Knock Out knows, but he still cares._

**_Knock Out is dead._ **

_You don't know that._

**_You're right, I don't. But you do._ **

_He's not dead. Ratchet will save him._

**_I'd like to see Ratchet try-_ **

There was a tap on his remaining door wing.

"Smokescreen..."

He finally came back to his surroundings. Arcee stood over him, a worried look in her optics.

"Yeah?" he mumbled in reply.

"You... you okay?" she asked, offering him a hand in standing up.

He took it, then looked down at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee's alive," he said. He seemed to have forgotten about that once he became lost in thought. "We watched him die, but he's alive."

"Yes... it's incredible," Arcee seemed still in denial herself.

"Do you think Knock Out..." Smokescreen trailed off and turned to the door.

Arcee followed his gaze. "We can go check on them if it would make you happy. Although... it might be just the opposite."

"I... I need to know."

Arcee nodded, then the two of them began heading to the hallway Ratchet was operating on Knock Out in.

The second the door opened, they found Ratchet hunched over Knock Out, energon servos raised at optic level as he did nothing but stare. Knees stained blue from the energon pool he was kneeling in. His own optics had gone dim, but not completely void of hope yet. He only tilted his head up slightly when he heard the door open.

Knock Out was offline.

Whether or not that was permanent, Smokescreen could not tell.

Perhaps it was just energon loss. There was quite a lot of energon pooled on the ground.

But the fact that Ratchet was no longer working on him worried Smokescreen.

Perhaps it was _too_ much energon loss.

Or the massive hole.

"Ratchet..." Smokescreen began tentatively.

"I... I did it..." Ratchet whispered, yet... he didn't sound happy.

"He's... he's alive?" Smokescreen processor began doing flips.

"Yes. He is," Ratchet confirmed.

Smokescreen stared at Ratchet a moment and squinted his optics.

"Really?"

Ratchet didn't seem excited at all.

"Yes, really. How many times do I have to say it? He's alive. He's stable. He'll live."

"Ratchet... if he's alive, then why doesn't it sound like it? It seemed like you couldn't save him earlier, but here you are saying he's fine-"

"I never said _fine,"_ Ratchet interrupted.

"You performed a _miracle,_ Ratchet," Arcee pointed out.

"So why do you sound like you still aren't sure if he'll live or die?" Smokescreen continued.

"I know he'll live," Ratchet replied.

"Then... what is it?"

"I don't know if he'll _wake up."_


	52. Chapter 52

Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead had arrived in the hallway not long after Ratchet had just informed Smokescreen and Arcee on Knock Out’s condition.

The three Wreckers stared not only at Knock Out, but also at Smokescreen.

“What happened,” Magnus demanded.

Silence.

Magnus sighed. “Ratchet?”

“Knock Out… took a hit,” the medic explained. “A bad one.”

“Is he…” Wheeljack trailed off.

“He’s alive… somehow,” Ratchet muttered the last word under his breath.

“So he’s just unconscious?” Bulkhead questioned.

“Yes,” Ratchet confirmed.

“When will he wake up?” Wheeljack asked.

Silence again.

“Ratchet?”

“I don’t know,” Ratchet mumbled.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t _know.”_

There was a small silence, then Magnus spoke. “Then how about Smokescreen?”

“... What about me?” Smokescreen asked.

“Bots don’t just lose door wings kid,” Wheeljack pointed out.

Smokescreen’s hand instinctively went up to his back. ”I… I- uh… It… it was…”

“Megatron tore it off,” Ratchet answered softly.

Their optics widened.

No one but Ratchet, Knock Out, and Smokescreen knew what happened on the ship.

Magnus pointed at the large scratch on Smokescreen’s chassis. “Was that Megatron as well?”

“No… this… this was… something else,” Smokescreen answered.

“And the shoulder?” Wheeljack asked.

“Shockwave,” Arcee answered this time.

"We can give you a proper briefing later," Ratchet joined in. "I need someone to help me carry Knock Out to the med bay. He may be stable right now, but he's still losing energon. I need to keep him stable."

Ultra Magnus was the first to step up, albeit hesitantly.

"I'll take him," the commander offered.

Ratchet stepped aside, allowing Magnus to pick up the Predacon.

Energon began leaking a little more from the wound.

Magnus tensed and he looked at Ratchet.

"Hurry," the medic urged. "Follow me."

Magnus nodded, then they went off into the hallway.

"Smokescreen, you come along as well," Ratchet called just before they turned the corner.

Smokescreen straightened, then he quickly followed after them.

The others watched as he walked. He leaned too far to his right side. He wasn't coordinated.

Something they hadn't noticed before in the heat of battle.

Once the medic, his patients, and Magnus had rounded the corner, the others spoke.

"So Knock Out... he won't wake up?" Wheeljack inquired. "He really won't wake up?"

"That's what Ratchet said," Arcee replied.

"And Smokescreen... is he alright?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm not sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk to the bed bay was unbelievably quiet and awkward.

The only sound was their pedes against the metal ground and an occasional drop of energon from Knock Out.

It didn't take long for them to reach the med bay. They were quick but careful about it. Ratchet hurried in order to save Knock Out, but he was careful to not cause Knock Out to lose stability.

Ratchet wasn't sure how he had managed to save Knock Out, exactly, but he had. He didn't believe in miracles.

But by Primus, what he had done to save Knock Out was a miracle.

He'd only cauterized some energon lines and nerve wires, and somehow, Knock Out had lived.

Although it was just barely. Knock Out's energon reserves were almost completely depleted. His processor was half functional. His spark was barely beating.

Knock Out was basically a lifeless husk.

"Place him on the table," Ratchet instructed. "I need to hook him up to life support to ensure that he will remain alive in his coma-like state."

Magnus nodded, then placed the Predacon down on the medical berth.

"Thank you, commander," Ratchet said. "But you are no longer needed here. My patients are my business, you can receive your report later."

"Yes, right," Magnus said awkwardly, then he hesitantly left the room, leaving them in silence once more.

Ratchet worked on hooking devices and machines up to Knock Out. Wire and tubes connected to the hole in his stomach. An energon flow running into his system to replace the massive amount he lost earlier in the hall. Another machine monitoring Knock Out's vital signs. Everything looked normal, all save for brain activity. There were signs of it, but it was almost completely nonexistent.

Ratchet had even cleaned up the area around Knock Out's wound.

"This will keep him alive?' Smokescreen asked.

"Until he either wakes up or goes brain dead," Ratchet replied.

Smokescreen walked up to Knock Out's side and took one of the unconscious mech's clawed servos into his own.

"Don't die on me," Smokescreen whispered. "I don't know how long I'll last without you."

"Alright kid, you turn," Ratchet said, pulling Smokescreen's attention away from Knock Out. "Sit down on the other berth. It shouldn't take me too long to get you patched up."

Smokescreen did as he was told. He would have laid down if it weren't for the pain from his back.

Ratchet couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a body part forcefully torn off.

The second Ratchet's welder touched Smokescreen's chassis in order to seal the wound, the rookie flinched and went tense.

Ratchet looked at Smokescreen. No matter how much of a brave face he put on, there was no way to fool a medic. "You know I'm here for you, right?"

"I know."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really."

"Then don't. You don't need to say a word for me to understand."

Then Ratchet stopped welding Smokescreen's chassis and tapped.

. . (I)

_ _ (M)

. . . . (H)

. (E)

. _ . (R)

. (E)

It took Smokescreen a moment, but he soon grabbed Ratchet's hand in return, tapping into the palm of the medic.

_ (T)

. . . . (H)

. _ (A)

_ . (N)

_ . _ (K)

_ . _ _ (Y)

_ _ _ (O)

. . _ (U)


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Smokescreen and Ratchet bonding

Ratchet had made Wheeljack and Bulkhead go searching for Smokescreen’s missing door wing in the prison cells.

He had first offered to amputate Smokescreen’s remaining wing, seeing as it would be much easier than completely reattaching his torn off one. But the second Ratchet had started suggesting the idea, Smokescreen’s optics filled with fear.

“No, no, no, no,” Smokescreen said quickly as he shook his head. “I-I-I can’t… I can't- I don’t want-t to lose another o-one.”

Ratchet didn’t have the spark to push his suggestion further upon the rookie.

Although, the amputation would have been completely painless, except for the aftermath. Reattachments are a lot more difficult. There is often trial and error when it comes to making sure everything's set. Luckily, for an experienced medic like Ratchet, he wouldn't have much of a problem, but it is still more work.

But Smokescreen was so clearly terrified of losing another door wing that Ratchet could even think about amputating anymore.

There was some new trauma attached to his door wings now.

Once Ratchet was finished taking care of Smokescreen’s physical injuries, he was going to start the long process of healing him mentally.

Especially now that Knock Out was out of commission for Primus knows how long. It was left up to Ratchet to keep Smokescreen from falling apart.

“Smokescreen, you’re terribly off-balance without your other wing,” Ratchet pointed out. He just wanted to ensure Smokescreen understood what leaving a single door wing would be like. “It will become almost impossible for you to fight anymore. You can't drive. You can't run. You even have difficulty walking straight.”

“I don-”

Ratchet cut him off with a glare. “I’m a medic Smokescreen. You can’t lie to me. You'll be useless until you figure out how to rebalance yourself, which can take some time after having both wings.”

Smokescreen looked down. “Can’t… can’t you just… reattach the other one?”

“I could,” Ratchet confirmed. “If I had it.”

There was also that. Megatron had used the wing as a method of 'persuasion' against Ratchet, after that, Ratchet wasn't sure where it had gone.

Megatron was one to keep trophies, so he wouldn't have thrown it out, but whether it was still in the cell or not was the question.

“Bu-but you can reattach it-it?”

“Yes.”

“Then all w-we need to do is find it?”

“We?” Ratched scoffed. “You are not going anywhere and neither am I.”

“Then how-”

“I’ll get Bulkhead and Wheeljack to find it.”

Smokescreen looked up to Ratchet. “Thank you.”

That brought them to where they were now, waiting for the Wreckers to return.

Smokescreen’s optics hadn’t left Knock Out and Ratchet worked on repairing Smokescreen's other wounds silently, occasionally looking up to check on the rookie.

Eventually, after around the fifth time Smokescreen sighed, Ratchet spoke up.

“You love him, don’t you?”

Smokescreen seemed surprised by the question. He tensed and turned his gaze to Ratchet quickly. Embarrassment began spreading throughout his features.

“No- no, it-it’s not like that- I… I just…” Smokescreen trailed off.

“You care about him?” Ratchet tried.

Smokescreen nodded. “Yeah… that’s more like it.” Smokescreen gave a sigh. “It’s complicated. He saved my life, Ratchet. More than once. Do I like him only because of that? Do I like him only because he understands what I went through? Do I really care about him, or is it just in my head?”

“If you didn’t truly care, you wouldn’t confide in him so much.”

“That’s the thing. I’ve confided in him so much, I only see him as my savior.” Smokescreen paused. “Ratchet… when he- when he attacked me… I was scared. I was genuinely terrified. When his claws started tracing down me… it took me back. Back to Megatron. Back to what he did to me. But I wasn’t sure how to react. I had trusted him so much that when he turned on me, I… I saw Megatron for a moment.”

Ratchet gave Smokescreen a light tap in the middle of his back to acknowledge what he was saying and offer a little bit of comfort as he worked on preparing Smokescreen’s door hinge for reattachment.

“That only makes it more complicated,” Smokescreen continued. “Knock Out’s done nothing but care for me. Nothing but comfort me. Nothing but help me. Then he hurt me. He’d _never_ hurt me. He promised that. Ratchet… he broke a promise.”

Smokescreen was completely broken over this. Ratchet could hear it all from Smokescreen’s utterly hurt and confused voice.

It pulled at his spark. He didn’t like seeing Smokescreen broken over Megatron. Now Smokescreen was broken over both Megatron and the very mech that saved him from Megatron.

Ratchet was the only one left for Smokescreen to confide in.

“He… he wasn’t in control… I know that. The Predacon CNA is messing with his systems, making him lose himself. But was he really so lost that he could have forgotten something so important?”

Smokescreen was just rambling. Clearing his processor.

_Letting everything go._

“You wouldn’t have known…” Ratchet whispered.

“Known… what…?”

“Knock Out… attacked me as well.”

Smokescreen stared. “What?”

Ratchet couldn’t read Smokescreen this time.

“That wasn’t the first time he went into a blind rage,” Ratchet explained. “His optics change and his processor goes foggy. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. It’s an instinct. I think his old memories, habits, and thoughts are being destroyed. He’s turning into a complete animal. I don’t know how much longer until the little self-control he had left is gone.”

“He… he might not have been in control, but Ratchet… I felt nothing but absolute terror. His optics were slits. He was thirsty for death. His fangs curved into a smile and glossa out. He enjoyed it Ratchet. I protested. I told him it hurt. He didn't listen. His claw ran deeper and harder. He was taking his time about it. He was trying to kill me Ratchet."

"I know. I was there."

"And if you weren't, he would have."

The silence lingered a moment. Ratchet finished his preparations and walked back to look Smokescreen in the optics.

The rookie had begun crying.

Ratchet didn't blame him. The one Smokescreen cared the most for, and vice versa, had just betrayed him.

It wasn't entirely Knock Out's fault, but a barrier had been broken.

That barrier in turn had broken Smokescreen.

_Primus, hasn't he been through enough?_

"I still care for him, Ratchet. I still want him to be okay. I want him to wake up. I want to hear his voice. I want to see him online again."

"As anyone would."

"But... deep down... I'm scared Ratchet. I'm scared of seeing him wake up. I'm scared of him losing it again. I'm scared of him hurting me. I'm scared of _him._ "

"And you have every right to be."

"But... I don’t want to be scared of Knock Out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm... the feels in this one


	54. Chapter 54

Wheeljack didn't like doing things for Ratchet. He didn't like being ordered around at all, for that matter, no matter who was giving the orders.

But he wasn't doing this for Ratchet.

"Primus, ain't this kid been through enough?" Wheeljack muttered as he and Bulkhead searched through every room of the _Nemesis._ Ratchet had said prison cells, but it didn't hurt to look everywhere. "Wasn't the first time one time too much?"

They were both rhetorical questions.

Everyone already knew the answers.

"He's broken, Bulk. I only know so much about being a medic, but I know broken bot when I see one. No... forget what I said. He's not broken. He's completely shattered."

"He's so... _young,_ " Bulkhead added. "He’s barely out of boot camp. He's still a kid."

"Megatron is sick. If Bumblebee hadn't killed him, I would have. I don't care about what the Autobot code says or whatever about showing mercy. Megatron deserved it. Optimus was always good at giving Megatron second chances he didn't deserve, but I don't think even Prime would let Megatron off the hook after everything he's done to Smokescreen."

Bulkhead nodded in silence.

"Primus, how twisted do you have to be to do that kind of thing?" Wheeljack continued his rant. "He raped Smokescreen, then tried to use it to get Smokescreen to join him. He was messed up, ya hear? How long was Smokescreen gone the first time? Two days? Two days and he's ruined for the rest of his life. You don't get over trauma that easily. I'd know."

"And what makes it worse, Smokescreen has always relied on Knock Out, but he's in a coma."

"Poor kid doesn't got anyone but ol' sunshine."

"Let's hurry up and find the wing for the kid. He definitely needs some good news right now."

"Megatron's death isn't good news?"

"That's not what I meant. It's more that I think Smokescreen needs something to take his mind _off_ Megatron. Whether or not Megatron is dead doesn't change how Smokescreen sees him."

"You're smarter than you look, you know that Bulk?" Wheeljack gave Bulkhead a hard pat on the back.

"Hey..." Bulkhead complained. "I'm not all brawn."

"Well, come on, we only have a few more rooms in this hallway."

"Right."

They continued their searching, then they came upon two prison cells. The first had chains hanging from the ceiling, although they had been broken. Energon stained the floor, though it wasn’t entirely dry. There were scrapes on the floor, chips of blue paint next to them.

”I think we found where they were keeping Smokey,” Wheeljack muttered.

”But where’s the wing?” Bulkhead asked.

”Maybe that psychopath of a Decepticon decided to move it. Hang it up somewhere like a trophy.”

Bulkhead felt an urge to gag. He couldn’t imagine that.

Hanging Smokescreen’s door wing on a wall. That was sick. Megatron liked to keep trophies, but hanging pieces of bots was beyond disgusting.

Who was okay with just keeping the appendages of their enemies around?

The second room was where they found it.

A massive room, entirely empty, save the single door wing on the ground, almost in the center, but just off.

”Found it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arcee could only stare at Bumblebee. It really was a miracle. A miracle she was still trying to figure out.

One minute, Bumblebee was dead. The next, he was embedding the Star Saber in Megatron's spark.

Not only that, but _his voice._

The Omega Lock... the cyber matter. Was it to blame?

Primus, it didn't matter.

Bumblebee was alive.

She felt her momentary joy falter.

But Knock Out and Smokescreen...

Those two had really been through it.

She was wished they could be here to celebrate the downfall of Megatron, but she was also glad they were getting the rest and medical attention they needed.

Their team was more important right now.

That's why Bumblebee had invited the three kids to join them in their visit to Cybertron. They may be small, but they're just as much members of Team Prime as the Autobots. Not to mention that they would be undoubtedly worried about everyone.

When the humans had arrived on the bridge of the ship, they were stunned to silence by the sight of Dreadwing, Predaking, and Soundwave's dead body.

"Dreadwing!? Dragonbot!?" Miko exclaimed in shock.

"I have a name," Predaking growled.

The humans shrunk back.

"Predaking, you are scaring the poor flesh creatures," Dreadwing taunted.

"Hey! We have names too!" Miko shouted.

"I do not believe you were properly introduced," Optimus intervened. "Dreadwing, Predaking, this is Jack, Miko, and Rafael. They are the humans we were protecting on Earth."

"Yes, I figured the human part," Dreadwing said.

"So, how come you two betrayed the big M?" Miko began her interrogation. "Also, did you guys kill Soundwave? I figure you did, but man, I wish I was there. I've been wanting to give Soundwave a piece of my mind for tormenting Smokey."

"Ah, speaking of Smokescreen, where is he?" Predaking asked, turning away from the humans and toward Optimus. "And Knock Out."

"Something happened down there, we heard that much from Knock Out's howl," Dreadwing said. "But what?"

"Wait, something happened to Smokescreen?" Rafael questioned.

"And Knock Out?" Jack added.

"Yeah," Arcee nodded, looking down as she shifted from pede to pede. "It's a- it's a bit of a long story. I'm also probably not the best one to tell it. Ratchet's down in the medical bay with both of them. It would be better if we went down there and asked them for the full story."

"They are hurt?" Optimus asked.

Right. He'd been fighting Megatron. He never saw Knock Out or Smokescreen. He had no idea.

"How bad?" Predaking joined in quickly.

"Smokescreen's missing a door wing, his shoulder's fried, and minor scratches... but there's definitely some more mental scaring up in that head of his," Arcee began. "Knock Out's... a little more difficult. Ratchet says he's stable... but he won't wake up."

“Wait, so he’s like… in a coma?” Jack asked.

“From what we can tell,” Arcee replied. “All his vitals are stable, but his processor has just shut down. Ratchet said it’s barely functioning.”

“Can we… can we go see them?” Miko asked, her worry evident.

“I don’t think Ratchet is finished operating yet and you know he doesn’t like being bothered,” Arcee explained. “I also don’t think it’s best for children in there right now. I almost purged my tanks at the sight if Knock Out. Even Ratchet said he didn’t know how Knock Out was still alive.”

“Wait, but… the cyber matter,” Bumblebee began speaking u, the sound of his voice still unusual to everyone, including himself. “It saved me, I think. Maybe it can save him too.”

“We will have to speak with Ratchet,” Optimus said. “For now, set course to Cybertron. We’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, sometimes I forget that, because they aren’t made of flesh and blood, the transformers would be completely horrified by the sight of Knock Out’s torn open abdomen. I don’t really think about it because ‘oh, that’s just wires and metal and gears, it’s not that bad,” but to the transformers, that would be the equivalent of someone with a hole through their stomach, which is pretty horrifying if you think about it.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrecker bonding time with Smokescreen now!

* * *

Smokescreen insisted that he be awake during the process of Ratchet reattaching his wing.

The medic had warned Smokescreen that reattaching limbs was an extremely painful and long process. Everything had to be cut just right and everything had to be welded just right. One mistake and Ratchet would either have to start over or Smokescreen’s wing wouldn’t function properly.

But Smokescreen insisted.

So Ratchet complied.

“Turn over onto your stomach for me,” Ratchet instructed.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack took this as their que to leave.

“Ep, ep, you two get back here,” Ratchet called before they could leave. “I need some help with this. I’d have Knock Out help, but he’s currently in a coma and you two are already here.”

Wheeljack had once again reminded himself that this was for Smokescreen, not Ratchet.

He would have said no if it was for Ratchet.

But he instead nodded and walked over to the berth.

“Where do you need me, Doc?” Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet didn't even acknowledge the use of the nickname. “Give him a hand.”

Wheeljack had turned his head in mild confusion.

“He’ll want something to hold on to once I start cutting wires,” Ratchet explained.

Wheeljack walked in front of Smokescreen, dropped down to optic level of the rookie, and offered him a servo.

Smokescreen eyed it for a moment, then looked at Wheeljack's optics.

“Take it Smokescreen,” Ratchet insisted. “You’ll need it.”

Smokescreen hesitantly took it.

“Now Bulkhead, I’ll need your help holding the wing in place once it comes time for me to reattach it,” Ratchet said.

Bulkhead nodded.

“Alright, hold still kid, this will only hurt more if you move around,” Ratchet said, then he carefully began sorting through the wires.

Smokescreen grimaced, but it wasn’t too painful yet, more uncomfortable in the sense that his sensitive wiring was being touched.

“I need to start cutting some wiring now,” Ratchet warned.

Smokescreen nodded.

Then there was a sharp poke at one of his wires, then an awful shot of pain ran through Smokescreen.

Smokescreen hissed and gripped Wheeljack let out a small sound of surprise at the sudden crushing of his hand. “You’ve quite a grip, kid,” Wheeljack half laughed.

“Shut up, it hur-“ Smokescreen cut himself off with another hiss of pain.

“Sorry, kid,” Ratchetapologized. “It will only get worse. This is the easy part. Reconnecting the wires will hurt like the pit. Then we actually have to get them working again.”

Wheeljack offered Smokescreen a small pat on the back. “Hang in there, kid. It’ll be worth it once it’s over.”

“You’ll finally get back on those wheels of yours,” Bulkhead added.

“I could go for a good, long drive after this,” Smokescreen said, trying to keep in his pained noises.

“Hate to break it to you, but you won’t be transforming for a little while,” Ratchet said. “Unless you want this wing to tear off again.”

Smokescreen groaned and face planted against the berth. Then he tensed back up at another cut wire. “Ow!” Smokescreen shouted.

“That’s the last one,” Ratchet informed.

“Thank Primus,” Smokescreen sighed as he began to relax.

“Now the hard part,” Ratchet continued. “Bulkhead, your turn.”

Bulkhead carefully moved next to Ratchet, holding Smokescreen’s wing as gently as he could.

“I just need you to hold it exactly how I tell you to,” Ratchet instructed. Then, he carefully guided Bulkhead’s servos and the wing perfectly over the joint and exposed wires. “There. Now don’t move.”

Bulkhead shifted on his pedes, but tried to keep the wing still.

Ratchet lowered himself to be able to view the wires better. The first thing he needed to do was weld the energon wires. Those were the most important.

“Lower the wing a bit,” Ratchet waved with his hand to catch Bulkhead’s attention.

Bulkhead lowered it slowly.

“Perfect,” Ratchet muttered under his breath. Then his right servo shifted into his fine point welder and he grabbed a small pair of pliers in his left.

The second the burn of the welder reached Smokescreen’s wires, he started hissing and squirming at the sensation.

“Stop moving, Smokescreen!” Ratchet shouted as he removed the welder to stop any damage.

“It hurts!” Smokescreen cried. He sounded on the verge of tears.

“I said it would,” Ratchet grumbled. “But _you’re_ the one that insisted on staying awake.”

Smokescreen went silent and still. “I- uh… when I was out… he…”

Wheeljack’s optics widened in horror, sharing similar looks with Bulkhead and Ratchet. “Primus! Tell me he didn’t!” Wheeljack shouted in anger.

Smokescreen looked down and nodded.

Wheeljack ground his denta in anger. But he calmed himself and looked down at Smokescreen softly.

“Kid, you’ve got to be the strongest bot I know,” Wheeljack began. “I’ve never seen someone go through what you have and still function.”

“Knock Out helped a lot,” Smokescreen said. “Having him there when it happened and having him to help me get back on the right track after it happened… but now…” Smokescreen’s optics drifted to Knock Out.

Wheeljack placed his other hand in Smokescreen’s shoulder reassuringly, being careful to avoid the freshly fixed wound. “Hey kid, you ain’t alone on this ship. If you need a talk, or anything, you can come to me. I’ll be there.”

There was a pat on his back and Smokescreen turned to find Bulkhead smiling down at him.

“I know we didn’t really get along when we first met,” Bulkhead began. “I was upset at not being able to get back in the field and I took it out on you. You did nothing to deserve my anger. You’ll know what it feels like once Ratchet has you stuck in bed.”

Smokescreen let put a small huff of a laugh.

“But regardless of how I treated you then, it doesn’t affect how I should treat you now. Or how I should treat you always, for that matter.” Bulkhead paused awkwardly. “I’m not the best with words, but I can listen. I’ll be here too.”


	56. Chapter 56

Smokescreen's wing had finally been reattached. It took some time, due to Smokescreen's constant complaining and squirming, but Ratchet had done it, and it was still perfectly functional.

Limb reattachments are difficult. Most of them don't go this well.

It would seem that Ratchet was just performing miracle after miracle today.

When all was said and done, Ratchet stepped back and sighed, admiring his work. There were still a few twisted pieces of plating around the joint, but he could work on detailing later.

Smokescreen happily began flapping his wings, though his excitement ended as soon as the pain flooded his systems.

"Stop that," Ratchet warned. "You'll tear it off again and I don't know if I'm in the mood to replace it again."

"Sorry," Smokescreen apologized. "It's just... without it... it was strange. I'm just happy to have it back... and that you didn't have to amputate my other one."

"I figured," Ratchet sighed.

"Enjoy yourself while you can. Magnus will be wanting his report soon," Wheeljack interjected.

Smokescreen's excitement faded once again. "Right. _Reports._ "

"I'm sure he'll understand if you want to put it off," Bulkhead said.

"And if he doesn't, just tell him you aren't mentally prepared to tell him everything yet," Ratchet added. "If he still doesn't listen, just say it's the doctor's orders."

Smokescreen's smile returned once again.

It brought smiles to everyone else in the room as well.

Smokescreen was happy. He was really happy. No facades or lies. He was smiling. It was genuinely smiling.

_It was a real smile._

"I don't want to give the report," Smokescreen began. " _But_ I do want to see everyone else. We still have a victory to celebrate."

"That we do, kid," Wheeljack's grin widened as he gave Smokescreen a small pat on his shoulder, making sure it was his uninjured one.

The Wrecker began ushering Smokescreen out of the med bay, grinning like idiots along the way.

Bulkhead had joined them on their way out the door. They were almost out into the hallway when Smokescreen stopped.

"Ratchet?" Smokescreen looked over his shoulder, denta showing to express his pure joy. "You coming?"

He was happy.

That's all that mattered.

_And that smile._

The smile that was impossible not to catch. The smile that made everyone happy. The smile that made Ratchet's own grow.

_Primus._

_He had missed that smile._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We are approaching Cybertron," Dreadwing informed Optimus.

"Understood," Optimus nodded at Dreadwing, then he turned to Arcee. "Arcee, go retrieve Ratchet."

The two-wheeler nodded, then went to the door.

However, just as she approached the door, it was opened, revealing Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack, with Ratchet in tow.

"Perfect timing," Arcee mumbled. "I was just coming to get Ratchet."

"Smokey! Good to see you!" Miko exclaimed before anyone else could say anything.

Smokescreen looked down at her and smiled.

"How's the wing?" she asked.

"Attached," Smokescreen shrugged.

Miko began walking around Smokescreen, staring at each of his injuries. "You're going to get some sick new scars," she commented.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! I think it's awesome! Scars are so cool!"

"You think so?"

"Scars show how strong people are. You see a massive scar across someone's face, you know not to mess with them because they had to go through something to get that scar and survive it."

"Never thought of it like that."

"Well, now you know."

Smokescreen gave her a small smile.

"Anyway, you said you needed me? What is it now?" Ratchet sighed. "I swear, if I have to attach another limb-"

"We have reached Cybertron," Optimus cut him off.

Ratchet shut his mouth quickly and turned to look out the large windows in the bridge.

"We're home," the medic mumbled.

"Yes, we are," Optimus confirmed. "That is why I need you to operate the Omega Lock to ensure that our planet can be restored."

"Speaking of the Omega Lock," Bumblebee spoke up. "It healed me _and_ my voice. I died and it brought me back to life. Do you think it could do the same for Knock Out?"

Ratchet pondered if for a moment. "It... is possible. There is only one way to be sure. That is to test it."

Hope filled the optics of most everyone in the room.

They wouldn't have to worry about Knock Out. They wouldn't have to wonder if he was ever going to wake up.

They could bring him back now.

"Magnus, I will need your help in transporting him once again."

The commander nodded, then followed Ratchet out of the room. Smokescreen followed closely.

The others had tried to follow, but Optimus insisted that they stay on the bridge to allow Ratchet room to work.

Despite Optimus' efforts, Predaking still pushed past the Prime and went with the others, insisting that he would be there when the new Predacon woke up.

No one wanted to step up and stop him.

"Smokescreen, are you sure that you want to be there when Knock Out wakes up?" Ratchet asked. "I am worried then he onlines, he won't be in complete control of himself. And after all you've told me..."

"I think I'll feel better if I'm there," Smokescreen replied.

"If you're sure," Ratchet nodded.

Magnus looked down at both of them, intrigued by their conversation. His attention was especially drawn by the weld marks on Smokescreen's chassis. "Then that was Knock Out?" he asked, pointing at the wound.

Smokescreen followed his gaze, then he looked down. It took a moment, but he finally ended up nodding.

Magnus narrowed his optics slightly.

"But... it wasn't entirely his fault," Smokescreen defended before Magnus could say anything. "The Predacon CNA is messing with his processor. It's making him lose control."

"If he can not control himself, then he is a liability to all of us," Magnus said. "I will not allow my Autobots to be harmed because he is not able to control his new instincts."

"I admire your willingness to defend your own kind," Predaking spoke, drawing everyone's attention to the large mech behind them. "If you so wish it, I will teach Knock Out control. That way, he will no longer be a danger to you or your Autobots."

Magnus seemed surprised by Predaking's offer. "I... thank you, Predaking."

Predaking gave him a small nod.

Ratchet stopped in front of the doors of the med bay.

"Ratchet?" Smokescreen questioned.

"Look," Ratchet pointed at claw marks that ran across the door and down the hall. A trail of energon followed.

"Ratchet?" Magnus spoke this time. Although, his voice was a little more urgent, and asked more for instructions rather than an explanation.

Ratchet didn't reply, but he opened the doors to the med bay quickly. His optics widened.

Knock Out's berth was empty, soaked in energon, and the machines that Knock Out had been hooked to were completely destroyed.

"He... he's gone."


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I had a job interview last night, so I wasn't able to get as much writing in. Anyway, here's the chapter.

“It doesn’t make sense,” Ratchet ranted as he examined the room.

“What do you mean?” Ultra Magnus questioned. “I figured that as a medic you would realize that it is possible that he could have woken up from his coma and walked out of here.”

“As a medic, I know that it is _not_ possible that he woke up and walked out,” Ratchet countered.

Magnus cocked his head slightly in confusion.

“Because he _can’t walk,”_ Ratchet continued. “He’s _missing_ an entire _section_ of his _spinal strut_. I don’t know if you know what that means, but he shouldn't be able to even move his legs.”

“So… he crawled,” Smokescreen suggested.

“Did you see where the claw marks were?” Ratchet asked. “He couldn’t reach that high on the wall without standing.”

"But how?" Magnus questioned.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Ratchet mumbled as he concluded his investigation of the room.

"If I may be able to offer some assistance," Predaking spoke up. "I think I know what happened."

"Then by a means, offer some assistance," Ratchet said.

"I do not believe Knock Out escaped alone," Predaking explained as he stuck a claw in the spilled energon on the berth and examined it closely

"Then who helped him?" Magnus asked.

Predaking pointed at the destroyed machines and claw marks. "I do not think _help_ is the right word."

"Then who kidnapped him?" Magnus corrected.

"I believe it to be the work of Shockwave," Predaking said. "I detected hints of his energon in the pool on the berth."

"Thank Primus, it's not all Knock Out's," Ratchet sighed. "His energon hasn't fully been replenished yet. Losing that much once again could most certainly kill him."

"But the claw marks and damage mean that Knock Out is _awake_ ," Smokescreen pointed out.

"Yes," Ratchet nodded. "Which also means that we have a Predacon and mad scientist on the loose."

"We should inform Optimus immediately," Magnus suggested.

"We should also start searching for Knock Out and Shockwave," Predaking added. "He left us a clear trail to follow."

"Ratchet, you remain to inform Optimus of the situation, we will hunt for Shockwave," Magnus commanded.

"Actually," Smokescreen began. "It might be best for Ratchet to join us."

Magnus stared down at Smokescreen, waiting for further explanation.

"Knock Out has, so far, only listened to Ratchet," Smokescreen continued. "When Knock Out attacked me, Ratchet was the only one that was able to get through to him. It might be better if Ratchet were to come with us in case Knock Out isn't in full control."

"Not that it will matter much, he can't walk," Ratchet pointed out.

"Right, forgot about that," Smokescreen muttered. "Ignore what I said."

"Smokescreen, do you want me to come with you?" Ratchet said with a soft sigh.

The rookie looked down.

"If you don't want to go without me, then just say it."

"Well- it's not really that, it's more... yeah, it's exactly that," Smokescreen admitted. "It... it's not that big of a deal though. You go tell Optimus. He needs to know what's going on."

"Smokescreen, are you su-"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be just fine. Besides, you're better as a medic than a fighter."

"Do not worry, soldier, Predaking and I will be more than perfectly capable of taking care of you," Magnus comforted.

It did help ease Smokescreen's worries. Magnus was one of the strongest Autobots, second only to Optimus, and Predaking was able to easily beat Magnus. Smokescreen would be more than fine if I fight did end up breaking out.

Ratchet gave Smokescreen a soft stare.

"Come along then soldier," Magnus urged as he entered the hallway.

Smokescreen gave Ratchet a nod, then followed Magnus out the door. Predaking followed after him.

Predaking inspected the claw marks on the wall and energon on the ground as they walked together.

Smokescreen felt unbelievably small beside them.

Magnus to his left and Predaking to his right.

It didn't help that they were both massive mechs, to begin with.

"Knock Out knew he was leaving us a trail," Predaking said, tracing the indents left from Knock Out's claws with his own.

The further they went down the hallway, the lighter the claw marks dug until they were completely gone. The only trail left was the energon one.

They followed the trail closely until they yeard voices growing louder through the halls.

One was loud, clearly angry. The other was calm and calculating.

_Starscream and Shockwave._

Magnus drew his weapons, Predaking and Smokescreen following.

They turned the corner quickly.

"Don't move," Magnus ordered.

Knock Out's weight was split between Starscream, who was clearly upset about the ordeal, and Shockwave.

Knock Out seemed to be unconscious once again.

Perhaps that was why the claw trail had disappeared.

Despite Magnus' warning, Shockwave turned around, dumping Knock Out entirely on Starscream's shoulders, then whipping his gun up at Smokescreen.

The moment Shockwave's gun raised, Magnus and Predaking had simultaneously moved in front of Smokescreen, blocking the smaller bot from any attack.

Smokescreen was surprised by the action at first, but he allowed the two large bots to protect him.

"Give Knock Out to us," Magnus demanded, guns raised at both Shockwave and Starscream.

"I _told_ you we should have dropped the extra weight," Starscream complained. "It took us too long and now they've caught up with us."

"I was not going to abandon my research," Shockwave countered.

"Lower the gun," Predaking snarled. "And return Knock Out."

"We should leave him," Starscream suggested. "You clearly can't even control your other research projects. What will make this one any different?"

"I never got to figure out _why_ the Predacon CNA affected Knock Out so heavily," Shockwave explained.

"And do you need to? It doesn't seem like our most pressing issue at the moment. If you hadn't insisted we retrieve Knock Out, we could have been off of this ship already."

Predaking rolled his optics, then shot Starscream in the arm.

The Seeker let out a screech of surprise.

Knock Out fell from his arms, crashing loudly against the ground.

Shockwave watched Knock Out fall, then fired his own weapon.

Predaking took the bullet. He stumbled back slightly, but he reoriented himself and growled at Shockwave, then he stormed over to the scientist.

Shockwave began walking backward quickly, trying to avoid Predaking, but the beast quickly caught up to him, grabbing him by the helm and squeezing tightly.

"I... created you..." Shockwave pleaded as an awful screech from his plating bending echoed.

"So what?" Predaking hissed.

"I can create more..."

Predaking's hold faltered enough for Shockwave to drop out of his grasp and haul Starscream away from the fight.

Magnus fired as they ran, but they turned a corner before any of the blasts could hit.

Once Magnus finally lowered his weapons, Smokescreen stepped out from behind him and walked to Knock Out.

"Knock Out," Smokescreen called, not expecting any response from the unconscious Predacon.

"Let's get him back to Ratchet," Magnus suggested.

Smokescreen had knelt next to Knock Out, assessing the damage.

There was only one new injury, a set of scratches that tore from the top of his helm to the top of his chassis.

Smokescreen let out a sigh of relief when he realized that Knock Out's stomach wound wasn't leaking too badly.

There was a light tapping on Smokescreen's arm.

He looked down to find that it was Knock Out that had tapped him.

Smokescreen then looked up to Knock Out's optics. They were barely flickering back online.

"Knock Out..." Smokescreen whispered.

Knock Out squinted, his face covered in clear confusion. He looked around, wincing at the pain in his helm as he turned it.

"Knock Out? What's wrong?"

Knock Out looked up at Smokescreen.

There was something else along with confusion in his optics.

_Fear._

Smokescreen tried touching Knock Out on the shoulder, but the injured mech quickly shuffled away from Smokescreen.

"Don't- don't touch me!" Knock Out insisted. "If you do... I might hurt you."

Knock Out's concern turned into a growl and his optics narrowed.

The Predacon's claws then went up to his helm and started dragging down it.

Smokescreen realized where he had gotten the other wounds now.

"I can't... I can't control it," Knock Out explained. "I can't stop it from hurting people."

"Knock Out, what's going on?" Smokescreen asked.

Knock Out tilted his head once again.

"I have a question," he began.

"What is it?"

"Who are you?"

Every one of Smokescreen's systems seemed to falter momentarily. "...Wha- what?"

"Actually, better question... Who am I?"


	58. Chapter 58

Smokescreen looked to Ratchet franticly. "What?" he repeated.

"I knew his memory was getting worse, but I didn't expect this sudden and drastic of a change," Ratchet said. "I figured he would at least remember his own name."

"Well, if you told me my name, maybe I could remember it," Knock Out suggested.

"Knock Out," Predaking said. "Your name is Knock Out."

"That... that sounds right."

"Knock Out, if I may ask, how much _do_ you remember?" Ratchet asked.

Knock Out shook his head slightly. "I... I'm not entirely sure. I remember hurting people. People I didn't want to hurt. I heard a conversation. People are scared of me. People that should be trusting me. There's more... it's just a little foggy. I- I don't know. There's something. I know it. What... what happened? What am I missing?"

"You're saying that you don't remember _anything?"_ Ratchet asked.

Knock Out nodded. "Just... pain."

"I'm sorry," Ratchet said.

"You didn't do anything," Knock Out pointed out.

"Exactly," Ratchet said. "I didn't investigate the issue before it got too late. You've lost everything and I couldn't do anything."

"Do you think that you could tell me who I am? That's the least you could do," Knock Out asked. "I know you said my name is Knock Out, but _who_ am I."

"You are an Autobot," Ultra Magnus began. "A member of a group of soldiers that fight for the good of Cybertron, our home planet. You are a medic, an incredible one, so I've heard. You are a valuable member of our team and family."

"That... that sounds incredible," Knock Out muttered. "How... how could I have forgotten something like that. Something so important."

"It's not your fault," Ratchet said. "This is the work of the Predacon CNA that has corrupted your systems."

"But... haven't I always been a Predacon?" Knock Out asked.

Glances were exchanged between the other Autobots.

"No," Predaking answered. "You have not. You used to be a Decepticon. You turned away from them in order to save Smokescreen, whom you care for deeply, or so I've heard. As a plot of revenge, Megatron allowed me to tear you apart. Shockwave tried piecing you back together with the arm of another Predacon. That CNA took over, corrupting you and turning you into one of my kind."

"Ah," Knock Out looked down. "And Smokescreen-" Knock Out looked up at the blue and gold mech. "-is that you? You're Smokescreen?"

Smokescreen stared, then he nodded. "Yes."

"And the rest of you?" Knock Out asked. "Who are the rest of you. What are your names?"

"Ultra Magnus."

"Predaking."

"Ratchet."

Knock Out squinted at the medic. "I know you. I'm told to listen to you."

"Told?" Ratchet asked. "To listen to me? By who?"

"There's this voice... in my head. It tells me things. I listen. I'm not sure who or what it is, but I think it's the thing that is corrupting my memories. This... this Predacon CNA you're talking about. That might be it."

"Is that possible?" Magnus asked. "Could the Predacon CNA have caused... voices as he puts it?"

"I'm not sure," Ratchet said, a finger tapping at his chin. "I would like to fully investigate his processor to find out more. But Knock Out, I would like to ask one question."

"I'm not sure If I'll be much help if I don't remember anything."

"Are they talking to you right now?"

Knock Out nodded.

"What's it's saying?"

His optics narrowed and he barred his teeth, growling loudly.

"To kill you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's going on down there?" Dreadwing demanded once Optimus had received the message from Ultra Magnus.

"Shockwave and Starscream kidnapped Knock Out from the med bay," Optimus explained.

"They were still on the ship?" Arcee asked in shock.

"And they still are," Optimus added.

"Let's hunt them down then," Bumblebee suggested.

"And what of Knock Out? Is he alright?" Dreadwing asked.

"Ratchet as informed me that Knock Out is awake," Optimus said. "But... it seems that he has completely lost all of his memories."

"So... he doesn't remember anything at all?" Arcee asked.

Optimus shook his head.

"Not even us?" Miko questioned.

"Not even his own name," Optimus clarified. "He is also still heavily wounded. Ratchet will be taking care of him."

"That's a relief at least," Arcee sighed.

"But that is not what is important right now. Ratchet can deal with Knock Out. We have to deal with the Decepticons aboard this ship. As long as they are present, they pose a great risk to us. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack, you will join me in searching for them. Dreadwing, I want you to monitor the ship's security. Make sure no one gets off the ship. And keep the humans safe."

Dreadwing looked down at the small humans. They were incredibly weak and fragile.

"Cool!" Miko cheered. "We get to hang out with Dreadwing."

"I would not really call it 'hanging out,'" Dreadwing said. "I am protecting you."

"But we can hang out a long the way," Miko said.

Dreadwing opened his mouth to say something else, but then he stopped and closed it, sighing as he did so.

Miko was stubborn. Much more stubborn than what he was willing to deal with at the current moment.

"They will be in good hands," Dreadwing said to Optimus, who nodded in reply.

"We will find them," Optimus said as he turned to leave the room, the others followed him. "We have to."


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys ever just go back and reread this fic? Because I did and #1. I found several errors, but #2. this was fire. I forgot how good some of the beginning chapters were. Also, I've realized just how long this fic is. When I originally started it, I was only thinking it would end up around 10,000 words because I had only planned on rewriting an episode or two, not the entire end of the season and the next season. I think we are beginning to near the end of it though.

"Oh," Ratchet's optics widened a little bit as he stared at Knock Out. "How about you don't do that," the medic suggested.

"If you're gone, then I'm free," Knock Out growled.

"Free from what?" Ratchet asked.

"There is a specific gene in our CNA," Predaking began to explain. "It causes us to submit when commanded. Just like domesticated dogs. The gene is not often extremely present, but it is still there. I used to remain loyal to Shockwave, until I found that he allowed the destruction of my brethren. And I found something better to fight for." Predaking's gaze fell down to Knock Out. "The only one that fully understands me."

"So you're saying his CNA is forcing him to listen to me?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes," Predaking confirmed. "You give him an order and he will obey. Unless he finds something stronger than his loyalty to you."

"What about Smokescreen? Knock Out is much more loyal to Smokescreen than he is to me."

"I believe that is because he momentarily forgot Smokescreen-"

"-And I was the one that reminded him."

"You were the first one of us Knock Out attacked after he started losing his memories," Smokescreen pointed out.

"And that's one of the few things... I remember," Knock Out added. "Hurting people I care for. I... remember..."

Knock Out's optics were dimming. and his helm began lowering back against the ground.

"Knock Out?" Smokescreen tapped against the injured Predacon's arm.

There was no response.

"Knock Out!" Smokescreen tried again.

Ratchet joined Smokescreen at Knock Out's side.

"His lack of energon is catching back up with him," Ratchet explained. "We need to move him now. I need to give him medical attention."

"Ratchet... what about the Omega Lock?" Smokescreen asked. "It could heal his injuries. Maybe his mental ones too."

"It was able to repair Bumblebee's voice box," Magnus pointed out. "Perhaps it will be able to repair his processor."

Ratchet pondered it for a moment.

"It's our only option," Smokescreen said softly.

"Who made you Chief Medical Officer?" Ratchet asked, though it was said with some amusement. "But you may be right. I can stop his energon from leaking and I can seal his wounds, but I don't know if I'll be able to completely replace his spinal strut. You don't come by those too easily. And I don't specialize in restoring memories. I'm not sure if it can even be done, by medical standards, at least."

"Then let's get on with it," Smokescreen urged.

"Alright. We need to take him-"

"I will take him," Predaking volunteered without even letting Ratchet finish.

Ratchet stepped aside. "Go ahead."

Predaking bent down, scooping up the limp bot carefully in his claws.

"Let's go," Predaking insisted once Knock out was securely in his arms.

"You three take of Knock Out," Magnus said. "I will join the others in their search for Shockwave and Starscream."

Ratchet nodded, then they left with Knock Out to head to the Omega Lock and Magnus transformed and took off in the direction their Decepticon stowaways.

Thanks to Ratchet's brief tour of the ship, he was able to lead them to the Omega Lock with little difficulty.

He did lead them down one wrong hallway every once and a while, but they got to the doors of the Lock.

Ratchet knew because the floor was still covered in energon.

It had only been a cycle or two, but the liquid was still wet. It had only dried in a few places where it had run thin.

Smokescreen couldn't take his eyes away from the energon.

It was all Knock Out's.

They sidestepped the puddle and entered the open control room of the Omega Lock, its beautiful blue cyber matter stared up at them. They stared back down.

"Only problem, how do we get down?" Smokescreen asked.

Predaking set down Knock Out, then he transformed.

Smokescreen stepped back. He had forgotten how much bigger Predaking was in this form, especially up close.

Predaking wrapped his claws around Smokescreen and Ratchet, each of them in one of his servos.

Smokescreen let out a cry of alarm and protest. "H-h-hey! What-"

Predaking dove through the opening in the floor before Smokescreen could fully voice his protests. He flew slowly toward the rim of the Lock and set down the two Autobots carefully.

Smokescreen stared with wide optics, looking slightly disheveled. Ratchet stared, though much less surprised than the rookie had shown.

Predaking flew back up to the control center, then returned with Knock Out wrapped in his claws.

Predaking gently placed Knock Out into the cyber matter. He transformed and joined the two others standing by the side.

"A little warning before you do that next time," Smokescreen said.

"My apologies," Predaking said.

They all turned their attention to Knock Out, who began to be enveloped by the blue liquid.

They watched in shock as Knock Out's injuries glowed, then began to be sealed. It started with the long scratches down his helm, then the giant hole started to fill.

It was fascinating as they watched metal and wires and gears come from nowhere and rebuild Knock Out.

"Ratchet..." Smokescreen began. "The Omega Lock restores _anything_ Cybertronian, right?"

"Yes, as you can see," Ratchet answered, voice full of confusion.

"And Knock Out basically has two people inside of him, right? His regular self and his Predacon self?"

"As far as we know," Ratchet confirmed. "I have not gotten to fully examine his mental state, but he does now possesses two sets of CNA- but I don't see where you're going with this."

"The Omega Lock is restoring Knock Out," Smokescreen continued. "But which side is it restoring?"


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so guys, bad news, I think there are only going to be two or three more chapters left of this fic.
> 
> But good news, I am going to make a sequel following the events of Predacons Rising, so it’s not completely over.
> 
> I hope I’ll continue to see all of you even after this fic is finished! :)

Ratchet's optics widened as he gave Smokescreen a look. "... What?"

"Will both sides of him be restored? Or will he be restored to his old self? Or will his original self be restored, but also the arm of the Predacon? How will it affect him?" Smokescreen's questions went on and on.

Ratchet hadn't thought about anything. He was more concerned about fixing Knock Out to think about the side effects.

The moment Knock Out's abdomen was completely healed, his red optics shot open. He made his way out of the cyber matter and latched his claws into the rim of the Lock.

He growled as he began hoisting himself out of the liquid and onto the rim.

"Step back," Predaking advised. "I have a feeling I know which one."

Ratchet and Smokescreen did as they were told and allowed Predaking to step in front of them.

Knock Out stood to his full height and bared his teeth, growling louder as his spines flared.

"Stand down, Knock Out," Predaking snarled in return.

"Why should I listen to you?" Knock Out spat.

Predaking answered by grabbing Knock Out's helm and slamming him against the ground.

"Don't hurt him!" Smokescreen cried out.

"You'll give him more processor damage," Ratchet added. "We came all the way down here to fix him."

"I think you should listen to the pretty blue mech," Knock Out purred from underneath Predaking.

"P-pretty!?" Smokescreen sputtered.

"Yes," Knock Out's tongue flicked out between his teeth. "You're perfect."

Smokescreen took an awkward step back.

Knock Out's optics flickered over Smokescreen up and down again. "What's your name?"

"Smo... Smokescreen," he answered hesitantly.

"Smokescreen~" Knock Out hummed happily.

The rookie shivered.

There it was again. Knock Out reminding Smokescreen of Megatron.

"Tell me Smokescreen," Knock Out stared at him with a hunger in his optics. "Have you been claimed yet?"

Ratchet swiftly placed himself in front of the now extremely uncomfortable rookie, and Predaking pushed Knock Out's helm further against the ground.

Knock Out growled.

"What should we do with him?" Predaking asked.

"He can't bring him to the others when he's acting like this, that's for sure," Ratchet said, glaring at Knock Out.

One of Smokescreen's servos moved to Ratchet's arm and he started tapping.

It wasn't their usual method of morse code, more of just a tapping Smokescreen was using as a way to express his nervousness.

"There is a prison aboard the ship," Predaking pointed out.

"Yes, but will it hold?" Ratchet questioned.

"Most likely not."

"Besides, he's a danger to us anywhere on this ship," Ratchet added. "In this state, we can't have him in range of any of us without you around."

"Then what do you say to us trying that?"

"Trying what?"

"Removing him from the presence of all of you with just me around."

"Are you sure?"

"Earlier I said I could teach him control. My offer still stands, although the circumstances have now changed. Once we reach Cybertron, I will take him with me and do my best to help him."

Ratchet nodded.

Smokescreen's tapping stopped. "You're taking him away?"

"It's the only choice we have right now," Ratchet said. "If we keep him on this ship, he's a danger to all of us. He's a danger to _you_."

"But... does he have to go?"

"Before, he could have stayed, but now he doesn't even have a good side, from what we can see. The Omega Lock restored his Predacon side, not his old side. We must let this matter fall into Predaking's servos. He knows what he's doing."

Smokescreen looked down at Knock Out, who was growling and glaring at Predaking.

"It's the only way?" Smokescreen asked softly.

Ratchet nodded.

"But... but it will fix Knock Out?"

"I can guarantee it," Predaking spoke up.

"How long will he be gone?"

"Until he learns control."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Dreadwing, why'd you leave the Decepticons?" Miko asked impatiently.

Dreadwing rolled his optics and sighed.

_Why were humans so nosy?_

“Don’t give me that!”

 _And loud_.

“Please?”

_And obnoxious._

“Okay, well if you aren’t going to answer that question, why did you decide to help us?”

_Did he mention nosy?_

“Why do you care?” Dreadwing grumbled.

“Well, I just thought if you were gonna be here a while, we might as well get to know you.”

“Unfortunately, I have no intention of getting to know you.”

“I never said you had to get to know me. Just me getting to know you.”

“I also never said I was staying.”

Miko pouted. “Why not?”

“I’m not an Autobot and I have no interest in becoming one.”

“Buf the war’s over. Megatron’s dead. There are no sides any more.”

Dreadwing remained silent and looked away from the human and back to the security system.

The small flesh child was right. He didn’t like when things he could easily squish were right.

He had no reason to run anymore. He wasn’t being hunted by both Decepticons and Autobots anymore. He could be safe without the assistance of others.

“How about this, I ask you yes or no questions and try to figure you out,” Miko suggested.

Dreadwing sighed.

“Alright, first question, do you like me?”

“I never said yes.”

“You never said no.”

Dreadwing sighed again.

“So? Do you like me?” Miko repeated.

“No,” he answered simply.

Miko feigned a hurt expression, but it soon went away as she thought up another question. “Do you like anyone on this ship?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“That is not a yes or no question.”

Miko groaned. “Alright fine. Bulkhead?”

“No.”

“Wheeljack?”

“He’s good in a fight.”

“That’s not a yes or no answer,” Miko teased.”

Dreadwing scowled at her. “Fine. Yes.”

He wasn’t sure why he was still playing the human’s stupid game.

But it was too late to back out now. Miko had gotten too excited.

“Arcee?”

“No.”

“Bumblebee?”

“No.”

“Ratchet?”

“No.”

“Smokescreen?”

“Yes.”

“Knock Out?”

“Yes.”

“Optimus?”

“Yes.”

“Ultra Magnus?”

“Yes.”

“Predaking?”

“Yes.”

“Raf and Jack?”

“No.”

“Me?”

“Still no.”

Miko pouted again.

A beeping from the monitor cut their interrogation short.

Dreadwing quickly turned to see what was wrong.

“Optimus, they showed up on the security system,” Dreadwing spoke through the comm link quickly. “They’re trying to access an escape pod… and Flat Line is with them.”


	61. Chapter 61

Knock Out’s growl turned into a whimper and his optics widened as his face twisted into confusion and distress as he looked around, then at Smokescreen, who was peaking out from behind Ratchet.

“Smokescreen… you won’t let them take me… will you?” Knock Out pleaded. “I-I don’t want to leave… I don’t want them to take me away…”

Smokescreen’s gaze softened. “Ratchet…”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Ratchet shook his head. “That’s not your Knock Out.”

“But… it _is_ ,” Smokescreen said. “Ratchet, look at him. He doesn’t know where he is. He’s confused. I can help him.”

“No,” Ratchet insisted.

Knock Out’s hand gently rested in Predaking’s arm and he let out a chocked sob. “I don’t want to go.”

“Let him go,” Smokescreen demanded.

“Smokescreen, Predaking’s holding him down for a _reason,”_ Ratchet reminded.

“Let him go,” Smokescreen repeated.

Predaking looked up at Smokescreen now. “That would be unwise.”

“Smokescreen, he just tried to attack us once, who says he won’t do it again?” Ratchet questioned.

“You say,” Smokescreen replied. “He listens to you, remember? All you have to do is say sit and he’ll sit.”

“So what if he will, that’s not my style,” Ratchet replied. “He has no choice but to listen to me. I don’t want to force that upon him.”

Knock Out’s whines had grown louder and his teary-eyed look became more prominent.

Ratchet started realizing what was going on.

Knock Out was using Smokescreen. Using him the way Megatron did. Playing on his weaknesses, like Megatron did.

Manipulating him.

 _Just like Megatron_.

But Smokescreen couldn’t see it. He couldn’t see it because he was too focused on seeing Knock Out as he was. Seeing the Knock Out he cared for.

_Not this._

“Smokescreen…” Ratchet whispered.

“This is for his own good and yours,” Predaking continued explaining to the rookie.

But reasonable explanations and proof couldn’t convince Smokescreen.

“Let. Him. Go.”

Predaking narrowed his eyes at Smokescreen, then he released Knock Out’s helm and stood up.

The Predacon stood slowly after him, whines slowly fading out as he turned to look at Smokescreen with his innocent face and optics blown wide.

Then his optics slit and a wide, toothy smirk spread over his face.

“Really?” He taunted with a small growl. “A few fake whines and pleas is all it took?”

Smokescreen took a step back, startled by Knock Out’s sudden change of character.

“I’ve had a lot of practice, seeing as I’ve put up a front my entire life,” Knock Out explained, his wicked smirk only growing. “I know what hits hardest.”

“Predaking,” Ratchet turned to him quickly.

“Right,” Predaking growled as he once again grabbed hold of Knock Out’s head.

This time, the smaller Predacon was prepared, grabbing onto Predaking’s arm to counter.

Then his claws began to dig into Predaking’s plating.

Predaking let out a small grunt of pain, but his hold on Knock Out didn’t falter.

But one scratch was all Knock Out needed.

“His venom’s potent enough to take down Megatron,” Smokescreen muttered.

”Venom!” Ratchet exclaimed, but it didn’t seem to distract the Predacons from their fight. “Since when has he been venomous?”

“Since he completely changed,” Smokescreen answered.

“And powerful enough to take down Megatron?” Ratchet sighed deeply as he urged Smokescreen back a few steps. “Didn’t think to mention that earlier?”

“It never come up,” Smokescreen followed Ratchet’s back pedaling as the watched Predaking’s strength slowly beginning to falter.

“Well it’s coming up now.”

Predaking finally collapsed and Knock Out purred in satisfaction at the larger beast’s defeat.

Then he turned to Ratchet and Smokescreen, his growl returning.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Smokescreen took a shaky breath in as Knock Out began to stalk closer.

They backed up until they hit one of the pillars attaching the Omega Lock to the ship and Ratchet bumped into Smokescreen’s chassis.

Knock Out caught up to them slowly. Torturing them with the inevitability of attack.

Ratchet stared down Knock Out as he approached, not taking his optics off the beast for a second.

Once within range, Knock Out raised his hand and thrust it towards Ratchet’s neck, stopping mere centimeters from the plating.

“Brave, aren’t you?” Knock Out hummed.

“You can kill me, but you will not touch him,” Ratchet stated without a change of his voice.

Knock Out’s optics flickered down to where Smokescreen was peering from behind Ratchet and let out a snarl.

Ratchet only glared.

Knock Out’s claws tapped against Ratchet’s neck.

“You won’t kill me,” Ratchet said.

Knock Out’s claws fell reluctantly. 

“Damn you,” Knock Out snarled. “Using my loyalty against me.”

Ratchet gave him a look. “How is that not similar to what you did earlier? You weren’t fooling me.”

Knock Out growled.

“I don’t want to order you, Knock Out,” Ratchet said. “I don’t want to take advantage of you like that… but I will if I must.”

Knock Out backed away at last, but his feral growling didn’t stop.

Ratchet finally stepped away from Smokescreen, allowing the rookie some room.

But all Smokescreen could do was stare at Ratchet.

The medic had put himself in front of Smokescreen without a second thought. He had defended Smokescreen with his own body. He had stood with his spinal strut straight and his head held high, not even bothered by the sharp digits of Knock Out moments away from tearing his throat out.

Ratchet didn’t even flinch.

He was prepared to die right then and there.

There was something Smokescreen learned back in boot camp that he was now finding to be true.

Don’t mess with a medic.


	62. Chapter 62

**"Flatline's still on board as well?"** Arcee asked in shock after they had received Dreadwing's notice.

”Yes,” Dreadwing answered.

 **"I forgot Knock Out hadn't killed him with the other Vehicons,"** Bumblebee muttered.

 **"What happened down there?"** Bulkhead asked. **"We never heard the official report."**

Dreadwing had wondered that as well. The heard Knock Out howling, but they had no idea what was going on.

 **"Knock Out lost it, then Starscream shot him,"** Arcee gave the short version of the story.

 **"And Ratchet managed to fix him back up,"** Bumblebee continues.

 **"Flat Line, Shockwave, and Starscream all managed to escape while we were distracted by more important matters,"** Arcee finished.

 **"We can not allow them to escape again,"** Optimus said.

 **"Don't worry about it,"** Dreadwing could hear Wheeljack smirk. **"We'll catch them for you."**

Optimus gave Wheeljack a slight nod. Half of it was acknowledgment and the other half was thanks.

"You might want to hurry then," Dreadwing interrupted their conversation. "They seem to be arguing right now, but I doubt it will last long before they realize we're catching up to them."

By the time they had made it to the lower level of the ship and were on their way to the escape pods, Dreadwing’s directions had grown more frantic. He kept urging them to hurry.

He didn’t care much for what happened to Shockwave or Flat Line, but he wanted Starscream dead.

And now that Megatron was no longer here to stop him, he could have his revenge.

Surely Optimus would disapprove of his actions, but he is not an Autobot. He is not bound by their code.

He watched as the three Decepticon fugitives finally halted their arguments and started preparing an escape pod.

“It will be too late,” Dreadwing said. He spoke through the commlink, but it was more for himself.

 **“No,”** Optimus denied.

Dreadwing appreciated his determination, but there was no way they were going to make it to the pods before Starscream, Shockwave, and Flat Line got into theirs.

But all the Autobots needed to do was round a corner and go down another hallway and they were there.

But it was also too late.

Their arguing had cost them some time, but they still had just enough.

It was too late.

Dreadwing pounded a fist against the monitor, cracking the screen and surprising the humans standing by him.

They had escaped.

Just as Optimus burst through the door.

Flat Line. Shockwave. Starscream.

All of them were gone now.

_It was too late._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ratchet had managed to get Knock Out to stand away from himself and Smokescreen as he began checking on the rookie’s mental status.

“You alright?” Ratchet started as he carefully looked over Smokescreen.

No physical injuries, as he had expected, but Smokescreen’s face told a different story.

And so did the shaking.

Ratchet had seen Smokescreen shake when talking about Megatron or when faced with the warlord.

But Megatron was nowhere in sight…

Which meant it was Knock Out.

Smokescreen nodded, but Ratchet knew it was a lie.

He was a doctor for Primus’ sake, he knew when a patient was lying to him. Especially when it was so blatantly obvious.

Ratchet gave Smokescreen a look, but he didn’t say anything, waiting for Smokescreen to do it first.

Smokescreen let out a long, shaky breath. “You-you’re right…”

Ratchet hadn’t heard Smokescreen’s voice act up in a while either.

_Some old wounds had opened._

“I-I-I… he… again…”

“Take your time,” Ratchet said gently.

“Sorry,” Smokescreen looked down. “This is my-my fault...”

“No,” Ratchet said sternly as he placed his hand on the sides of Smokescreen’s face and forced the rookie to look him in the optics. “Nothing is your fault. This was Megatron’s doing. Everything you’re dealing with is his fault. The only thing you have to apologize for is for blaming yourself.”

Smokescreen did nothing but stare.

“Do you understand?” Ratchet asked.

Then Smokescreen gave a small nod.

“Good,” Ratchet released Smokescreen and gave him a small smile. “Continue.”

Smokescreen gave a long sigh and nodded again. “He… did it-t again… Staring like… like… _Megatron._ Hungry, like Megatron. The more… the more I look at him… the less Knock Out I see… and…”

“And the more Megatron,” Ratchet finished softly.

Smokescreen nodded. “I-I know it-t’s not his fault, bu-but I just can’t.., I can’t look at him the-the same…”

“Which is perfectly reasonable considering the situation,” Ratchet commented. “Everything Megatron did to you will likely change your perspective of people for the rest of your life… But you are still young. You may be able to overcome it.”

“Why can’t it just go-go away?”

“Because it just keeps getting worse. It began when Megatron first captured you. You were traumatized, but you didn’t fully heal. Then he took you again, and everything came back, plus more. Then Knock Out… first he loses control, then he almost loses his spark. Now his memories. He’s reverted back to complete Predacon instincts. _He_ is lost now. We can only hope that Predaking can do his job in teaching Knock Out control, then maybe some memories will come along the way.”

“So he really d-does have t-to go?”

“Yes. But I think that the decision to have him leave is good for everyone’s sake. You don’t want him to leave because you’re still attached to him. You still care about him. You still _want_ to trust him. But you’re scared. Right now, him being here is only making it worse. He’s giving you more reason to fear. He’s breaking down the trust that you are so frantically trying to keep together. You don’t want him to go because you’re afraid of _losing_ _him._ ” Ratchet pointed at Knock Out who was glaring and growling some distance away.

Smokescreen followed his finger and stared at Knock Out.

“But Smokescreen, you’ve failed to see one thing... _He’s already lost._ ”


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter might be the last one. In this fic at least. I have a sequel planned and I certainly intend on writing it.

All the Autobots looked at the empty room with disappointment. They had just watched the escape pod leave.

They couldn't have done anything.

"They are gone," Optimus said. His voice was flat, but everyone knew he was upset.

Beyond upset.

He was angry.

Furious even.

Three of the most important and influential Decepticons had just escaped to Cybertron.

Optimus said nothing more and left the room with a nasty glare on his face.

"Optimus-"

"Dreadwing, bring us to the surface of Cybertron," Optimus cut Arcee off and completely ignored her, walking into the hallway in silent anger. "And what is Ratchet's status with Knock Out?"

 **"I... have not heard from Ratchet or Ultra Magnus... or Smokescreen... or Predaking,"** Dreadwing answered.

The other Autobots began to follow Optimus to be able to tune in on the conversation between their Prime and the ex-Decepticon commanding the ship.

"Put me through to Ratchet," Optimus ordered.

There was a beep and a slight bit of static, then-

**"Optimus?"**

"Ratchet, what is your current status?"

**"Knock Out is fully healed and awake..."**

There was a 'but' hanging loosely on the end.

 **"But all of his memories have been completely wiped."** Ratchet's voice dropped down. **"He didn't even remember _his own name_."**

"We will have to help him regain those memories."

**"One more thing Optimus."**

"What is it?"

**"He can't control himself."**

Optimus went silent.

**"Predaking's down. I currently have Knock Out subdued, but we could use some assistance securing him."**

Optimus stopped walking and turned to the others following him.

They looked up to him, awaiting instruction.

"Wreckers, you will join me in meeting up with Ratchet," Optimus began. "Bumblebee and Arcee, you will return to the bridge and join Dreadwing."

With nods of understanding, their team split up.

Optimus transformed without hesitation and sped off through the halls, not waiting for the Wreckers to catch up.

 **"I hear there has been a change of plans?"** Ultra Magnus finally joined the link. **"I was on my after the fugitives when I got caught up with some Vehicons still lingering on the ship. Shockwave and Starscream managed to escape my sight before I could finish dealing with the Vehicons."**

"We are returning to Ratchet's position at the Omega Lock," Optimus explained to his lieutenant. "There has been an issue with Knock Out."

**"Copy that."**

Ultra Magnus was there before them, but he was not moving, just looking down through the hole in the ground.

They peered from over the ledge of the Omega Lock control room to find what he was staring at.

Predaking was on the ground, but the only injury he had seemed to be scratches on his arm. Knock Out sat a slight difference away from Ratchet, who was currently talking to Smokescreen.

But even though Ratchet's back was turned, Knock Out wasn't attacking, just sitting there.

Waiting.

"Seems like he's got things perfectly under control to me," Wheeljack said.

"That is because we have not interfered yet," Magnus explained. "Knock Out listens to Ratchet and only Ratchet. He is the only reason Knock Out has not touched Smokescreen... but I fear that if we get involved, Ratchet will have a much more difficult time keeping Knock Out under control."

"How long have you been here?" Bulkhead asked.

"Long enough to come to that conclusion."

Knock Out looked straight up at them, optics narrowing.

"I think we're involved now," Bulkhead pointed out.

"He has known we have been here the entire time," Magnus said. "As long as we remain up here, he will not attack."

"Yeah, but it's not like we can just stand here until Knock Out is under control," Wheeljack pointed out.

"No, but we also can not risk putting Ratchet and Smokescreen at risk of being harmed," Optimus said.

Wheeljack let out a loud and annoyed huff.

Optimus stared back at the situation once more.

Wheeljack was right.

They had to make their move. They couldn't sit here all day.

But his oldest friend and the next Prime were down there.

Ratchet finally seemed to notice the arrival of the other Autobots. He looked up to Optimus, observing his uncertainty of what to do in this situation.

Ratchet knew what they needed.

They needed to detain Knock Out before he could hurt anyone else.

"Carefully," Optimus instructed. "I will go down first, as to not overwhelm Knock Out. Wait for my signal before coming down."

Optimus went down, lowering himself slowly with his jetpack right behind Knock Out.

It didn't take long for Knock Out to be one his feet, hands transformed into a blaster type weapon, much like Predaking's, and his spines flared.

"Don't touch his spines and don't let him scratch you, he's highly venomous," Ratchet warned. "It only knocked Predaking unconscious, but I fear that it can be much more potent if he wants it to be."

Knock Out laughed. "I do enjoy the smart ones. Figuring me out before it's too late."

Optimus didn't have any weapons out. Ratchet was a medic, but he could fight in close quarters. Smokescreen was dealing with too much trauma at the moment to do anything.

"But it's already too late." Knock Out's jaw dropped open and his sharp teeth were fully exposed and ready to tear apart the next person that moved. Venom practically dripped from his teeth.

**Ready to kill.**

It was Smokescreen.

Of course, he moved first. The kid couldn't sit still for three minutes.

Knock Out's gaze jerked quickly to the rookie, who was now no longer completely shielded by Ratchet, and narrowed his optics, locking onto his next target. With a deep purr, Knock Out's tongue lolled out between his fangs. It took him only a second to reach Smokescreen.

But Ratchet was faster.

His arm reaching out in front of Smokescreen and right in the way of Knock Out's teeth.

The second Knock Out's teeth pierced through his plating, Ratchet out's face flashed in pain, but it didn't remain long.

"Ratchet!" Smokescreen cried out.

Apparently, the medic had moved faster than Smokescreen had been able to process.

Amazing things adrenaline does.

Knock Out's optics widened in a second as he dropped Ratchet's arm and let out a distressed whine while his processes screamed at him.

**_Kill him._ **

_Save him._

Ratchet staggered back a few steps as he clutched his injured arm. He was terribly off balance. His arm went limp, then his legs locked up. His optics went dark and he fell to his knees, then to his face.

"The venom..." Knock Out found himself breathing out as a sudden rush of panic and confusion filled his systems.

**_Kill_ _him._ **

_Save him. Save him. Save him._

A hand wrapped around the back of his helm and shoved him to the ground.

"No!" Knock Out yelled. "You have to let me help him!"

Whoever was on his back made no move to comply.

"He's right you know! About my venom. It will kill him if you don't let me help. I have the anti-venom. It's part of my system."

Knock Out looked up with determined, but pleading, eyes at Optimus, and now the other Autobots that had joined them.

"I'm a _medic_... Let me _save him_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I loved the episode where Ratchet used the synth-en because we actually got to see Ratchet fight. It might have been mostly due to the synth-en, but Ratchet can fight. We know he can fight. He can pick up Bulkhead. I know he was on synth-en, but his frame is physically capable of lifting Bulkhead. Maybe he's not currently able to do it, but Ratchet can still pick up Bulkhead. He was definitely stronger when he was younger, but he's still incredibly strong. If you think about it, you have to be when you're a medic. Often times, you have to carry patients. Especially if you're a combat medic. You have to be physically and mentally strong, and you have to be able to fight. We may not see it, but Ratchet really is powerful, especially behind a scalpel.
> 
> And don't get me started on comic Ratchet. Mmmmmm. Comic Ratchet was so badass and I love him. Honestly, Ratchet's one of those characters that I didn't really like at first, but now I love him. He definitely deserves more love. That's why I've decided to give him some moments to shine.
> 
> He deserves to be allowed to do some damage and take some in return.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was coming, and now it is here. This is the end. The end of my fics? No. But the end of this one? Yes.

"A... what?" the bot above him, who Knock Out know realized was Ultra Magnus said in shock.

It wasn't quite shock. It was more... complete and utter astonishment.

Something that's rare for Ultra Magnus, the normally cool and collected mech that rarely showed any emotion.

"A medic, Magnus, you heard me," Knock Out repeated with some urgency. "Now let me give him the anti-venom. The venom from my teeth is most potent. _It will kill him._ "

Ultra Magnus looked up to Optimus, who gave him a nod.

Magnus stood from on top of Knock Out. "Then save him."

_**Kill him.** _

Knock Out growled and shuffled to Ratchet's side. He carefully flipped Ratchet over to begin work.

_That damn Predacon side was stronger._

He somehow won a moment of control after he attacked Ratchet.

 _But that's all he_ _needed._

Knock Out did his best to work quickly. The lack of medical supplies made it much more difficult.

He had the anti-venom right here. It was his energon.

That was the most important part of this procedure.

He didn't need any medical equipment.

Knock Out examined the plating of his own arm, then he placed his claws against it.

He didn't have time to second guess his decision.

He plunged his claws into his arm until energon leaked from the puncture wounds, then he tore through more of his plating, providing a good deal of energon from the wounds.

He twisted his wrist over Ratchet's and watched as his energon began to drip down and mix into Ratchet's open wound.

There was a small sizzle around the plating Knock Out's fangs dug into.

"It's working..." Knock Out let out what was likely one of his deepest sighs. "The anti-venom might take a while to work through his system and completely destroy all traces of the lingering venom. The wounds on his arms are deep, but fixing them shouldn't be too difficult. Some welding should mostly do the trick. I barely punctured one of his energon lines, so that will have to be sealed right away."

"Why are you telling us?" Bulkhead asked. "We don't question your work as long as you can fix him."

"I'm telling you because I can't do it," Knock Out said.

"What sort of medic can't-"

Knock Out raised his claws to cut Wheeljack off.

No one had seemed to realize how badly Knock Out's servos were shaking.

"I'll do nothing but hurt him more," Knock Out explained. "I've already done that enough. I don't know if I'll be able to touch him. Not when I'm not in full control."

_**Damn right you aren't.** _

One of Knock Out's servos went up to his helm, clutching it as though he were in pain.

"Knock Out? What is wrong?" Optimus asked.

_**Kill them. All of them.** _

"You need to cuff me," Knock Out instructed as his claws gripped at his helm tighter. "Now."

"What? But Ratchet..." Smokescreen trailed off.

"Too late" Knock Out voice was raising and the beginnings of a growl becoming more prominent. "He'll take back over soon, and trust me when I say he isn't happy."

" _He?"_ Wheeljack questioned.

"The Predacon. He's in my head. Controlling me. Now someone put some damn stasis cuffs on me before I can't hold him back anymore!"

Ultra Magnus was the one that actually listened.

Although, Knock Out wasn't going to ask why Magnus had a pair of stasis cuffs on hand.

But it was Ultra Magnus they were talking about. He probably sleeps with them.

Along with a copy of the Autobot Code.

That was part of who Ultra Magnus was.

Knock Out felt a wave of relief fill his frame as he felt his attack systems were shut off and his strength diminished.

"Thank you," Knock Out whispered.

Then the terrible splitting headache he had found himself sporting moments ago disappeared and he found himself being pushed into the back of his processor.

Then the Predacon took over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They took Knock Out to the bridge.

It took a lot of debate, but they concluded that Knock Out was too dangerous to be left alone, even if it meant putting him in the proximity of the human children.

They decided that they would only keep Knock Out on the bridge until Ratchet and Predaking woke up and Predaking would be able to take Knock Out away.

Predaking had woken up while they were carrying him through the hallway and to the med bay. It took Ratchet some time longer, but it was within reason.

He had been introduced to a higher concentration of venom and a more potent kind.

But they both woke up.

Just as Knock Out said they would.

Ratchet had grumbled about his systems feeling like they were burning when he woke up, but he never mentioned it after he examined his arm.

Wheeljack had followed Knock Out's instructions on minor repairs for Ratchet's arm, but the Wrecker was just a scientist with a small knowledge in medicine and surgery.

Ratchet had ended up tearing the welds on his energon line and then redoing them himself. He didn't bother welding the puncture wounds Knock Out left.

He figured that part could wait until after Cybertron had been restored.

That was all he cared to see right now.

He just wanted to watch Cybertron light up after millions of years being dark.

And oh, was Cybertron's rebirth was beautiful.

The way every crack and pit began to fill with blue and orange light.

He had missed the way it shined. He had missed the way it glowed.

He had missed _this._

It was even more incredible leaving the _Nemesis_ and walking on Cybertron's surface.

Too long had they gone without their home.

And now they finally had it back.

The experience would have been more enjoyable if Knock Out wasn't growling the entire time.

"Home at last..." Ratchet sighed deeply, stepping onto the glowing surface.

"Indeed," Predaking said, then he looked to Knock Out, who was standing surprisingly still next to his side. "And now that we are home, we must take our leave."

"Does he have to leave?" Smokescreen asked, hoping that he could change Predaking and Ratchet's mind about keeping Knock Out around. "We know Knock Out- _our_ Knock Out- is in there. We know he can control himself. He doesn't have to leave anymore."

Ratchet gave Smokescreen a sympathetic look. "Smokescreen... you know he does."

"Knowing that Knock Out is still conscious in there does not mean he can control it," Predaking added. "From what I heard about what happened on the Omega Lock, it sounds like Knock Out managed to take over in a moment of conflict over hurting Ratchet. That is not control. That is luck."

Smokescreen looked down.

"Just you wait..." Knock Out snarled as Predaking grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him toward the great, empty, expanse of Cybertron.

Knock Out's glare cast over his shoulder finished the sentence.

**_I'll be back._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel. This one will follow the events of Predacons Rising. I might take a temporary break before I get to work on it. Nothing more than a week, though. I hope you guys stick around for the next fic and the ones that will follow after it.
> 
> Stay tuned.


End file.
